


For Your Eyes Only

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Banter, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: K 白快 / For Your Eyes Only他想他永远不会忘记那样的眼神。略微的迟疑，经过并不全面的思考后决定表露出暂时的信任。一片空白。准备接受并信任他所说的话的姿势。不设防的姿势。哪怕只有一瞬间。他从怪盗的眼睛里看见自己的影像，占满了对方瞳孔的全部。他想。这是他一个人的特权。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 重新诠释K白快三角，R级出没注意  
for云小纵
> 
> 原文大概2012年。其实并没有完结，然而和完结了也差不多（揍）

001

一把枪指着白马的额头。  
枪口离眉心只有五公分左右，些微的痒使他皱起了眉。持枪者有着极好的平衡感，手臂和枪身成一条平线，和普通的手枪不同，长方形的枪口和枪身挡住了他大部分的视线，房间里很暗，没被挡住的视野里也是一片模糊。  
“进来，把门关上。”  
命令式的语气，不同于往常的调笑，音调很低。  
白马照办了，对面的枪口落到了他的心脏位置。  
“坐下。在那边。”  
白马眨了眨眼睛适应了一下周遭的黑暗，慢慢地绕过桌椅走到教室的另一头。挑选了和自己座位相同的位置坐下，将双手交叉支撑起下颚。  
讲台的方向传来轻轻的喀嗒声，对方应该把手枪放下 了。紧接传来的是锁门的声音。  
“要在这里过夜吗？”  
白马用询问天气的语气问道，视线的方向紧紧锁住在黑暗中模糊移动的身影。  
“除非你想现在出去被一枪爆头。”  
同样平淡的回答，甚至有淡淡讽刺的意味。白马笑了笑。  
“不是第一次出现这种情况了吧，KID。”  
“没办法，你也知道的，像我这种工作，总有那么点危险性。”  
KID似乎是坐到了讲台上，教室前方多出来蜷缩着的一块黑影。  
“腹背受敌。”白马如此评价道，“很不利的情况。”  
“怎么说呢，今天不是很顺。”  
白马站起来，前方的怪盗也直起了身，几乎可以感受得到的警惕眼神。  
“特殊情况下要有特殊的应对方式吧，对于KID来说也是。”  
KID没有作声。走廊外的墙上出现了一个小红点，扫视过一圈后又消失了。  
“一边是追KID的人，一边是杀KID的人，如果KID的能力只能应付一边，那么该和哪边合作呢？”  
“还不需要你来说教，大侦探。”  
“还是到教室后方来吧，靠墙的角落比较容易躲过狙击。”  
“……”  
“你知道，作为一个经常和命案打交道的侦探，在这点上我的经验比KID多得多。”  
教室前方的人影跳了下来，开始很慢地朝后方移动。  
白马考虑了一下，决定由着对方躲在另一角而没有过去。  
“你是怎么惹上这些人的？”  
“你应该问他们是怎么找上我的。”  
KID掀开一角窗帘，借着微弱的月光可以看见怪盗几乎没有表情的扑克脸。白马正想出声阻止这种暴露自身的愚蠢做法，怪盗却举起一只手，拇指和食指间夹着半个小时前方才失窃的红宝石，对着月光看了看。  
“我不知道他们为什么和我一样还抱有愚蠢的希望。”  
近乎冷硬的语调让侦探愣了一愣，随后他看见KID打开窗户，伸手向上一抛，红宝石划出漂亮的抛物线消失在夜色里。  
当然随后而来的有轻不可闻的一声枪响，打中了楼上的窗户，一阵碎玻璃撒了下来，伴随着小小的爆炸声，白马看着白色的怪盗假人同样地消失在夜空中。  
伴随着连续远去的枪击，一直在附近徘徊的小红点消失了，身边的怪盗真身也轻不可闻地松了一口气。  
“安全起见……”  
白马可以感觉到对方正在注视着他。  
“请你今晚就在这里勉强一夜了，侦探君。”

他一直告诉自己不能睡着，也的确一直用余光注意着另一个角落的人影，对方似乎把自己用斗篷包了起来，把头放在膝盖中间，整个晚上都安静得如影子一样。  
凌晨的时候他想他还是睡着了，再一次被人摇醒的时候已经天光大亮，女孩子的脸上混着不可思议和担忧，  
“你是谁？你是怎么进来的？你还好吧？”  
白马站起身，因为整夜坐着而身形不稳了一下。眼前的女生似曾相识，除了发型以外长得和青子简直如出一辙， 正在仔细地打量着他，  
“你是……白马探？”  
白马闭了闭眼睛。又睁开。环视四周。  
帝丹高中。  
“你是怎么进来的？”女孩子依旧在问。“昨晚我回家前锁了门的，今早也是我第一个开门进来的……你怎么会有我们教室的钥匙？”  
他注视着面前的女孩子，眼神过于尖锐，对方微微红了脸。口腔里有发苦的味道，视线依旧有些模糊，神智也不算太清楚。  
催眠瓦斯。密室脱逃。早应该料到的。  
白马低了低头，再次看向对方时已经换上了一副得体的微笑。  
“对不起，打扰了。我……”他迟疑了一下，在记忆里搜索着，“我走错了学校。毛利小姐。”  
在女生难以置信的目光护送下走出了教室，白马像是忽然想起什么一般抬头看了看学校墙上的钟。  
朝日东照。壁钟的指针却停止在两点十二分的位置上。  
14:12。  
白马轻轻地笑了。

  
回到江古田的时候正好敲响第三节的下课铃，内山夹着讲义走出教室，用略带责备的眼神看了看他，白马欠身说了声抱歉。当然在昨晚KID发过预告的情况下，白马探第二天的迟到都是多多少少被默许的。  
和正被罚站在墙角的某位同学不同。  
路过黑羽身边的时候白马停止了脚步，一个标准的脚后跟立正转身，直视着对方，而黑羽也放下了原本用来遮住脸的报纸，用和往常一般不耐烦的眼神看过去。  
[干嘛？]  
[没什么。]  
无声的较量。

作为一名侦探，白马对自己用来审视嫌疑犯的锐利眼神很是自信。当然作为一名怪盗，KID对于自己用来抵抗侦探审视目光的扑克脸也很有自信。  
他长久地看向黑羽的眼睛，少年幼蓝的瞳孔里有着不同于外表的，深不可测的平稳。

白马的目光移向对方正握在手中的报纸。头条是昨晚KID的再次脱逃和红宝石的离奇失踪，下面一行小字写着[传闻KID在逃离时被射击三次均未射中，而搜查二科则拒绝承认警方曾派出狙击手。]  
黑羽也恰好在看着同一则新闻。  
“你觉得他受伤了吗？”白马突然问。  
对方有些惊讶地抬起头。“什么？”  
“你觉得他受伤了吗？KID。”白马用纯属谈论的语气说。“新闻上说，有一次子弹仅仅擦过了肩膀，非常险。”  
黑羽静静地看着他。  
“不，应该没有。”他最终说，并将目光移回报纸上。“我想KID还没有那么笨。”

白马像是得到了满意答案一般点点头，回到自己的座位。他想是该利用下节英语课的机会来好好研究一下KID到底是如何从帝丹高中的教室逃脱后又创造了一个密室的了。毕竟，密室杀人是一种手法，密室关活人又是另一种不一样的手法。  
KID独有的手法。

昨晚的事情让他有些头疼。身为侦探，白马的习惯是在搜查二科的警员放弃很久后还要继续跟踪怪盗的蛛丝马迹，而一直以来的约定俗成也仿佛是KID最终会在某个地方留下宝石通过他而交还给中森警部。这种在演出结束后的捉迷藏曾经一度让两人乐此不疲，直到近来有某个神秘组织插足为止。  
这是一个月来KID被狙击的第三次。  
有两次是在预告演出后。有一次是在KID飞往白马邸的时候。

看见KID捂着眼睛出现在白马家的阳台上的那一刻，金发侦探想自己的寿命至少因此减短了十年。  
子弹仅仅是擦过了怪盗的眉骨，却足以血流不止，白马不得不拿出家中的急救箱来为对方临时包扎。  
他记得他将对方一直流到下颚的血迹拭去，然后怪盗睁开眼睛。没有单片眼镜的掩护，近距离地，不带任何逃避意味地看着他。  
蓝紫的瞳眸。近乎妖艳的颜色。睫毛上有着未干的血迹，但依旧目光平稳。像是安静的漩涡，暴风雨前深邃的海面。像是隐藏着很多言语，又像是什么都没有说。  
白马因此知道KID有时佩戴有色隐形眼镜。而大多数时候眼神不变。

犹如在四下无人的时候，黑羽朝他看过来的眼神。

  
屋外的树叶在摇动，窗口的风铃却静无声息。  
白马站起身，朝窗外伸出一只手，从黑暗里随即露出一只白手套，搭住，借着力轻松地跳进屋内。  
“嗨，侦探君。”  
一身夜行衣的KID轻松地向他打招呼，带来风的味道。  
“我好象一早告诉过你，怪盗这种行业实在适合穿黑色。真高兴你终于听取我的意见了。”  
“喔，你很无趣，大侦探。”KID嘻嘻笑， “你我都知道白色让我看起来更帅。”  
怪盗打了一个响指，烟雾散去后依旧是那副招摇的白衣行头 。白马抱起了手臂。  
“我在等一个解释。”  
“咦，没有热巧克力？随便什么甜点也好啊。”  
“KID！”  
怪盗举起双手，“已经不是第一次了，我没有受伤，你没有受伤，够不错的了，我没有其他的解释。”  
白马考虑了一下，还是问出了一个无关紧要的问题：  
“你是怎么做到的？密室逃脱。”  
对方露出不怀好意的笑，“你说帝丹高中？我有钥匙呀。”  
白马睁大了眼睛，又好看地皱起眉。怪盗竖起一只手指放在唇边，眯起来的眼睛锐利得如同大型猫科动物。  
“不要以为只有你有机会接近那些美丽的小姐们，侦探君。”

白马觉得自己简直是受够了。白衣怪盗在他家里来去自如，不仅如此，他还被逼着往家里搬了好几箱热可可。高档进口的那种，非洲的。每隔几晚就会消耗掉两三包，若是空了隔天就会收到画着KID简笔漫的提醒便条。有时候KID会告诉他一些重要信息，有时候KID比在大庭广众下还恼人。比如现在。  
“目前我对那些黑衣人没有更多的了解，不过我最近在考虑，或许我可以故意落入他们的手中，顺便看看他们的老巢在哪，目的是什么，boss是谁，之类的？”  
“想都不要想！”  
KID嘟起嘴。“总比莫名其妙一枪爆头好。”  
白马将目光从那张恶作剧成分明显的脸上转开，一边强行控制着自己的恶寒。  
“一旦你被他们抓去，估计也是一枪爆头。”  
KID不说话，坐在白马的电脑椅上转来转去，像是白色的一朵花。  
“中森警部会伤心的，”白马接着说。“KID一旦被爆头，他这大半个人生以来的意义就没有了。”  
“那么你也是，”KID又笑，在白马看来简直是小人得志的笑容，“白马探今后的人生可就失去一大部分意义啦。”  
白马哼了一声。“你也太高估自己了。”  
KID将手撑着左腮，用一种好奇的眼神打量着他。一种了然又恶劣的神情。  
“好吧，”白马将手举在空中，“我败给你了。那么为了我今后人生的意义着想，请怪盗君把自身安全看的好些。”  
他看着正如小孩般在折着纸飞机的怪盗，声音却没有放软。  
“如果我没有猜错的话，并非只有你我在追着这个神秘组织。”  
些微的停顿。白马清楚地感觉到尽管依旧在折着纸，KID的注意力已经全部放在了他的身上。  
他看了一下手边的资料，将它们递过去。  
“包括你熟悉的关东名侦探。包括他的好友，大阪的关西名侦探。也包括FBI。”

有时候KID在白马的住处逗留得很晚。KID是夜行生物，这一点白马绝不怀疑，KID是一个只对宝石有兴趣的小偷，这一点白马也绝不怀疑。在向KID出示他母亲的首饰盒得到认可后，白马便放任这个不按常理出牌的怪盗在他家中流窜。  
当然这意味着有时候白马半夜醒来，发现KID挤在他的身边。  
半条腿挂在床下，大半背脊露在被子外面，一半脑袋压在枕头底下，糟糕的睡姿。以及相对来说安静的睡颜。  
白马往往会盯着KID看很久。对方也不曾醒来。  
然而一旦太阳升起，天光大亮，双人床的另一边总是空空如也。如同魔法，在阳光照耀下消失得无影无踪。

“今晚也留下来吗？”  
白马看了看怀表，闲闲地问了句。尽管之前都是KID偷偷溜进他房间，但偶尔也要尽一下地主之谊。  
KID抬头望了望窗外，似乎是在判断风向，最后耸了耸肩。“好吧。”  
像是没有意料到会得到这种轻松的答案，白马打量了对方很久，直到KID转脸看向他，一副礼貌的神情：  
“我可以先用洗手间吗？”  
“……请便。”

白马站在卧室里想了很久。最终决定锁上门。床头的闹钟指向两点十二分，这次是真的凌晨两点十二分。  
套间洗手间的门开了一条缝，KID的脑袋探了出来：  
“大侦探，你这洗衣机是全自动的吗？”  
“……嗨？”  
一只手拎着已经被揉成一团的白色斗篷，怪盗的眼神极端无辜。  
“我在想，今晚洗了烘干，明早我就能穿走了。”  
“……”

有时候连白马自己都不知道他到底是想追KID还是想杀KID。或许两者皆有，看他的心情如何。

洗完澡的KID擦着头发出来了，没有斗篷，没有西装，没有单片眼镜，什么都没有。  
连隐形眼镜也取下了，露出原本幼蓝的瞳仁。  
白马觉得自己的呼吸里都带进了疼痛。这是什么样不可想象的，对方又安之若素的场景。  
像是知道他在想什么，KID走过来笑嘻嘻地看着他的眼睛。  
距离近得可以看见对方嘴角的笑纹，白马却清楚地意识到怪盗的眼神一如既往。带着所有的警惕和平稳，幽深的，安静的，防备的。  
没有任何伪装的怪盗抵住他的鼻子。风一样的笑声。

他想他看到了夜神的光。却无法证明给全世界看。  
只有他一个人的。  
一个人。


	2. Chapter 2

002

白马看着镜子里自己浓重的黑眼圈，开始慎重考虑购买遮瑕霜的可能性。五分钟后他决定自己尚未睡醒，走进厨房准备给自己冲一杯浓茶。  
拿起餐桌上的茶杯，白马注意到杯口有热可可留下的痕迹。用手触碰了一下，还没有干。  
他看了看厨房的钟，嘴角绽开一个细小的微笑。  
黑羽君今天又要迟到了。

内山站在讲台上，很不高兴地往这个方向看了好几眼。当然不是因为白马的问题，而是他的前排。  
黑羽坐在座位里大口喘着气，十五秒前踏着铃声冲刺进来的少年有一口早餐尚未咽下，被面包卡得满脸通红，正困难地重复着吞咽动作，而身边的女生似乎和他在闹别扭，正转过了头视而不见。  
难得见到啊，如此吃瘪的黑羽君。  
白马笑了笑将自己的水从书包里拿出，拍了拍前排的肩。  
转过来的是怀疑的眼神，在看清对方手里的物品后又变成迟疑的眼神。白马转了转眼睛，“没有毒。”  
数次艰难吞咽无果，黑羽最终还是接过水去大口地喝了起来。白马注视着少年这一系列的动作，并注意到对方在喝完饮料后抹嘴的动作也和KID如出一辙。  
无法证明给全世界看的证据。他所掌握的所有。  
“小资。”  
黑羽忽然这么说，并重重地将水瓶放在他的桌上。  
白马看了看水瓶上的标签，依云。在英国属于常见饮用水品牌，可在某些人眼中就……  
“……不会比非洲进口热可可小资，黑羽君。”  
看见前排同学的背脊有一瞬间的僵直，白马微微地笑起来。  
  
课间休息的时候白马莫名发现自己成为了青梅竹马小情人之间吵架的第三者，中森青子对黑羽快斗的不满两三次升级后转了矛头，女生扒着他的课桌说白马君下周六一起去看电影吧，眼睛却一直往边上瞅，一副赌气的模样。  
白马没有及时给与回答，他看着前方一直趴桌沉默的男生，忽然想起下周六KID有预告。  
“很抱歉……下周六我已经有约了。”  
为难的神情，然而拒绝女生的主动邀约并非绅士行为，于是白马接着说，  
“周日可以吗？”  
女生愣了一下，目光移向身边的人，在三五六秒没有反应后，很重地说了一声好。  
连青梅竹马都没有意识到吧，白马想，黑羽方才肩膀一瞬间的僵硬。

放学后不出所料地被黑羽截在走廊边。  
“你对青子……你若是敢对青子……你……”  
一向反应敏捷的男生难得地有点语无伦次，握成拳头的手像是几次想要拎住对方的领子最终忍住了，一张脸写满了放弃的神情。最终黑羽转过了身。  
“你不要玩弄她。”  
白马听见对方这么说。和外表不符的，低沉严肃的声音。  
“否则我不会放过你。”  
“……”  
他想了一下，伸出手扳住黑羽的肩膀，很是花了一点力气才让男生面对着自己。白马看进他的眼睛。  
“下周六是你和她的某个纪念日吧。”  
金发侦探这样轻轻地说。了然的声音，并没有咄咄逼人的意味。仅仅是陈述着和自己不太相关的事实而已。  
“这样重要的日子，还是不要让中森小姐失望了。”  
黑羽讽刺地笑了出声，往前站了一步。非常近的距离，几乎可以感到侦探瞬间的僵硬。男生开口说：  
“不要拿别人的无奈来开玩笑，白马君。”  
而没有说出的话在眼神里被写得清清楚楚。  
[你知道这不可能。]  
[丹麦的皇家珠宝在东京只逗留一天，KID不能错过仅有一晚的展出。]

而等对方走了很久之后白马才回过神来。他的手心捏满了冷汗，心跳频率如同和KID对决时一般无法预测。  
仅他所有的证据。对别人来说毫无说服力，对他来说却足够指证一切的证据。  
一个人的。他的。

他在黑羽的身上闻到了自己使用的沐浴露的味道。

  
KID今晚来的有点迟，白马已经合上了卷宗在图书馆里等他。神秘组织最近比较低调，白衣怪盗便恢复了张扬的气势，他从很远就看见KID的降落，像是一颗流动的星。  
“取消吧，”  
这是白马今晚对KID所说的第一句话。KID在窗台上绊了一下。  
“什么？”  
仅仅是一瞬间的不设防，随即调整了过来，  
“取消？”KID笑了起来，“大侦探，你想退休了吗？”  
“那么改天吧，”白马不为所动地指了指桌边一杯早已泡好的热可可，“我看过你的预告函了，也可以解读为下周四，如果我对中森警官如此坚持的话——”  
“等一下，等一下，”KID举起一只手，“为什么要改日甚至取消？KID没有理由改日或取消，侦探君，你不要搞错了。”  
白马没有说话。KID喝着热可可，戴着白手套的手紧紧握着咖啡杯，像是想通过棉质布料吸取到多一点的热量。他注意到KID从未在任何白马家KID独用的东西上留下过指纹。  
“你……”  
他最终开口，音调放得很轻。几乎要全神贯注才能听见的声音。  
“你不是仅仅需要检查那些宝石是否潘多拉吗？不一定要周六，从周四起皇家珠宝就在已经秘密运到日本，我可以——”  
KID睁大了眼睛。  
白马停顿了一下，没有任何的表情变换，也看不出内心的想法，仅仅是淡淡地接着说，  
“我可以告诉你下周四宝石所在的位置。”

  
白马在新干线的列车上遇见他的同班同学，对方背着背包看起来神情憔悴。他示意对方在自己身边坐下，并适时报以礼貌的问候：  
“好巧，黑羽君，你也去大阪？”  
“我姑姑的二姨子的弟弟的老婆生病了，我去看望一下。”对方面无表情地说。  
“是嘛，祝她早日康复。”  
黑羽斜了他一眼。  
“你呢，白马？”讽刺的语气。“去给大阪警局添麻烦？”  
白马略为思索了一下，展开真挚的笑容。  
“是的，黑羽君。”  
餐车卡啦卡啦推过他们身旁，小同学适时地露出了向往的神情。  
白马从口袋里掏出几张纸币：“两份巧克力蛋糕，谢谢。”  
收到怀疑的目光，白马耸了耸肩，“两份都是给你的。”  
“……”  
永远不会对免费甜点说不的黑羽拿起叉子时还在迟疑，第一口后就不迟疑了，飞速地将蛋糕解决完毕，将餐盘递还给服务员。  
白马适时地又掏出餐巾纸递给同伴。  
黑羽顺手接过开始抹的动作在两三下后停住了，随后毫不在意地继续，只有隐藏在纸巾下那个浅浅的笑越发明显：  
“服务得很周到，白马先生。”  
顺理成章地将用完的纸巾塞回他的手里， 黑羽翻个身假寐了过去。  
白马盯着那张纸巾看了很久，最终决定放弃检查DNA残痕的主意而将它丢进纸袋里。他有预感若是自己把对方用过的纸巾给揣回家，第二天全校都会知道他是怎么样的变态。  
后来他想有时候条件反射的绅士真不一定是一件有利于形象的事情。

出站的时候黑羽明显精神好了很多，这个热情的城市似乎很适合这位同学的胃口，从刚才起黑羽就很注意身边人的对话，并一直在大阪口音的冲击下咯咯地笑。白马则觉得黑羽傻了。  
白马站在新干线的入口处看附近地图，身边擦过一个戴着棒球帽的少年，高兴地反复叨念着[工藤工藤东京东京]，风风火火地过去了，他抬起头，看见身边的黑羽也正在注意着那人的背影。  
“我有预感，”最终黑羽转过头，脸上掩不住的傻笑，“大阪会是一个很有趣的城市。”  
白马看了他一眼。完全确定他是傻了。  
“旅馆？”  
黑羽收起傻笑，迟疑了一下。“呃……”  
“还是你住你姑姑的二姨子的弟弟的老公地方？”忍不住讽刺的语调。  
“老婆。”  
“抱歉？”  
“老婆，”黑羽的神情无辜又正直，“我姑姑的二姨子的弟弟的老婆，不是老公。”  
“……”  
白马想很好下次和这位同学对峙的时候不用担心他记不住自己编的故事的内容，智商三百毕竟有智商三百的记忆力。  
他将目光转向车站外。阳光已经有些暗淡了下去。  
“黑羽君……”白马一个字一个字地说，“你身上带了多少现金？”

  
“我买的是最后一班回程的新干线车票，”KID一边拨弄着门锁一边说，“当然如果实在不行，我相信今晚大阪的风也会把我往东京吹。”  
白马有一种直接把对方从大阪电视塔上推下去的冲动。  
“你现在这幅样子特别地像一个小偷。”  
KID奇怪地看了他一眼。“我本来就是个小偷。”  
“……”是谁总是强调自己是[怪盗]来着的？  
“话说回来，”门咔哒一声开了，KID做了个‘请’的手势，“你终于也堕落了，侦探君。”  
不用借着手电筒微弱的光白马也能看见对方脸上那可耻的笑容。  
“恰好相反。”侦探不温不火地反驳，“我之所以会在这里，是为了保证你仅仅是检查一下宝石，而不会真正把它偷走。”  
白马几乎可以肯定怪盗朝他扮了个鬼脸，然后才盘腿坐在保险箱面前开始专注地进行KID擅长的偷盗工作。  
他看着KID全神贯注的神情和侧对着自己，看过去几乎放松的背脊，像是看到了信任。  
他有无数次这样的机会可以直接抓住KID。至少尝试直接抓住KID。而他没有。  
他也同样没有告诉KID，知道宝石在大阪所藏之处的除了中森警官和少数内部人员，就只有他的父亲，白马总监。倘若KID于今晚偷走宝石，那么不用多久泄露宝石藏身处的嫌疑犯就会查到他的头上。  
赌上的是名誉呢，用长久以来他所换得的，对方所肯给于的信任。

“找到了，”前面的怪盗发出高兴的低呼。“嘿，居然是这个密码，这些人也挺有幽默感的。”  
白马看着对方将密码盘以次拨到1412的数字上，保险箱应声而开。  
已经熟悉了KID检查宝石的步骤，白马走到窗边掀起窗帘，将月光放进来。他看见KID抬起头，眯起眼睛，随后耸起肩。  
“也不是。”  
不用问也知道的答案。  
有时候白马想，只有这一刻KID的失望，那么努力想隐藏的失望，才会让这个捉摸不定的怪盗有了可以接近的地方。  
看着红宝石的蓝眸里一瞬间黯淡下去重又跳动起来的光芒。他知道KID已经准备好了面对下一个宝石，下一个挑战，和下一次失望。

  
白马赶到火车站的时候当晚最后的班次刚刚开走。下一班开往东京的新干线在早晨九点。  
一回头，黑羽正站在他身后，苦恼的神情：  
“糟糕，看起来光请一天假不够，内山又要唠叨了。”  
尚未从KID交集中恢复过来的侦探愣了一愣，终究忍不住，  
“你姑姑的二姨子的弟弟的老婆的病好了？”  
“好得差不多了，”幼蓝的眼眸里闪着狡黠的光，“因为姑姑的二姨子的弟弟的老公回来看她了。”  
“……”  
白马计算了一下新干线火车站和大阪通天阁之间的距离。不情愿地放弃了把对方从上面狠狠丢下去的念头。  
一转身，白马开始往外走，黑羽有些迟疑地落下几步，跟在身后。  
火车站周围的商业区依旧灯火通明，大部分店面却已经关门。街上路人很少，街灯将两人的影子拉得很长。一种暧昧的意味。  
“旅馆……”  
白马忽然停下脚步，这么说。  
“……是不可能的了。”  
身后的黑羽翻了个白眼。  
“你说你有多少现金？黑羽君？”  
“一百五十日元。两个硬币。”  
白马看了一眼对方摊开的手掌，将目光移到黑羽无辜又无辜的脸上。  
“连坐地铁都不够。”  
“我思念我姑姑的二姨子的弟弟的老婆心切，出来得心急。”  
“……”  
白马扭过脸。深呼吸。  
“本着不该在陌生城市抛下同班同学的原则，黑羽君，我们还是一起行动吧。”  
黑羽想了一下。“如果白马君负责帮同班同学解决回程车票问题的话，同班同学会很乐意。”  
“等白天商业区开门可以刷卡后，没有问题。”  
“……”  
白马露出了微笑。  
“离下一班新干线还有十一个小时零三十五分钟，介于回到东京后还要上课，黑羽君，我觉得我们该找个地方稍微休息一下。”  
黑羽耸了耸肩表示没有意见，同时似乎累得不想多说话，将脸转了过去。  
白马回想了一下方才看的地图，往附近淀川的方向走去。

绵长的河滩，因地势低斜而看不见上面公路的状况。  
应该可以说是一个非常隐蔽的地方。  
“为了安全起见，我们还是不要分开的好。”  
他抬头看了看，决定不要冒险。大阪的治安如何他不知道，但白马有预感一个侦探和一个怪盗在一起，哪怕未被指证，也很有可能会引来一系列的RP问题。  
黑羽打量了一下河滩草地，以事论事地说，“会把衣服弄湿。”  
“像旅馆一般舒适是不可能的，”白马选了一处坐下，“请你今晚就在这里勉强一夜了，黑羽君。”  
像是听见了熟悉的话，黑羽的动作停顿了一下，又若无其事地选了另一处坐下。  
在河滩上露天躺一晚并不是最安逸的选择，白马开始深切地希望夜里不要下雨。  
他闭上眼睛，听见身边传来细碎的声响，又睁开。  
离他们最近的一盏路灯不知为何灭了，周围陷入黑暗，但依旧勉强看得出另一边的人变了模样。  
“黑羽君还是有点担心他的姑姑的二姨子的弟弟的老婆，又回去了，”KID笑嘻嘻地告诉他。  
白马重又闭上眼睛。决定自己什么都没看到。  
“黑羽君还告诉我，他和你连聊天的欲望和话题都没有，还不如你和我之间有默契。”  
白马轻轻嗤笑了一声。  
“那么黑羽君有没有告诉你，如果觉得冷的话，可以靠过来一点？”  
KID看上去是想了想。“好主意，我可以把斗篷垫在下面。”  
白马看着对方移了过来，依旧是盘坐在地上的姿势，示意他稍作挪动，并将斗篷铺在两人的身下。比较挤，很近的距离。KID的单片眼镜就在他的面前，没有反光，能够看到后面脆如墨色的瞳仁。  
“我在想，”KID突然开口说，声音对于如此亲密的距离显得重了些，“周六我若是失了中森警官的约，他一定很不高兴。”  
白马挑起眉。  
“为了礼貌起见，我想我该把演出换到周日……你觉得呢？”  
身边的侦探似乎沉吟了一下。直视前方的目光波澜不惊。  
“很抱歉，周日我已经有约了，作为一个绅士，对一位女性失约是非常不礼貌的事情。”  
“咦咦？你不来？”KID瞬间露出失望的神情，“那么作为一个绅士，对于一个怪盗失约难道不会不礼貌？”  
“……”   
白马转过脸。一个令身边的人感到明显低于周遭气温的微笑。  
“不会啊。”金发侦探这样说，并微微眯起眼睛。洞察一切的眼神。“我们也可以迟些再约嘛。”

凌晨的时候下起了小雨。白马睁开眼睛，看见KID伏在草地上，蜷缩的身体。并没有高礼帽，普通的白西装和衬衫，领带被压在一边，缠绕在手指上。连续几夜的预告演出消耗了怪盗所有的精力，又或许是因为和之前多次一样睡在白马的身边而没有显得那么容易惊醒。他伸出手去触摸对方始终杂乱无章的头发，出乎意料的柔软。风和草的味道。难以捕捉的，无法作为证据而呈示的。  
白马想。这样的证据只属于他。  
只属于他一个人。

天光大亮时黑羽醒来，发现白马站在河边眺望着日出的方向。白色衬衫吸附着少年骨架的轮廓，被女生们誉为如王子般的侧脸由于没有附着多余的表情而显露出纯粹的温柔。内敛的气场，长远的，平静的目光。  
黑羽低下头，看见身上盖着金发侦探的外套。有着晨露和雨水的潮湿气息。

  
当新干线经过名古屋的时候便已经可以看到了当天的报纸。头条是［怪盗KID提前行动！皇家珠宝完好无损］，图片上被打开的保险箱里放着KID的简笔漫小条。白马努力回想对方所做的手脚，却怎么也想不起来究竟怪盗是在什么时候不知不觉地留下了那张告示。简笔漫上的KID咧着嘴在笑，简直如同孩童般宣告[本大爷到此一游]般的恶劣。  
他侧过头，身边的男孩子还在睡。本着黑羽的身份，而显得非常易惊。眼睫毛轻轻颤动，因面对着窗外的阳光而微微皱着眉。受到良好控制的睡相，用手撑住下颚，顺便捂住嘴唇。  
像是意识到自己受到注视一般，黑羽缓缓睁开眼睛。清醒的，不带一丝睡意的蓝色。  
“谢谢。”  
对方这样说。  
如同这句没有前后承接的道谢一般纯粹的眼神。


	3. Chapter 3

003

白马站在后院门口，门开的很大。太阳尚未完全落山，KID难得白天的演出已经结束，附近的警笛正在盘旋着远去。他低头看着面前蹲着的人影。看了三十秒。闭上眼睛，又睁开。再看三十秒。  
“KID！”  
怪盗抬起脸来向他笑。“嗨，侦探君。”  
“……”  
“你用了一分钟才想起我的名字，真让我伤心。”KID拍拍手，“刚和美丽的女孩约会回来，就忘了你的老情人了？”  
“KID，离我的华生远点。”侦探像是完全没听到对方调笑的语气，“除非你打算把自己的鸽子喂给它，否则请离他远点。现在。马上。”  
白衣怪盗无辜地缩回手。“没什么，只是抓了一条蚯蚓给它吃。”  
“华生不吃-蚯蚓-。”  
“它吃。”KID指了指正在不远处伸展翅膀的猎鹰，“而且吃得还很高兴。”  
面前的侦探抱起手臂，沉默地注视了他一会，转身将门关上了。加锁。  
然而往前走了没两步，那张再熟悉不过的脸又出现在白马的面前：  
“好没礼貌，是大侦探你自己说要迟些再约的，居然把赴约的人关在门外。”  
“把你的表情调整一下，如此得意的神情配这种委屈的语调很不搭，还有，请不要cos泰山，我家门框不是很稳，会塌下来。”  
白马面无表情地如此说着，一路从后厅走到书房，随后叹了口气，坐在转椅上，托起额头。  
KID好奇地跟进来，  
“怎么，约会不顺利？”暗藏幸灾乐祸的语气，顺手抄起桌上的镇纸器把玩。一个小小的水晶地球仪。  
白马眯起眼睛看着他每一步的动作，慢慢地开口：  
“如果我说，对方向我告白了呢？”  
“……”  
KID有一瞬间抿紧了嘴唇，随即展开一个轻轻的笑：  
“咦，那么恭喜呀，侦探君。”  
白马垂下眼睛，从抽屉里拿出一叠资料开始翻看，一副[请君自便]的模样。怪盗将地球仪转来转去，用手点着各个不同的国家，又转过身打量起书架，冲着不同语言的书籍从舌尖发出轻微的爆破音。和一贯好整以暇的姿态完全不同的，略显焦躁的气场。白马抿下一个近乎恶劣的笑容。  
“真的？”  
背对着他的怪盗忽然模糊地咕哝了一句。  
“抱歉？”  
“真的？”KID直起身，并没有回头，“她真的向你告白了？”  
白马放下笔，一副饶有兴趣的神情。  
“你为什么不问我有没有答应？”  
正在一排一排数点标有自己名字的卷宗的怪盗停了停，微侧过头。  
“那不重要。”声音放得很轻。“重要的是-她-的心意。”  
吹进耳朵的是些许的落寞。白马忽然觉得自己做的有点过了分。  
“不，不是真的。”  
侦探这么说，肯定的语气。怪盗半信半疑地转过身，看到的是对方真挚的眼神。有些难堪，迅速地转变成了淡定。白马朝着他微笑：  
“其实，中森小姐对你的评价很高呢。”  
KID挑起一边眉。“对-我-的？”怪盗的反应能力显然更快一拍，“我倒不知道中森警部的千金对我如此痴情。”  
白马轻轻地哼了一声，继续低下头去整理资料。  
怪盗马上露出了认命的神情：“她说什么了？”  
“她说……”白马再次放下笔，很明显注意力根本不在资料上，“她说黑羽君上课睡觉时会流口水，放学回家时常常看着天空走神，上课要迟到的时候飞奔经常被绊倒，平均每个月会被内山的粉笔头打到两次，当然险些打到的次数根本多到数不清，嗜食巧克力如命，夏天经常连续不停一日三餐地吃冰淇淋，一个月里总有那么两天因为要赶积下来作业而黑眼圈浓重，有两次课间还睡倒在男厕所里——还要听吗，怪盗君？”  
KID没有注意到自己的扑克脸正在抽搐着变黑，牙齿咬得很紧：“你都信了？”  
“当然不信。”白马看他一眼，学的恰到好处的，如风一般的眼神。“黑羽君怎么可能会熬夜赶作业，黑羽君的黑眼圈绝对另有原因。”  
“……”  
蓝紫色的瞳仁里有深深深深的愤恨。带有调笑性质的，过于兴奋的，如果是黑羽早就扑上来揍他一拳了的，被逼着不得不显出冷静的眼神。  
白马笑眯眯地看着他。风水轮流转，看谁整不死谁。（……）  
最终KID开了口。  
“我……”怪盗的音调卡得很紧，“今晚我也想留下来住。”

白马倚在床头看着一本小说，三十分钟前书签所在的位置是一百零二页，三十分钟后书签的位置还在一百零二页。厨房的方向正传来细碎的声音，怪盗KID正在给自己做夜宵。白马想怎么这么久以来他从不知道在夜间出预告的KID还有吃夜宵的习惯。  
随着怪盗摇摇晃晃端进来的是一杯茶，一杯热巧克力和两份三文治：“请用，我的大侦探。”  
白马眯起眼睛打量了一下属于他的那份食物，决定还是不要冒险。  
“我不饿。”  
KID耸耸肩把两份三文治都吃掉了，然后拍拍肚子上了床。  
“你知道，”在熄灯前怪盗看着他这么说，“你的床很暖和。”  
白马心想下次自己有必要找借口去黑羽家看一看同班同学是否睡得铁板炕，或干脆只是草席。

  
他躺在黑暗里在脑海里将当天的事件回放，女孩子的情绪不错一直在唧唧喳喳地说着快斗如何如何，他绅士地带着女生逛遍东京商业街喝遍下午茶，直到KID预告的时间，中森青子说找个能看见直播的地方吧，白马君。  
[我知道你还是很挂念那个小偷的啦。]女孩子那样狡黠的笑。  
他看着直播现场KID几乎已经有套路的开场，和谁也猜不到的手法不同的瞬间消失。在拿到宝石后那个混蛋对着电视镜头说，  
[太简单了，很无趣。]可恶的怪盗眨了眨一只眼睛，[我的侦探情人们都到哪里去了？不要吝啬，下次一起出来玩吧。]  
女孩子有点惊吓地看着一向绅士冷静的白马同学捏扁了手中的纸杯。  
[其、其实……]  
白马收回目光，小声地道了歉，并抽出餐巾纸开始擦拭桌面。女孩子接着说，  
[其实快斗告诉我了，白马君替他把周六的事情解决了，对不对？]中森青子的脸上有微微的红晕，[而且本来你今天也应该是有事的吧？谢谢你，白马君。]  
而白马只是看着她。一种意味不明的眼神。  
[黑羽君是这样说的？]  
[是啊，和白马君不一样啦，快斗那个家伙不太知道怎么表达，总是很倔……绅士什么的，果然还是白马君最合适啦，]女孩子又挥了挥手，[不过，快斗私下里也是个很温柔的人呢……]  
白马看着对面的女生眯起弯弯的眼睛，注意到对方的头发上插了一只崭新的发卡。四叶草形状的，镶着水钻，非常漂亮。  
注意到他的注视，女孩子红了脸，[快斗给我的……嗯……那个白痴还说存了整整一个月的钱，什么害得他差点因为没钱买车票在大阪回不来，也不知道在说什么，真的……白马君？……啊，爸爸！]  
白马将视线移向窗外，那里飞速开过的警车上女孩子的父亲正拿着喇叭怒吼[接着追！]，目光上移，在阳光的遮掩下几乎看不清怪盗那张扬白色的身影。  
回过神，他把女孩子方才说的话消化了一下，发现自己捏着已经变形的空杯的骨节正在微微发白。  
很好，他想。他有些嫉妒了。

  
白马眨了眨眼睛。这是一种非常陌生的声音，近乎粗鲁。他敢保证他的卧室里从来没出现过这种声音。  
“……zZZZzzzZzzZ”  
KID在打呼噜。  
很响。  
延绵不绝。  
乐在其中。  
当然也有很多四个字的词语能够用来形容白马现在的心情和想法。比如头痛欲裂。比如引狼入室。比如杀了KID。  
白马翻个身，正面对怪盗大张着的嘴。极端无礼的睡相，似乎还挂着一个傻气的笑容。他停顿了一下。  
“KID。”  
呼噜。  
“KID！”  
呼噜。  
“Kaitou！”  
砰！  
白马裹着被单仰躺在地上。几秒钟后他意识到自己被床客给踹了下来。  
“……”  
他坐起身，近距离地打量着对方如孩童般恶劣的睡颜。像是做着什么好梦，笑容越发明显了。还咂咂嘴。非常可爱的画面。  
白马思考了一下。毫不犹豫地抄起自己的枕头往那张可爱的脸狠狠地压了下去。

自从那晚以后，白马探人生的座右铭产生了重大的变化。他居高临下地看着装出一副刚睡醒无辜又惺忪眼神的怪盗，贴近对方的脸，一字一句地说，  
“你知道我刚才得到了什么样神的启示吗？”  
“什…什么样的启示？”  
身下的怪盗绷紧了背， 随时准备逃离。侦探笑得十分灿烂，双手拢住对方的头部两侧。暧昧至有毒的吐息。  
“神对我说……”  
在黑暗里发亮的瞳仁，像是镶在夜空中的细钻。他的眼睛在离怪盗五公分远的地方停住，几乎可以让嘴唇触碰的距离。他感到KID放松了身体，眼神却充满戒备，像是随时可以滑脱的鱼。白马笑了笑。恶劣的笑容。

“神说——珍惜生命，远离KID！”

  
第二天白马发现自家的盐罐空了。在经过一番紧密推理后，白马将昨晚KID给他泡的那杯红茶倒进了下水道里。

  
有时候他觉得自己对KID的防备绝不逊于KID对自己的防备。在一种轻松的伪装下尤甚。白马始终想不明白为什么自己的住处那么有幸可以时时让KID亲临，毕竟刚回到家就看见KID在客厅里自顾自地烛光夜宵不是一件对心脏有益的事。尤其在整整一晚的预告后。  
白马看了一眼墙上的钟，指针再次指向凌晨两点十二分。  
“KID，请不要随意拨动我家的钟。”侦探有些疲惫地说，“从警局出来时我看过时间，现在至少已经三点半了。”  
长桌对面的怪盗像是没有听到，站起身来绅士地鞠一躬。  
“来加入我吗，亲爱的侦探君？”  
“不了，”白马看一眼桌面上摆放整齐的玫瑰花红茶和饼干，“您用餐愉快。”  
在持续几天疲劳战的影响下金发侦探的脾气会变得不是很好，这一点KID很清楚。直率的怪盗决定切入主题，跟着侦探去了卧室。（……）  
“今天搜查二科的警员每个人表现都非常出彩，明天该让中森警官给他们发小红花。”  
白马松开领带，看了对方一眼，没有回答。  
“就好比突然从别人地方偷来了智商，连最不可能的退路都有双倍人手把守——这真不像你的作风呢，白马君。”  
白马忽然停下手中解衬衫纽扣的动作。“你的意思是？”  
“如果是你的话，总会给我留条活路的，侦探君。”  
怪盗丢给他一张警力分布图，上面有红色干净的笔迹。不留情面，直指KID出逃的最终路线。  
白马看了看那些注解，又看了看KID正蜷在椅子中的身体。眼神突然变得僵硬，一种微怒的神情语言。  
“把衣服掀起来。”  
对方从舌尖发出轻微的爆破音。“有什么好看的，又不是不知道下面是什么。”  
白马的手抓住KID衬衫的下摆。“我给你三秒钟考虑时间。”  
怪盗想了想，决定这已经是非常绅士的作风了，没有回答，只是张开双手。  
白马掀起对方衣摆后看见的是大面积的瘀伤。在肋骨下面，离心脏只有五公分处。  
“我一直在想，”KID轻松地说，“那个小鬼头的鞋到底是用什么做的。如果国家队人手一双这种鞋的话，没准英国足球也能蝉联世界杯了。”  
“……”  
白马没有做声，修长的手指轻轻往瘀伤处按了下去。KID缩紧了腹部，微微皱了皱眉。侦探抬起脸，扒下他的眼皮看了看，又摸了摸他的额头。  
“没有内出血，应该没有大问题。”  
白马这样说着，并直起身，将对方的衬衫撸平。退后一步，依旧是看不出感情，略带嘲讽的眼神。  
“接二连三地被一个小鬼头给伤到？作为KID，你也太失败了。”  
怪盗酸酸地看他一眼。“我希望那家伙下一脚往你的脑袋上踢。”  
“真高兴看见你也为我着想，怪盗君。”白马继续解衬衫纽扣的动作，“红药水在床边的急救箱里，棉签在床头。”  
身边的人饶有兴趣地注视着他，“你知道，什么时候你若是不想做侦探了，完全可以改行去开怪盗专用的私人诊所。”  
“永不。”  
“怎么？”KID往身上倒着红药水，懒懒地说，“现在就已经很像我的私人医生了呀？”  
“不，我是说我永不会放弃侦探的职业。”  
白马的眼神相当地意有所指。  
“在没有抓到我要抓的那个怪盗之前。”

他并没有马上睡着。黑暗里他看见KID将今晚失窃的宝石塞到他的枕头下，如同圣诞老人将礼物塞到袜子里一样。年轻的怪盗在他的床边蹲下身，因为牵扯到伤口而微微吸了一口冷气。他平视着KID，对方也知道他并没有睡着，静静注视着他的眼睛是那样的沉寂。像是一个不带有任何挑衅意义的片刻。  
然后他看见KID笑了。微微上扬的唇角，不带有嘲讽的意味的微笑。仅仅是微笑而已。

“晚安。侦探君。”


	4. Chapter 4

004

他仅仅迟疑了三分之一秒，已经走上台阶的女孩子便出声开始催。  
“快点呀，白马君，快斗那家伙估计已经饿昏过去了。”  
白马抬头看着面前的黑羽宅。脑子里有个模糊的念头，似乎要让自己记得查看一下黑羽家睡的什么样的床，然而这目前显然不是重点。  
房间很暗，床上有一团不知名生物呈黑影状正在挪动。从声音辨别，应该处在痛苦中。  
“快斗，我们来看你了，起来！”  
中森青子一脚将门踹开，随即将窗帘拉到最大，把窗打开，午后的阳光倾泻而入，床上的生物痛苦地呻吟起来。  
白马无法掩饰自己惊讶地看着这个生物。见光死的最佳诠释。  
这个生物显然也看见了他，用嘶哑的嗓音问身后的女生：  
“他来干什么？”  
“你说白马君？”女生对他如此态度显然很不满意，“白马君是好心替你来补习的，快点把手放下，别这么不礼貌地指着别人。”  
白马适时地补充一句说自己是-受邀-而来给这位生物，不，同学，补习的，言下之意是并非自愿。  
“不过话说回来……”白马迟疑地弯下腰打量着不明生物同学，“你这个……现状，不会传染吧？”  
浑身发着红疹，面孔铁青的黑羽毫不犹豫地朝着他的方向打了个喷嚏。  
“快斗！”  
“……”白马直起身，难以控制地卷起嘴角，“应该是严重过敏。”  
青子重重地叹了口气，“没用的快斗，我只是开玩笑往他的便当里偷偷塞了一点鱼……”  
黑羽猛地将被子盖过脑袋，模糊地抗议：  
“我刚好对这种鱼过敏谢谢！我告诉过你我讨厌鱼！讨厌！”  
“好了这位同学，你再喊嗓子就废了。”白马的声音听起来愉快的成分大于担忧，“如此蒙着被子不利于空气流通，等红疹化脓了可就……”  
女生咯咯地笑起来，黑羽愁眉苦脸地将被子掀下。  
“你们放过我吧，”过敏体同学有气无力地说，“把食物和水留下，人可以给我滚蛋了，现在，马上，全部。”  
白马注意到青子用作业本抽打黑羽的熟练程度和她舞弄拖把的熟练程度几乎相当。黑羽同学看起来更加痛苦了。  
“那就补习吧……”嗡嗡的声音。  
当然黑羽的智商黑羽自己清楚。白马也清楚。唯一的女生也并不是不会读书的料，一个多小时后三个人几乎把所有可以在黑羽住处堂而皇之逗留的理由都解决掉了。当然除了白马在某些细节上的坚持以外。  
“黑羽君，你的英文发音一直有些问题。”他这样说，实事求是的语调。“在很多时候，我觉得你的口语水平和你的实际英文水平并不相符。”  
“是吗？”对方嘶嘶地笑，看起来很是狰狞，“哪里又不对了，假洋鬼子？”  
“尤其是这个短句——[Ladies and gentlemen]，”白马严肃地说，“你的L发音和R过于相像，而且，在英语里[and]不会有[ando]的[o]这样的尾音。”  
“是啊是啊，”不明所以的女孩子附和着，“白马君毕竟是在英国长大的，他的发音比你准多了。”  
布满血丝的眼睛瞪过来，只有瞳仁依旧是那种清脆的蓝色。瞳孔里狠狠地燃烧着愤恨。白马适时地露出得体的笑容，并凑前一寸。  
“跟着我念，”他低地地说，近乎魅惑的声音。“Ladies， and， gentlemen——”

  
“Ladies and Gentlemen!”

白马揉了揉太阳穴，心想[and]的准确发音值得鼓励，但那个L还是太像R了。不过有进步。  
KID居高临下地看了看他，又抬起头。麦克风里的声音通过广播传向东京各大商业街路口，行人纷纷止步仰望。盛大的，盛大的演出。

“It’s show time!”

他跟着搜查二队的警员撞开通往天台的门。心里暗暗考虑了一下是否要让KID换一句开场白。真的，太老套了。  
不出所料地KID在屋顶，倚着栏杆往下望。含笑的眼神，修长的手指一个一个点过来。  
“五架直升机，三个电视台直播报道，总觉得仗势还不够大呢，中森警官。”  
中森银三的鼻子都要歪了，但不敢轻举妄动，KID将今晚失窃的水晶捏在了手里，一旦松手，从三十层楼坠下就会粉身碎骨。  
“呀，在这里……”KID注意到了白马的身影，“让游戏变得有趣的人物。”  
怪盗将水晶往侦探的方向一抛，距离有些远，所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
结果有些出乎大家的意料。  
白马并不是最好的抓捕手，但他养的猎鹰是。在所有旁观者目瞪口呆的情况下这种小型具有掠夺性的鸟类从侦探的身后腾空而出，将水晶衔在鸟喙中，并将其交给自己的原饲养者。  
在一片镁光灯的闪动中白马无比讽刺地想他居然成了这个演出中的一部分。还是压轴戏。  
在事先本人并不知情的情况下。

  
KID擅长秘密行动，这一点谁都清楚。  
白马现在需要研究的是对于猎鹰这样一种难以驯服的生物，KID是怎么在短时间内做到让它认了第二个主人的。这一点让白马感觉些微的不适，又像是遇见了一次不一样的个人挑战而显得蠢蠢欲试。  
之后很长一段时间内KID发现白马时常若有所思地盯着自己所养的鸽子。这让这个向来无所畏惧的国际怪盗第一次对自己一时的无心之举而事后产生了一丝丝的忧虑。

那次预告结束后KID照惯例去了白马的住处，在侦探面前吹嘘自己驯兽的能力，并和往常一样翻看着预告过后留下的案底。其间白马接了个长途电话而出去了一趟，等他回来发现怪盗已经不设防地睡了过去。  
白马计算了一下时间，他清楚地知道面前这位不服输的怪盗已经持续二十多个小时没有合上眼睛了。  
就同任何一个在桌前沉睡的少年一样，KID将头枕在手臂上，高礼帽歪在一边，单片眼镜的挂坠被攥在另一只手里。白马俯下身。如此近距离地查看，能够看见在发际处，旁人不易发觉的疤痕。似乎是红疹愈合后的疤痕。  
他迟疑了片刻，伸出手摘下KID的单片眼镜。  
并没有任何太大的反应，对方慢慢地睁开眼睛，略微模糊的瞳距，暂时不能聚焦的眼神。如同无云的傍晚，光线尚未消失的天际，纯粹的蓝色。  
白马在这样沉静的色淀里看到自己的倒影。同样淡定的神情。像是在做着一件已经重复多次的事情。  
“去床上睡吧，”  
侦探最终这样说。  
“可以更舒服一点。”

他想他永远不会忘记那样的眼神。略微的迟疑，经过并不全面的思考后决定表露出暂时的信任。一片空白。准备接受并信任他所说的话的姿势。不设防的姿势。  
哪怕只有一瞬间。  
他从怪盗的眼睛里看见自己的影像，占满了对方瞳孔的全部。他想。  
这是他一个人的特权。

“侦探君？”  
KID把脑袋探进书房，没有人。  
“大侦探？”  
卧室，没有人。  
“白马君？”  
趴在洗手间门外，没有动静……  
KID有些气恼，国际怪盗向来只能放别人鸽子，没听说过别人放他鸽子。他随手从餐桌上抓起一块吃剩的巧克力咬了一口。  
“这糖纸是特殊材料做的，你的指纹已经留在了上面。”玄关传来熟悉的声音。  
“……”  
白马走了进来，脸上挂着一贯不带威胁意味，却近似恶劣的笑。“骗你的，不过这块巧克力已经过期了。”  
KID放下戒备的神情翻了个白眼。“今天怎么回来的比我还慢？”  
“路上遇见了抢劫杀人案，警局录口供花了一点时间。”白马解开领带，“中森警官的情绪很差。”  
“是嘛，”KID眨眨眼睛，“抓不到KID，抓一个普通犯人也是好的。”  
“真高兴你和我想的一样，”侦探嘲讽地答道。  
“你倒是心情不错……”  
白马想了想，绕到怪盗身后，忽然用领带蒙起对方的眼睛：“是的，我心情不错。”  
他看见KID的耳尖红了。  
“……是要玩捉迷藏吗，侦探君？”   
白马伏在他的耳边，声音带笑，“难道我们一直以来玩的不就是这个游戏？”  
KID的身体出现了不易察觉的僵硬。  
“我以为我们现在是合作伙伴关系。”  
“正解，怪盗君。”  
白马笑了笑。潮湿的吐息钻进他的耳朵，KID条件反射地缩起肩膀，恰好贴到身后侦探的嘴唇。在耳窝的位置，藏在发梢之间。几乎不能被定义为亲吻的肌肤接触。  
“但我知道是你故意将那个杀人犯引到警察的周围。”侦探的声音很低，像是渗往四肢百骸的毒药。“我知道是你。”

半夜的时候他醒来，感到背脊上传来不一样的温度和些微的痒。不安分的怪盗不知何时挤到了他的这半边，乱蓬蓬的头发搁在肩胛骨往下的部位。白马有些艰难地转过头，可以看见KID紧紧埋在自己背后的睡姿。一只手抱着肩膀，如婴儿般防护的姿势，只有脸靠了过来，且看不见表情。但却是可以想象的，长期疲累后放松的姿态。  
他笑了笑。心想他知道。

  
“你知道我是谁，把枪放下。”  
白马推开储藏室的门，反手将锁扣上。  
“中森警官已经察觉到脱逃的是假KID了，搜查二科的警力一时还不会离开。”  
“已经发觉了？我还以为兵不厌诈。”  
“有警方在场，追杀你的人暂时不会找机会下手。”他没有理会对方讽刺的语调，“但这也意味着中森警官会继续搜查这所大楼。就是现在。”  
“这我知道，”KID抬了抬头，撞到了壁橱上的架子。怪盗在飞扬的灰尘里打了个喷嚏。“否则你以为我为什么躲在这里？风景好？”  
白马卷起了嘴角。“真难得你对储藏室的内部装修也有欣赏能力。”  
“……”KID将手插进口袋里，冷淡的语调里有不易察觉的恼怒。“如果你只是来讲笑话的，那么你可以走了。”  
白马收敛了表情，以同样冷淡的语调回复，  
“作为一个脱逃在外多年的国际怪盗，我以为你会更懂得分析事情的重要性以其利弊。”  
“是嘛，”怪盗讥讽地道，“下一句你就该提醒我欠你好几条命了。”  
白马重又展开笑容。微小的那种，但足够象征心情的愉快。  
“这种事情还需要我来提醒么？怪盗君？”  
意有所指地瞥了瞥KID的扑克脸，白马转过身去仔细地听了一下门外的动静。“三十秒。”  
他需要做的事情简直显然不过：在适当的时候走出去，并做出已经搜查完毕且没有发现可疑现象的模样。和搜查二科的警员工作久了，谁也没了那种再去重复检查的热情。  
“二十秒。”  
何况白马的父亲是警视局总监。在必要的时候这种头衔和关系能给一个十七岁少年的证词带来很大的分量。  
“十秒。”  
白马回过身，朝着直立在墙角，似乎可以融入黑暗的怪盗看去。声音放得很低，一种不再正面交锋而显得亲密的音调。  
“自己回去时小心些。”停顿。意味不明的轻笑。“我不想接到任何有关于你的杀人案件委托。尤其如果你是受害者的时候。”  
没有等身后的怪盗回答，白马打开门，以向来自信的姿态走出去。楼梯拐角刚好可以看见奔跑过来的警员小分队，他露出微笑。  
“没有人来过的迹象。”   
他的手依旧抓着身后的门把。似乎听见了很轻很轻的叹息。

  
家里有被小偷进入过的痕迹。  
窗户开着一条缝，书桌上有一个浅浅的脚印，床头柜也是，走廊的花瓶移动了一寸，地板上有室外带进来的树叶， 门轻掩着，双重锁仿佛不存在一样。  
白马想他明确地知道是哪一个小偷前来光顾过。贵重物品没有被移动过的痕迹，单独厨房里少了一袋从英国带回来的Green & Blacks巧克力。  
没关系。他想。KID在工作时也是需要补充能量的。  
白马合上卧室的门，没有关窗，也没有加锁。他看了看书桌前的椅子，又看了看天花板，最后环视了一圈周围的墙。皱起了眉头。  
他好像开始明白KID为何在没有打招呼的情况下转了一圈又走了。那样的念头像是窗外的积雨云一样在低空盘旋，却又无法形成实质的存在。在心底卷起细小的恐慌，一种抓不到的痒。  
白马仰望着窗外的夜空。没有访客的迹象。

  
他在睡梦里感到有人从背后推他，不是一种想要得到他注意力的推，力气很大，仿佛要将他推下悬崖，又感觉紧急，似乎要将他推离危险，如此反复，从肩膀到背脊，乃至直接撞上后脑。  
白马猛地睁开眼睛，床头柜冰凉的一角不偏不斜地杵上他的额头。不知何时钻进来的KID床上以转了九十度角的姿势蜷着，手肘抵住他的脖颈，一条腿紧紧压着他的腹部。从个人四肢的酸痛程度来看，这种状况已经持续了很长时间。他想很好，再这样下去自己就快成一座瑜伽雕塑了。  
“KID，醒着吗？”白马捂上自己酸涩的眼睛，非常无奈的语气。  
怪盗靠着他背脊的手轻轻动了一下，没有回答。  
“K——”  
毫无征兆的又一下飞腿袭击，从下至上，至少四十五度角，且力道偏重，白马猝不及防地翻到了地上。  
“……够了！”侦探在片刻的沉默后站起身，转到床的另一头，语气里带着愠怒，“就算你是——”  
白马的声音突然降了下来，他看见床上的怪盗正皱紧了眉头往枕头里缩。两秒钟后白马意识到KID正在做噩梦。而且是非常激烈的噩梦。  
KID的手反抓住枕巾，在睡梦中的过度用力显得骨节发青。应该是非常深沉的梦魇，向来警觉的怪盗咬紧了牙关，呼吸频率杂乱，浑然不知外界的变化，同时仿佛在和看不见的敌人搏斗一般在独自挣扎。  
白马同样地皱起了眉。  
迟疑了一下，他重新跳上床，强硬地将KID的身体扳了过来。双腿分开膝盖，手肘压住肩膀，双手捧住对方的脸。  
“KID，睁开眼睛。”  
怪盗紧蹙着眉，并没有要醒过来的迹象。  
“睁开眼睛，看着我，KID。”白马的声音很低，一种近乎命令的语气，“睁开眼睛。你在做梦，回到现实来，睁开眼睛。”  
KID重新开始挣扎，侦探不得不俯下身用全身重量压住不安分的怪盗。掐在对方双颊边的手指逐渐加重力道：  
“醒过来，睁开眼睛。”坚持不懈催眠般的重复，“看着我。回到我身边。睁开眼睛。听我的话。睁开眼睛。”  
“睁开。”  
“睁开。”  
“睁开。”  
他注意到怪盗的呼吸频率发生了改变，对方正在从深度梦魇里试图挣脱出来。  
“醒过来，没事了，你安全了……”白马轻轻地说，比方才更沉更暖的音调。“不要害怕。你很安全。”  
KID睁开眼睛。蓝得纯粹的瞳孔里有着不易察觉的惊恐和困惑，像是深海的光线，逐渐翻动着模糊起来。噩梦初醒的怪盗在几下的长缓吐气后蓦地掐住了呼吸。  
“……”  
白马忽然意识到自己正在注视着另一个人。或者说同一个人的另一种身份。  
“你干什么！”  
砰。  
他发现自己又跌坐在了地上。浑身上下越发地疼了。  
“你……”  
“——什么意思？”  
KID的声音。看不见脸，但能辨别是强行控制得平静的声线，漏出一点点的惊慌。仅仅是一点点而已。  
“你……”  
有一千句话可以问，有一千句话可以解释。你在做噩梦，你梦见了什么，你为什么需要如此剧烈的挣扎。  
而他按紧了太阳穴。最终改变了主意。  
“你什么时候感觉好些了，接着睡吧。”  
白马站起身，赤着脚走出了房间。

  
他看着客房的天花板，想了很多事情。比如怎么会这样，比如什么时候开始的，比如事态为何会发展到这一步，比如到底是怎么回事，比如为什么。比如为什么。为什么。为什么。为什么。  
他想一个侦探的整个生涯就围绕在这个“为什么”上面了。以及“谁”。他也不例外。  
为什么。以及谁。

他知道KID乘他不在进屋来翻箱倒柜不仅仅是为了一袋巧克力。向来警觉的怪盗将白马邸的上上下下都检查了个遍，没有发现任何的监听监视监控设备。  
白马想能让对方这样做的原因有两个。对自己的不信任，或是对别人。  
他发现自己深切地希望着不是前者。

  
次日白马在餐桌上发现一束紫色的风信子。边上KID制作精美的函件上写着：  
[对于我的失态很抱歉，希望客房的床不是太糟糕]  
和一行PS  
[谢谢。]  
他对着空气笑了笑。风一样的笑容。

  
“我真的不知道你对心理学有研究，”  
KID靠着书架颠着一个苹果，调笑的语气，  
“你那个时候到底对我做了什么？大侦探？”  
“格式化你的大脑并重新输入指令，” 白马面无表情地回答，“顺便种了个小木马。”  
“诶诶？真的？”  
对方弯起眼睛，在衣襟上擦了擦果皮，  
“怪不得我听见有人喊我的名字。深情地。”  
“我可不仅仅是-深情地-喊了你的名字。”  
坐在沙发上的侦探不为所动地翻着书，一点迟疑也没有的回复。  
“我还-深情地-让你从噩梦里挣脱了出来。”  
他注意到KID低下头笑了笑，随即咬了一口苹果掩饰了过去。白马将目光拉回书页上。  
“当然我也可以-深情地-对你做其他的事，”他说。  
对面怪盗的一块苹果呛在了喉咙里。   
“你……！”  
“心理催眠是一件不亚于KID魔法之神奇的事呢。”  
白马打断他的话，若无其事地卷起了唇角。  
“比如我还可以在那种情况下-深情地-让你说出自己的身份。”  
“……”  
侦探的身体向前倾了倾。发亮的眼神。  
“啊……在想些什么呢？脸红的怪盗君？”

  
白马探今天的心情不好，一周三次被床客踹到地上已经是他作为绅士的极限。内山正在讲台上义愤填膺地控诉着某些上课态度不严谨的学生，台下这些学生们正在笑。不知为何而显得过度神清气爽的黑羽正兴高采烈地扰乱课堂秩序，一会折了一架纸飞机丢过去，一阵风忽然刮进来吹动了内山的裤脚，随即有人喊了一声，  
“哎呀！内山老师今天袜子穿反了喔！”  
在一片孩子气的哄笑声中白马的前额撞到了课桌。  
“Tu me prends la tête ，”侦探咕哝了一句。  
斜前方的男生顿了一顿，随即饶有兴趣地转过身，流畅地张口：  
“Ta gueule, qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué, ici?”  
侦探慢慢地抬起头，视线里男孩子正无辜地展露一个恶劣的笑容。很好，他想，黑羽会说法语。而且发音比他的英语要标准些。片刻的思索后，白马露出了同样恶劣的微笑：  
“Segrafa sta archidia-mu。”  
“……”黑羽眯起眼睛，“Gellbourria salak, chukumu yala .”  
这尺度……白马控制了一下自己惊讶的神情，“Blödes Arschloch!”  
黑羽露出牙齿，“Boule !”  
“Jy pis my af, ”侦探懒懒地靠着椅背玩着笔，“poephol.”   
对面的男孩呆了一下，白马扬起了嘴角，毕竟不是每一个亚洲国家的人都会说南非语。  
“……Elif air ab tizak!”  
阿拉伯语。也够了不起了。  
白马托起腮，“Do prdele, kurva!”  
黑羽吸了一口气，“Fleskepanne!”  
“Takool zep ala hamada。”白马很平静。  
“tebya ne ebut, ”黑羽一字一句地说，“ti ne podmakhivai.”  
“Flocci non facio,”白马笑得很愉快，“tu es stultior quam asinus.”  
黑羽的嘴角扭曲了，重重地将手拍在侦探的课桌上，“Cac ar oineach——”  
“快斗？”  
四周不知什么时候已经安静了下来，白马忽然发现全班同学，包括内山，都正以非常奇怪的眼神打量着他们。黑羽的身体非常微妙地僵硬了。  
“快斗……”青子慢慢地挑起眉，“你都和白马君说了些什么？”  
“我……”  
黑羽啪地一声将椅子弹回去坐好，将嘴角从左咧到右，三代良民，四好青年的笑容。  
“我在感谢白马上次给我补习。白马说我进步很快，发音很准，用词妥当，说的一点不错，对不对，白马君？”  
女孩子露出怀疑的神情，“你刚才说的都是英语？”  
“对呀，”无辜的脸，“白马他会英国很多地方的方言，什么伦敦西区，约克郡，苏格兰，纽卡斯尔——”  
白马压着嘴角想幸好下课铃响的及时。  
一向拉着女孩子跑得比躲瘟疫还快的黑羽今天明显玩兴大发，收拾完书包后倚在白马的课桌上，压低声音：  
“喂，你知道如果我把你刚才说的那些话翻译出去给别人听，会有什么后果？”  
白马看了他一眼。“什么后果？”侦探卷起不怀好意的笑，“我可没有一个会追着你把你的嘴用消毒水洗三遍的青梅竹马。”  
“……”  
有些可怜对方瞬间黑下来的脸，白马想了想，伸出手去：  
“用全世界语言骂人这种事情，也要棋逢对手才有意思，真的，很有趣。”  
非常正式，仿佛初次介绍般的握手。侦探的眼神在黑羽的脸上停留了多那么一秒，似乎超出了对方能够感到舒适的界限，黑羽略微戒备了起来，然而白马只是喊了他的名字。  
“黑羽君。”

他想能够说服他自己的证据越来越多了。这个无所不能又爱显摆的年轻怪盗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白黑两人用过的语言按照顺序分别是：法语（前两句）、希腊语、土耳其语、德语、罗马尼亚语、南非语、阿拉伯语、捷克语、挪威语、摩洛哥语，俄语，拉丁语，爱尔兰语。  
英国英语有各种方言是真的，但绝对不会和中国方言一样相差很多，英国太小了（……）  
至于他们说了什么……法语那段是“我受够了”“闭嘴吧，你以为我是谁？”，中间太河蟹直接跳过，然后黑羽用俄语说“管好你自己的事”，白马用拉丁文回“我不介意，反正你比驴还笨”，最后黑羽跳起来用爱尔兰语骂白马是混蛋骂到一半……总之……好孩子千万不要学，切记！切记！


	5. Chapter 5

白马将视线从地上拉回来，重新聚焦在面前大块头的警官身上。  
“不是他干的。”  
非常肯定的语气，自信且平静的神情。  
“KID不会杀人。”  
搜查一科的目暮警官似乎不适应这个异国侦探的办案方式，有点为难地搓了搓手。“是这样的，这张预告函——”  
“这不是KID的预告函，”白马打断他的话，似乎并不在意自己对一科警官的礼貌程度，“KID使用的是胶版印刷涂布原纸，海蓝混黑的墨水。每一次预告函上的图案都是亲笔画上去的，所以没有一张相同。”  
用一系列实事求是且自然的语调说着这些的侦探俯下身去，用戴着白手套的手夹起证物。“纸张质量不同，墨水颜色不同，如果检测大概也可以发现成分不同。图案是KID钟楼犯案时留下的，从KID专属卷宗第十六卷三十二页下脚的图片可以对比看出。还有。”  
白马看了看地上的尸体，换上一种近乎冷酷的语调。“杀了人后留下身份这种做法，已经称不上是[预告]了。”  
案发现场陷入片刻的沉默，隐约可以听见背景中森警部通过电话在吼叫着“KID不可能杀人”云云。白马微微地笑了。  
“总之，不用麻烦中森警部了。”金发侦探这么说着，又看了一眼四周。了然的神情。“这里的案件……非常糟糕的想嫁祸于国际著名怪盗的杀人案件，由我来负责就可以。”  
同样的眼神扫过身边的目击证人，从刚才起就一直异常安静的同班同学。当然不是一次两次地嘲笑过所谓侦探的体质，只是见到这种画面的时候依旧会引起长长的沉默。  
白马注意到黑羽的双手在裤袋里捏成了拳头。

结案后侦探买了两杯咖啡。  
“送你回家？”  
正在出神的黑羽抬头看了看他，像被烫到一般将眼睛转了开去。随即摇了摇头。“不，我要送青子回去。”  
“中森小姐也由我来送好了。”  
“不行，”斩钉截铁的语气，仿佛从梦游中被硬生生拉回的眼神，在侦探近距离的审视下迅速地聚焦并僵硬起来。“你想都不要想。”  
白马摊了摊手，平静的语气。“反正顺路，可以让我一起吗？”  
对面的男生沉默了片刻，似乎找不到别的的反驳，而意兴阑珊地点了点头。  
白马将咖啡放在他的眼前。  
“你现在这幅样子，会让人觉得中森小姐需要反过来保护你。”  
男生嫌恶地揉起了眉头。  
“你懂什么。”  
与平时不同的尖锐语气，侦探注意到黑羽在口袋里的手依旧捏成拳头的形状，随时都可能夺门而去的姿势像是在极力掩饰一种深深的不安和烦躁。白马将目光定格在少年的身上。  
“你知道，这不是你的错。”  
黑羽抬起头，侦探没有多余意味地看着他，平淡的语气仿佛只是在阐述一个客观事实。金发少年的气场内敛，神情始终平静，由于推理刚刚结束而显得格外沉稳。没有指控的意思，仅仅是陈述句而已。茶褐色的瞳仁在警局如海的灯光中泛出近乎幻觉的暖调。  
“杀人的契机只能作为结案的理由，而不能用来解释犯案的本身。”侦探这样说着，“我一直都是如此以为的。”  
在人声鼎沸的背景里身边的少年陷入沉默。一段很长很长的停顿后白马感到黑羽的呼吸开始趋于平缓。一种开始逐渐放松的迹象。 他捧着咖啡站在黑羽的身边，一个停顿，两个停顿，很长很长的停顿，很长很长的时间。  
黑羽发现白马一直都没有走开。

  
身着夜行衣的怪盗攀着窗栏向他打招呼，“晚上好。”  
白马没有将视线从电视报道上移开，只是点了点头，“请进。”  
KID三两步跃过书桌，直接跳到床上坐到侦探身边，脱下礼帽，从里面抽出一杯皇家奶茶。  
“请用，侦探君。”  
白马略带嘲讽地看了他一眼，接过茶杯，将注意力转回报道上面：“仅仅是礼貌而已？”  
“不，”一向说话如猜谜的怪盗这刻很直白，而且很真挚，似乎真挚得有点过头了，“感谢你，大侦探，不惜一切维护我的名誉，真的，作为你长期的对手，我感到又惊讶又感动。”  
白马考虑了一下是否要纠正对方“不惜一切”这种说法，最后决定沉默地喝了一口茶。新闻报道上适时出现他白天时对案件的分析，一贯自信的语气，完全进入状态的冷静，如果没有最后那一句的话。  
他眯起眼睛。有点想不起来那时的自己为什么说了这么一句话。  
身边的KID直起了身子，饶有兴趣地盯住了电视屏幕，上面的白马探正朝着地上画着白线的人形轮廓露出一种奇怪的眼神。有着一些冷漠，略带遗憾，欲言又止，复杂的眼神。  
“KID是一个完美主义者。”  
电视里的白马探这样说，声音很轻 ，像是自言自语。语气非常平静，像是诉说着天气一般常见的话题，却不可否认地有着一定的骄傲因素在内。像是想要维护什么一般，一种轻柔却坚定的音调。  
“他不会做出这种违背他原则的事情。”  
“……”  
KID将身体重新倚回床头，转过脸打量身边侦探的反应。房间里很暗，电视画面的转换在金发少年的脸上打出不间断的光隙。一种幻觉般冷漠的温柔。  
KID清了清嗓子。  
“你…”向来擅长控制语言的怪盗似乎终于无法找到合适的词汇，“你很相信我？”  
相对来说侦探的回答要流利很多。  
“我相信我多年来积攒的关于怪盗的经验，以及我的判断能力。”  
白马看上去并没有多余的表情。在光影中沉浮的暖褐色有着令对方无法抵挡的瞬间穿透力，如同几个小时前他看向黑羽时的眼神。了然，却没有指控的意味。  
“我相信我的判断能力。”  
他这样重复了一句，并闭上眼睛。跳动的光隙里可以听到KID在身旁的呼吸，绵长的节奏和吐息。消去了以往冷冽的气场，一种逐渐放松的表现。和几个小时前一样，几乎可以隔着布料感受到皮肤的温度，真实并长久存在。  
他想这是一种奇怪的默契。建立在一种奇怪的信任与不信任之上。KID与他。他与KID。  
仅他一人的特权。

  
“如果我是你，我不会从那边走。”KID倚在楼梯口，懒懒地说。“至少有两杆狙击枪从对面的大楼窗口直指这个房间，只要有人推开门就会直接爆头。或是胸口。要看你的身高。”  
白马站住脚步，将手放回口袋里。同样懒懒的语调。“若你不在门后，那么的确没必要打开这扇门。”  
“真高兴你如此在意我，侦探君。”  
“识时务者为俊杰，”白马看了一眼盘旋的楼梯，隐约有脚步声从下至上逼来，“我有感觉光凭我一个人的力量不能从这种糟糕的情况里逃出去。”  
KID看起来很愉快，“真不愧是我最喜欢的大侦探，每一次的推理都如此到位。”  
“晚点寒暄，先让我们都活着出去好吗？”  
白马开始在周围寻找最接近武器的东西，身边的怪盗几乎用同样的速度拔出了魔术手枪。两人交换了一下目光。  
“我学过柔道，擅长近身搏斗，”白马平静地告诉对方，“但如果对方也有枪，而且目前看来这个可能性很大，就不会有太大用处。”  
“我擅长躲，”KID用同样平静的语调说，听不出是否有调笑的成分在内，“还有坑蒙拐骗。远距离的话大概能撑一阵。”  
脚步声越发地近了。白马退了一步站在KID身边，转过脸注视着对方的眼睛。在没有反光的情况下，很清楚地能够看到怪盗瞳仁里深沉的颜色。比天空蓝一些，比深海淡一些，准备好了面对挑战而十分理智，看不出其他成分在。白马点了点头。  
“我相信我的判断能力。”他这样说着，仿佛三天前同样的对话发生在不久前， “I’ve got your back if you’ve got mine?”  
KID笑了笑。“就如你所说的那样。”  
白马计算了一下时间，等警察到来至少需要五分钟，楼梯下方有追兵，门外有狙击手。KID擅长从空旷的地方脱逃 ，他自己则可能需要对方帮一把。那么唯一可行的方法就只有一个。  
“你想办法让我们通过那扇门，我暂时抵挡一下。四分五十秒。”  
眯起眼睛，白马将堆在角落的空纸箱和杂物推了下去，枪声随即响起，紧接着是来自身后声势浩大却没有任何杀伤力的爆炸，通往顶层的门通了，随后而来的是准确击中了KID假人的子弹。  
大约只有一点三秒不到的空隙，白马感到身后的怪盗迅速地抓住他的手腕往外拖，离开室内后立刻被摔到房间的墙上。  
“要想活命就听我的，不要动，”  
顶层的展览室比他们想象的要大，从一边到另一边的移动几乎不可能不引起注意。KID急促的呼吸在他的耳边，周遭皆是粉色的烟雾，还有不时玻璃碎裂，以及子弹破空擦过的闷响。白马清楚地知道那是近距离射击的声音，只需动上一动就可能暴露目标的状况。  
“我没有意见，”侦探的语调依旧很平静。他抓紧了怪盗的手腕，“不过前提是我们两个都能活着出去。”  
白马似乎听见了对方的一声嗤笑。当然也有可能是幻觉。  
“废话，”KID轻轻地说，“就像你说的，怪盗是完美主义者。我不会丢下你一个人被打成马蜂窝的，放心。”  
“……”  
大脑深处似乎有个念头想反驳这不是他想表达的意思，白马张开口却听见子弹进入肌肉的闷响。难以描述，足以让人浑身血液凝固的声响。两下。身边的人蓦地没了动静。  
“KID！”  
温热的液体渗入他的指缝，白马意识到有不算少的血液正朝着对方的手臂往下流动。烟雾太浓，几乎无法确定伤口的严重性。侦探的心脏停了一拍后开始超负荷工作，他听见自己比平时要高出一度的音调：  
“KID！没事吧？”  
“多久？”对方的声音听上去像是从牙齿中蹦出来的。白马皱紧了眉，又松开。  
“三分十二秒。”  
“那还死不了。”  
发现身边的人像是想要挣脱他的手，白马抓得更牢了。“哪都别想去。侦探也是同样意义上的完美主义者。”  
咳嗽里的轻笑，“第一次听说。”  
“凡事都有第一次。”  
“最多还有五秒，烟雾……”  
白马感到有股不大不小的风正从玻璃窗的裂口中吹入，眼前正变得清晰起来。他看见怪盗的肩膀全都是血，简直和礼服一样白的一张脸正努力调整着扑克表情看着他。他忽然明白过来。  
“不要动。”白马俯下身，用熟练的搜身手法拍着身边人的口袋，“剩余的烟雾弹？闪光弹？任何能转移他人注意力的都行。”  
“内袋第三个，”KID听上去仍在有气无力地笑，“我说侦探君，不要趁这种时候吃我的豆腐。”  
白马看了他一眼。毫不服输，风一般的眼神。“那种事情以后有的是机会。”  
“……嗨？”  
两颗闪光弹，不同方向。紫色的烟雾弹，配上催眠瓦斯。KID感到自己的口鼻侦探被潮湿的布料捂了起来，白马的声音一如既往镇静地在他耳边说，  
“忍一下。”  
年轻的怪盗意识到那是用他自己的血濡湿的衣料。他想可惜自己失血过多导致牙齿打颤无法继续吐槽，否则一定又是一个好笑的场面。  
子弹破空的声音开始减缓。身边的侦探也停止了动作，由远至近的警笛声从来没有这么悦耳而过。  
KID努力把头抬起来，逐渐消散的烟雾里出现白马那张神情控制得很好的脸。侦探蹲下来在他的面前，非常纯粹的，注意力极端集中的，用尽了全部力气的眼神。  
“二十五秒。剩下的要靠你了。”  
白马这么说了一句。速度很慢，说到最后一个字的时候音调已经涣散了开去。  
KID看着他靠在墙边闭上眼睛，忽然惊恐地意识到对方在面对催眠瓦斯时没有使用任何的保护措施。

  
白马做了一个梦，梦里他在看海平线，一种奇特的颜色，比天空蓝，比深海浅，混进朝阳的金，和黑夜褪去的浅白。他听见有人用清冷里含着戏谑的声音喊他侦探君，有很多很多的非洲热可可在眼前晃来晃去。KID的扑克脸看不出真正的感情，只有面对他时会露出特殊的眼神。风一样的眼神。

for your   
eyes  
  
only

  
白马醒来的时候身边还是那束紫色的风信子，KID正坐在床头试图用牙齿叼着勺子给他喂饭。面对子弹都面不改色的侦探终于忍不住呻吟了一声。  
“我没有听神的话，”他咕哝了一句，“神说珍惜生命，远离KID，我没有听神的话。”  
KID笑嘻嘻看着他，“别告诉我你傻了，侦探君，那仅仅是催眠瓦斯而已。”  
白马接过对方手里的碗盘，盛起一口汤塞进怪盗的嘴里。“伤势比较严重的是你吧，动动手给我看。”  
KID用一个怪异的姿势耸了耸肩，白马哼了一声。  
“张嘴。”  
“侦探君亲自给我喂饭，我真荣幸。”KID舔了舔勺子露出笑容，“或者说侦探君差点牺牲自己而成全了我的性命，我真荣幸。”  
正在将鸡汤往自己口里送的侦探君停住了动作。“牺牲自己？”白马面无表情地重复了一句，“我以为你会比这更聪明。”  
“……”  
“试想如果当时被催眠瓦斯迷倒的是你，又在受伤流血难以移动的情况下，我该怎么把你救出去？我可不会凭空脱逃这种盛大的魔术，怪盗君。”  
气馁的怪盗转了转眼睛。“可你还是想救我出去的么。”  
“必然。”  
白马露出好看的笑容。  
“否则你觉得中森警官看见你浑身是血地倒在我的怀里会怎么想？”

  
“我想这是一个闹剧，”白马说。“我不认为这是一个好主意。”  
床上的怪盗睁开一只眼睛。“这是没有主意下的主意，”对方说，并翻了个身。“难道-绅士的-白马君会舍得将一个受伤的同伴丢出门外？”  
白马抱起手臂。“受伤的同伴，不会，受伤的逃犯，难说。”  
“呀，我还以为我们关系很铁，一会儿你救我，一会儿我救你什么的。”KID的声音听起来充满了不怀好意的愉快成分， “还喂饭。还同一个勺子。还……”  
“……同床共枕，”侦探的微笑看起来寒气四射，“但这不代表我有义务收留你整整一个周末。”  
“那我该上哪儿去？残疾人救济中心？”  
白马按紧了太阳穴。“我以为KID从不在阳光下出现。”  
一阵唏嗦的声音，上半身缠满绷带的怪盗用及其怪异的姿势从被子下钻了出来。面朝窗外，眯起眼睛，认真的神情。  
“今天是阴天。”  
“……”  
白马发现自己正在不由自主地回想他侦探生涯里遇见过最巧妙的密室杀人手法，并打算将其付诸实践。观察完天气后的KID坐起身，换上一种悲伤春秋的表情。片刻的相对沉默后怪盗眯起眼睛转向门边侦探的方向。  
“……我饿了。有吃的吗？”

“Breakfast in bed,”英国侦探面无表情地如此宣布，每一个单词都能滴下毒来。“Consider this a great honour.”  
KID盯着餐盘上的全英式早餐露出了欢欣的笑容。“你真的从来不让我失望，大侦探。”  
“我很荣幸。”吐出来的字像是柠檬汁。“祝您用餐愉快。”  
“啊～～～诶，不帮我来吗？”  
侧对着他的侦探张开了口，像是想说什么，最后改变决定坐了下来。  
“张嘴。”  
他看着这个国际有名的怪盗露出孩子般不防备的神情，在他的命令下笑得弯起眼睛。他忽然觉得这个孩子很好看，这样的情况下尤其。因没有受到威胁而没必要戒备的，难得的松懈。  
“要给你围一条餐巾吗，KID君？”  
嘲讽地这样说着，白马的手指却按上对方沾了食物的唇角。KID适时地伸出舌头舔了一下，短暂的互相接触。一个傻到足以令任何人捂面的桥段。  
他抬起眼睛。对面的怪盗正看过来，有一点惊蛰的眼神。白马笑了笑。一个没有任何多余意味而显得格外温暖的笑容。  
片刻后他注意到对方逐渐露出了和自己相同的神情。

  
白马的手指一本本移过书架上的书。  
“宝石图鉴？”  
“倒背如流。”  
“中世纪历史。”  
“太黑暗。”  
“格林童话？”  
“我已经长大了……”  
“有你自己生平传记，大幅照片，亲笔签名的卷宗？”  
“……好啊～”  
白马看了沙发上的人一眼。“我拒绝。”  
KID从唇间发出细小的爆破音，“别用那种眼神看着我，我知道你也是很自恋的，大侦探。”  
“我们还是来读读福尔摩斯探案集吧，或者亚森罗平也可以。”  
“OH NO！”  
“那么，”风度十足耐心奇佳的侦探君从书架角落里拖出一叠沾了灰的小开本不明书籍，眯起眼睛。  
“我们来看看这个吧。”  
“[这个]是指？”  
“1994年开始连载，现今已经15年，超过681话漫画，529集动画，13部电影，无数同人衍生相关，”白马看了一下封面内页里的凤梨头，“却至今还在介绍新人物，连结局的曙光都看不见的，这样一部无耻之极的作品。”  
“……”  
“用来消磨时光再好不过了，怪盗君。”

客厅里的挂钟敲响七点的时候KID将脸痛苦地埋在了漫画里。  
“忽悠！大忽悠！”  
“我也是这么觉得的。”白马嗤笑着翻过一页，“什么关东关西名侦探联手都抓不到一个小偷这种事情真是太傻了。”  
“谁要看小孩子风和日丽讲故事啊！”明显没听见的怪盗继续埋着脸，一边伸出手摸索到一块饼干塞进嘴里。“快说冷酷帅哥到底死了没？没死？没死那个新人物到底是怎么回事？啊？”  
“……”  
白马看了看正趴在沙发上用手垫着下颚，将腿跷在自己膝盖上的怪盗。又看了看。将自己手里的漫画合上，朝着对方的脑袋重重地拍了下去。  
“起来，”侦探面无表情地说，听不出是否在生气。“用你那双残废的手，把你自己丢到门外去。”  
从漫画里爬出来的怪盗眨了眨眼睛，忽然石化了。“啊，这个……”  
白马哼了一声。“子弹并没有伤到筋骨，对不对？从早上起你其实就可以活动双手了，对不对？”  
“……”  
KID坐起身，用不太灵活的动作抓了抓头发，换了个方向重又趴了下去。从下至上的眼神无辜得恶劣之极。  
“但还是很疼。”  
白马提起嘴角。“喔，这个我相信。”他抓住怪盗的肩膀轻轻使了一下力，对方小小地呼了一声然后软了下去。侦探用同样轻柔的动作梳理着怪盗的头发，从发根到发梢，像是情人的爱抚。说出来的话却和气氛相去甚远。  
“你喜欢这套漫画我可以送你，”白马说。“但请你把全套64卷都用自己的手搬回去。”  
趴在他膝盖上的怪盗开始抽动肩膀，似乎因为疼痛而控制着动作。他发现这样看过去KID特别像某种大型猫科动物，很难说是否正处在被激怒的边缘。白马微微坐直了身体。  
“你知道……”  
片刻后KID抬起头，眼眶里有细小的泪水，脸上是笑。他因为对方的这个表情而重新放松了背脊。生性爱玩的怪盗将下颚垫在他的大腿上，歪过脑袋，吐息如同暧昧的挑逗。蓝色的瞳孔比任何他所见过的宝石都要明亮。  
“你知道，”他听见对方这样说，“作为一个怎么也抓不到我的侦探，白马君，你纠结的细节还真特别。”

  
白马觉得自己很纠结。相当纠结。非常纠结。比纠结大学纠结系的纠结教授的纠结儿子还纠结。  
“KID！”他努力探着头往上看，“从屋顶上下来。现在。马上。”  
“我在呼吸新鲜空气，”上面传来轻飘飘的回答，“和你在一起太闷了。”  
白马攀着窗沿的指节发了白。“我可以让气氛不闷，只要你下来。”  
一阵笑声，从上面伸下来一只手。“要一起来透透气吗？”  
白马闭上了眼睛，觉得自己的血压正在升高，“我没有爬自家屋顶的爱好。”  
“按照我说的去做就行。”KID将脑袋伸下来，眨了眨眼睛。“相信我。”  
“……”  
这一定是自己17年来做出最错误的决定，白马有些嘲讽地想。他叹了口气。“你说吧。”  
“首先爬上你那张书桌。对，把茶杯拿开。踩在窗沿上，抓紧。没关系，掉下去也就两层楼，就算我接不住也不会直接挂掉……别看我，看着上面，找到抓力点，对，那边就可以。用一下力就OK，来——”  
白马忽略了对方伸过来的手，不太熟练地将身体越过屋檐，整个人爬了上来。  
KID盘腿坐在屋顶上，正冲着他笑：“干得好，侦探君，不过下次可以不用客气，适时被拉一把可以省力很多。”  
“是吗，然后呢？”侦探讽刺地掸掸裤腿学样坐下，“将你尚未痊愈的伤口拉开，让你更有理由在我这里多呆两天？”  
“……你好像不太待见我的样子……”  
“天地良心，绝对没有，白马邸随时恭候您的大驾。”  
KID翻了个白眼。“下次我会自备粮食和水，包括被褥床单。”  
“和主人同床共枕一晚收费一万五千日元谢谢。”  
“……”  
白马看着怪盗气恼的神情卷起嘴角。“我一直记着账的，怪盗君。”  
“……还记账……老子要做贵宾卡打八折……”  
一向淡漠的侦探终于笑出声来。永不承认吃瘪的怪盗高傲地仰起头转个身，朝着远方眯起眼睛，又忽然从口袋里掏出一副望远镜：  
“等一下让我看看，”KID兴奋地挑起眉毛，“哦哟哟，服部君又被丢出工藤宅了……”  
“这也是身为怪盗的职业道德吗，偷窥君？”白马懒懒地看着他。  
“时刻注意阶级斗争敌人新动向？是的，”  
KID毫不在意地笑着，又控制不住诱惑般地向后倒去。白马挪了挪身体让对方靠得更舒服些，顺便将手指重新插入那团永远理不直的头发。KID朝着他舒适地眯起了眼睛。大型猫科动物。绝对是。  
片刻纯粹的沉默。没有任何勾心斗角而显得十分放松的安静。他看见对方的眼睛印出天空的颜色，光线沉入宝石一般的晶体，像海一样沉静，风一样的眼神 。  
“为什么总是到我的地方来？”  
轻柔的声音，不带任何指控意味的询问。白马的手指从乱发中抽离，无意识地描绘着对方年轻而线条分明的眼部轮廓。如蝴蝶般轻颤的眼睫毛在他的指尖搔出一波一波的痒。他卷起唇角，看见对方做了同样的事情。  
“因为我可以不用不相信你。”  
从不直白的怪盗最终用了这样一个双重否定句。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKE  
“说起来侦探君，你刚才说你可以让气氛不闷，都可以怎么个不闷法呀？”  
“拥抱接吻上床，任君选择，我相信观众也等不及了。”  
“……”
> 
> 超三万字数达成。  
和以往文章不同的有以下几点：  
— 工藤一次也没出场  
— 黑羽小朋友出场不到两千字  
— 超过两万字的场景发生在床上，然而尺度目前依旧是零


	6. Chapter 6

006

白马眨了眨眼睛。又眨了眨。手上的书掉进了水里。  
“KID……？”  
“晚上好，侦探君。”  
白衣怪盗蹲在他身边，伸手进浴池搅了一点泡沫搓在指尖。意味不明的笑容。  
“我在门外等了你很久，想到你可能在泡澡，就进来了。”  
“……”  
由于太过惊讶，向来言词流利的侦探除了微微睁大眼睛什么也说不出来。他望着对方将湿漉漉的小说从水里捞起来放一边晾好，又将自己裸露在外的手重新塞进热水里。一副好整以暇的模样。  
“没事，你慢慢洗，我看着。”  
“……你-看着-！？”  
怪盗挑起了眉。“愿意让我加入也可以？”  
“Oh, my, God.”侦探用自己的母语说，极端英国的语调。“I do not believe this. I cannot believe this!”  
“Believe what you may, ”KID不在意地挥了挥手，“我以为地方够大，而且多日来的交往证明侦探君你很好客，再加上今天外面很冷……”怪盗对着冒着蒸汽的热水和泡沫露出了向往的神情，“你家沐浴露挺好闻的，白马君。”  
白马难以置信地瞪着他。  
“不过作为怪盗，我的职业道德不允许我强迫别人。或是如此不礼貌。”KID露出微笑，“你继续。”  
白马闭了闭眼睛。又睁开。面前的怪盗依旧微笑着看着他，面孔沾了些雾气而显得益发柔软。他扶住了额头。  
“进来吧，”侦探无奈地说。“我想现在听神的话太晚了。”  
KID笑嘻嘻地开始脱衣服。白马往浴池里部挪了挪，水面哗啦啦分开，泡沫在空气里不停飞动。怪盗随即跳下来，双手伸开做了个划水的动作，露出满足的神情：  
“相～当暖和！”  
“真高兴你连我家浴室也看得上。”白马看着天花板。“从此我就再没有个人领地了。”  
对方笑嘻嘻地游到他身边，“喔，我也是有一定牺牲的，白马君，你绝对是史上第一个和KID坦诚相见过的人。”  
“……”  
白马将目光移回来。面无表情地伸出手将对方的脑袋按进了水里。  
“我很怀疑你知不知道‘坦诚’这两个字怎么写，”侦探说。  
“咕嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟。”  
“让我看看，你吃我家的，用我家的，看我家的，睡我家的，打算什么时候过门？嗯？”  
“咕嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟……”  
“下个月？下周？什么，就是现在？我太惊讶了，KID君，你在个人事务上居然也如此主——”  
水下忽然偷袭过来一双腿，白马向后仰去翻倒在了池边。不怒反乐的侦探回过身开始笑，伸手进水里准确地捧住对方的脑袋向上拉出水面，对上KID正在不停眨动的眼睛：  
“I have you,”白马说， “I always have.”  
侦探的声音里有一种不可诉说的力度，调笑的语气里混进不易察觉的认真。KID停住了眨眼的动作，露出了狡黠的笑容。  
“You know you do.”  
非常暧昧的回答，KID丝毫没有留下给他反应的时间便伸出手抓住侦探的头发。“你也下去看看吧？侦探君？”  
他发现自己整个人被按进了水底，向来爱玩的怪盗用的手劲出乎意料地大。难得玩兴大发的侦探反身抓住对方的身侧，意料之中年轻而光滑的皮肤，几乎可以感受到那尚未完全定型的身躯下隐藏的爆发力。并不擅长近身搏斗的怪盗开始明显耍赖，将整个身体压上来，松开了头顶的抓握，他乘机破水而出，将对方整个人揪下来按在池边。  
“我好像告诉过你我学过柔道，”白马露出危险的微笑，“在水下也是。”  
KID甩了甩头，毫不在意的神情，“我好像也告诉过你，我擅长躲和逃，还有坑蒙拐骗。”  
“喔？”白马眯起眼睛，“现在你还想怎么逃？”  
“我不打算逃。”KID吃吃地笑，将鼻子抵上来，“我打算坑蒙拐骗。”  
白马卷起了嘴角。“不会有这个机会的，怪盗君。”他垂下眼睛，将脸错开小小一角。“我已经见过你全部的把戏了。”  
几乎毫无预兆地，他的嘴唇贴住了对方的肩窝。意味不明的亲吻。  
“很荣幸我一直可以是离你最近的观众。”  
有短短的沉默，然后他感觉到年轻的怪盗围住了他的腰重新开始笑。KID歪过了头将脸颊贴在他耳边，一个亲密的小动作。  
“一直也很感谢你的捧场。”  
爱玩闹的怪盗这么说着，声音里有着和神情不同的真挚。  
“My favourite tantei-san.”

  
白马打开床头灯，身边的怪盗模糊地咕哝了一声皱起眉。  
“我看会书，你接着睡。”侦探说。  
KID睁开一只不算太清醒的眼睛看了看他，靠了过来将脸贴在侦探的大腿上。白马笑了笑将手放在对方的颈部，从皮肤下的大动脉可以清晰地感觉到怪盗慢且有力的心跳。一个非常理所当然的动作，对方也相应着做出了一个理所当然的反应。白马看见半眯着眼睛的KID蹭了蹭他的腿，轻巧地卷起了嘴角。  
他因此注视了对方很久。白马想这样的画面从第一次出现起就刻进了他的虹膜，随着时间的推进像一部情节具有跳跃性的电影一般逐渐变化。从倚着窗，靠着书架，趴在沙发上，到温度相触地在身边。KID在拉近和他的距离。一种不可言名的入侵。  
他将书本朝自己的方向挪动了一点，落下的阴影恰好盖在身边人的眼睛上方。KID舒展开了眉头，睫毛如羽翅般轻轻颤了颤，无意识地将脸动了动，嘴唇恰好贴在他的腿侧。一种蜻蜓点水，类似亲吻的接触。  
白马笑了笑。将视线移回书页。  
三点多的时候他感到睡意袭来，试图放下书却发现对方半个人已经趴在了自己的腿上。额头散下来的乱发盖住了KID的眼睛，怪盗的呼吸平缓，正陷于非常深沉而安稳的睡眠。白马转了转眼睛。心想自己第二天又要因血脉不通而暂时残废了。  
片刻的思考后他关上灯，重又将手放入怪盗的头发。自家沐浴露的味道，风一般的轻悄。他有些不可控制地卷紧了手指，感到对方略刺的发梢咬进自己的指端。并没有什么意义的，单纯觉得令人愉快的动作。就如他入睡时的心情一般，尽管姿势难堪，却并没有什么理由的愉快。  
就着同一个非常不舒服的姿势醒来的时候是清晨，怀里的KID正在小幅度地从左将头扭到右。白马条件反射地松开手，揉了揉眼睛。  
腿上的怪盗发出了细小的嗤笑声。  
白马停下了动作，蹙起眉。他注意到KID正就着入睡时的那个姿势注视着他某个不应该被外人注视的部位。更糟糕的是那个部位现今出现了每一个男生早晨都会出现的反应。  
“早上好，侦探君。”  
KID充满戏谑的声音意有所指，简直愉快得上了天。  
“今天也很精神？”  
“……”  
白马慢慢地做完了[揉眼睛]的动作，一把将KID的脑袋从自己的怀里推开。他蹒跚着跳下床，沉默地看着恶作剧得逞的怪盗仰面瘫在床上笑得浑身发抖的模样。随后侦探毫无预兆地抓起被单两端，并狠狠地将其掀了起来。  
“早上好，KID。”  
白马重重地将被子扔在地上，面无表情却同样意有所指地看着怪盗的下半身。他的眼睛像初生的朝阳那样不可直视。  
“很高兴看到你也如此精神。”

  
事后想想白马探觉得自己的人生很R级。像是一部写歪了的同人小说。（……）

黑羽拉着幕布：“什么时候轮到我出场？”  
“来来往上看，这篇文标的是K白K的CP，然后才是白黑，快斗你太心急了。”  
“……”  
黑羽紧捏着幕布的指节开始发白：“他在这里干什么？还是贵宾席！”  
身边的女孩子探头看了看，“你说白马君？都说了这篇接下来是白黑……”  
“正经点！”  
“喔。白马君是侦探嘛，受邀来近距离观赏你的演出的。”青子摊摊手，“因为快斗你总是在班上用魔法恶作剧整人啊，所以大家都想拜托他拆穿你的把戏……”  
“是吗？太好了，”黑羽听起来快磨碎了牙齿，“我的第一个魔术就是大砸活人，青子把你的拖把借我，我马上把它变到白马的脑袋上面去。”  
女孩子咯咯地笑起来。“别扯了快斗，你又不是真的讨厌他。”  
“……”黑羽转过脸，非常不可思议的神情，“我不是？”  
“当然不，”青子不在意地挥挥手， “眼神里看得出来。……啊，轮到你了，”女孩子的手扶上男生的肩膀，猛地一用力，“快斗加油！”

潮水般的掌声和口哨。

白马仰着头，眯起眼睛打量这个少年。应该是被青梅竹马一下子从幕后推了出来，而显得有瞬间的手足无措，又很快地调整好了状态。几乎不出所料地，对方的目光扫视过全场后率先落在了他的身上。略带挑战的，些微不屑的，很快又收了回去。  
黑羽清了清嗓子。“大家好……”  
“快斗上啊！”后面有人跳到了椅子上挥着拳头，“我们受你欺负很久了！快点把自己变没吧！”  
“大变活人～”“把内山老头变上去～”“NO NO只要他的短裤就够了！”“什么都好～把这个无聊的校园祭的气氛带动起来吧！”  
台上的黑羽抱起双手，装模作样地辛苦思考一番，最后露出了灿烂的笑容。  
“As you wish, ladies and gentlemen.”  
像是忽然内敛了气场，黑羽做出优雅的手势。白马有些分心地想这次的英文发音倒是值得表扬，下一刻会场的四面八方都发生了爆炸。糖果、鲜花、彩带和金粉铺天盖地地洒下来，高中生们尖叫着开始争抢。  
整个噱头的过程中白马的视线都没有离开台上的少年。他看见黑羽转了转眼睛，一种“你很无聊”的神情。当然年轻的魔术师的所有小动作也全部被他收在眼底，不知是否对方故意，白马甚至觉得黑羽没有使出他所会的全部把戏。  
待全场观众的注意力多多少少回到台上的时候，黑羽神情肃穆地举起了右手。  
“让我们欢迎内山老师，”  
他打了一个响指。  
重物坠地的声音，几秒的烟雾散去之后观众席里爆发出了哄堂大笑。侦探睁大了眼睛。  
黑羽笑嘻嘻地戳戳真人大小的内山纸板人形，又扯了扯纸板上的全棉内裤，“挺适合的，你们觉得呢？”  
白马痛苦地将脸埋在了手里。  
“下面让我们仔细看看裤子上的图案，呀，好多红心……”  
礼堂里的笑声几乎掀翻屋顶，白马抬起头微眯着眼睛，透过炽亮的舞台光线，看见黑羽朝他送过来的，风一般的眼神。带着些微的嘲讽，和一点点恶作剧的意味。像是讨要表扬的孩子般，一种得意的神情。  
白马忽然觉得他们在全校学生的包围下分享了一件独属于他们的秘密。这样的认知让他的心跳开始无故加快，心底翻涌起愉悦的感觉。他朝着台上的少年笑了笑。风一样的笑容。

“哟，黑羽，好惨，又打扫卫生，哈哈哈……”  
“再说一句我就把你的脑袋按进卫生间的纸篓里。”  
“黑羽君，请加油，别太晚，因为……”  
“……我和你说了多少遍我不是KID了，你怎么比白马那家伙还烦？”  
“快斗HI，快斗BYE。”  
“喂，青子，喂，你这个女人，见死不救么，别走得这么快！喂！”  
“……”  
“啊，是你。”  
独一无二的欠钱脸，不耐烦程度简直可以破纳斯达克综合指数。还是几年前股市前景大好的时候。  
“你想干嘛？想说啥？落井下石？幸灾乐祸？想和卫生间的纸篓做亲密接触？好了我不是KID，所以，白马HI，白马BYE，白马BYEBYE。”  
“……”  
白马饶有兴趣地看着他。“我一直很想知道你是如何在对方一言未发的情况下持续了长达三十秒的单人对话的，黑羽君。”  
对面的少年扶着扫把泄了气。“我很悲伤，”黑羽说。“我悲伤逆流成河。”  
“公平点来讲，你是不应该将内山老师的短裤秀出来。”白马摊开手道。 “穿反了的袜子是一回事，印着河蟹图案的四角裤那又是另一回事了。”  
“哈哈，哈哈哈……有事吗？没事你可以走了。”  
“没事。”侦探抽出一把椅子在边上坐下，好整以暇的样子。“等你结束，和你一起去今晚KID的现场。”  
“……”  
他看见黑羽的手握紧了扫帚的把柄。对面的少年用控制得很好的语气反问，  
“我为什么要去KID的现场？”  
“嗯？”侦探同样用无辜的眼神看回去，“你不和中森小姐一起去探班吗？”  
“……”  
黑羽的手指松开了，随即握着扫把向侦探的脑袋挥过去。白马边低头边心不在焉地想这一招和中森青子习惯的拖把攻击可真像。他听见对方气呼呼的声音：  
“让开！好狗不挡劳动人民的道！”  
白马没有说话，他露出好看的笑容。“那边还有角落没有扫干净，黑羽君。”  
“……”黑羽骂骂咧咧地顺着他指的方向扫过去，“……总有一天我要把内山的内衣也挂在校门口……”  
白马正要回答，忽然想起什么似地抬起头。就和每一个漫画桥段一样，此刻的教室门口正站着脸色铁青的班主任，每一条皱纹都抖得快要挂不住的样子。黑羽的脸瞬间僵硬了。  
“……没关系，”  
在暴风雨来临前的沉默里黑羽听见侦探这么说，声调很平，  
“就算打扫全校也没关系，你可以慢慢来。”  
白马的眼神过于欢快地闪了闪。  
“今晚的演出要等到凌晨呢。”

  
中森警官打了个哈欠。  
像是病毒一样，十几秒内搜查二科的所有警员都接二连三地打了哈欠。  
白马吸了吸鼻子，空气里并没有催眠瓦斯的味道。怀表上的指针正指向凌晨一点四十分。他的脑海里忽然浮现出黑羽在漆黑一片的校园里挥舞着扫帚仰天长啸的场景，便没来由地笑了出来。任谁也想不到的吧，俯视众生的KID私下里也有许多的小无奈。比如缺零花钱，比如上课睡觉时被粉笔头砸醒，比如被罚替全班同学值日。  
“如此愉快，在想什么呢？”  
白马猛地回过身。对方的声音就缠绕在耳边，周围却只有早已多次确认过身份的，私下里也比较熟悉的警员。在哪里……？  
“不用找了。”怪盗低低地笑，像是情人间的私语，“我得高人密授，学会了隔空传音的秘术。”  
“……”  
白马伸手理了理头发，在耳后和发梢间扯下非常小的纽扣式传声器。侦探眯起了眼睛。  
“喔，今天早上我看见你在路边喝咖啡吃早点，顺便装上的。” 像是能够准确捕捉到他的思考回路，怪盗不假思索地接上。“刚睡醒的你警惕性不高呢，白马君。”  
离开了耳语范围后显得微弱的声音非常难以捕捉，白马又将传声器按了回去。决定暂时对后面那句话不发表评论。  
“尽管不是双向传声，但你若是想说什么的话，我也看得到。往右转一点。”  
白马发现自己正对着一瓶茂盛的插花向日葵。不出所料，叶瓣里藏着同样微小的监视器。  
[有创意。]白马俯下身，做了这样的口型。[终于更有小偷的样子了。]  
“白马君？你……在对向日葵……说什么？”  
白马回过头，小警员的脸上正露出一种想笑却不敢笑的痛苦神情。耳后传来的嗤笑声相比之下就明目张胆很多，金发侦探思考了一下，收敛出一副严肃的神情。  
“我在问它怪盗的藏身处。”  
“它？花？向日葵？”  
小警员的手抽搐了一下，似乎想来探他的额头又没敢，中森警官揪起了眉毛往这个方向看过来，又打了一个哈欠。白马点了点头。  
“是的。它告诉我，怪盗目前就在——”白马并没有回头，伸出的手指向左上方。非常自信的动作和姿势，不大不小的声音让所有的警员全部都集中了注意力。“——那里。”  
耳后一直粘附着的绵长呼吸忽地没了声音。白马慢慢地走到展厅中间，抬头向上笑了笑。  
“晚上好，怪盗君。”  
专属KID的单片眼镜下坠从换气道的网格里露了出来。耳后微小的爆破音告诉侦探对方正感到不可思议，白马心情愉快地退后一步。  
“钻下水道这种事情，也只有小偷和老鼠做得出来了。”  
“……”  
欲知后事如何可以去看魔术快斗1-4卷中所有KID预告现场的混乱场面，只是一向冲在追捕怪盗最前线的侦探这次难得地退到了墙边。他的手按着左耳，唇边按下一个隐蔽的微笑，眼睛看着正在蹦跳的中森警官。微型传声器里正传来滔滔不绝的抗议：  
“这是通风口！通风口！和下水道是有本质性区别的！”  
[啊。这种事情，也只有……会纠结了吧。]  
白马想了想。哪怕知道对方听不见，也最终没有将那个名字放出来。

不可说。这样才有趣。  
仅属他一人的游戏。


	7. Chapter 7

白马推开洗衣店的门，将沾满不明液体的衬衫西装外套统统塞进洗衣机。国际怪盗在被逼的走投无路的时候也会耍阴，这一点熟悉73漫画kuso路线的大家都知道，那么会发生因总闸被砍而导致整幢建筑水漫金山搜查二科全军淹没这种乌龙也是情有可原的。他将不会导致衣物退色的洗衣粉块丢进左格，又将柔顺剂倒进右格。蹲下身查看系统设定，按照说明按钮拨键并投币。按下START。  
侦探退后一步，抱起手臂看着显示屏上红色跳动的数字。拥挤的空间里只有一排排滚筒洗衣机以不同间隔轰鸣着运转的声音，转转转，停。  
“好巧。”  
白马忽然这么说道，并没有回头，听不出感情的语气。转转转，停。  
“黑羽君。”  
角落长椅上的一团黑影慢慢长成了一个少年的模样。  
“是啊，多么巧。”  
黑羽的语气透着万年不变的不耐，“我以为白马大少家里有专用佣人替你洗衣。”  
“为了能够方便一位国际怪盗随时来访，显然我必须放弃生活里的小小享受。”白马将视线转到对方身上，黑羽条件反射地抬起下颚用一贯倔强不服输的神情迎战。片刻后侦探放暖了眼神。  
“不过我有预感他今晚不会来。”  
黑羽张了张嘴像是想说什么，卡在了半途，用力地打了个喷嚏。白马蹙着眉头笑了笑，礼貌地将视线移回显示屏上。还有四十分钟。怎么看都不像会是无聊的四十分钟。  
角落里传出嗡嗡的声音：  
“我不需要你的手帕，假洋鬼子。”  
白马挑起了眉，“就算有那种东西也在洗衣机里了。”  
“那么我也不要你的餐巾纸。”  
“……”  
“衬衫袖子就更别说了。”  
黑羽仰起头，正朝他走过来的侦探脸上带着揶揄的笑容。然而那种笑容在对方看清他的现状后就消失了。  
“你……”  
毕竟是擅长应付突发事件的侦探，白马在片刻的惊讶后收敛了神情。  
“你应该把自己打包塞进洗衣机里去滚一滚，黑羽君。”  
“是啊，那样还暖和些。”黑羽难得没有反驳，垂头丧气地抽了抽鼻子。很难说是放弃，还是放松的姿态。“不过说真的，比起半夜在一家洗衣店里裸奔，我宁可脏点冷点。”  
“这是什么？铁锈？”白马搓了搓对方被磨出暗红色的领口，手指自然地顺带到脖颈皮肤上。抚摸几下后蹙起眉，“你受伤了？”  
“不是那里，”黑羽啪地将他的手打掉，“不管你的事。”  
“把衬衫脱下来。”  
“开玩笑！”对方睁大眼睛，“你以为我下面还穿着什么？小棉袄？”  
“一件彻底湿透的衬衫对于一个正在发烧的人来说是非常不明智的穿着选择，黑羽君。”白马长久地看着他，“脱下来。”  
“我没有…”黑羽的反驳听起来相当软弱，“…发烧。”  
“至少38.3摄氏度，”相当地实事求是的语调，“是你自己脱，还是我来？”  
“……”  
黑羽不情不愿地开始拨弄扣子。少年的指甲已经轻微泛紫，动作也并不是非常灵活，但神情倔强，白马便转过了脸，没有更多的动作。  
“然后呢？难不成你的衣服给我？”  
侦探的眼睛都没眨一下，“自然。”  
“……”正在解最后一颗纽扣的动作停在了半空，黑羽放下了手重新蜷起身体。“那还是算了。”  
“我还有一件外套，黑羽君。不要在这种时候挑剔好吗？”  
黑羽哼了一声。“我不需要。”  
在一个空白的时间段里对方看着他，仅仅是看着他而已。身后的灯光白泛泛地像海，白马的脸是他略带晕眩的感知里唯一有稳定性的视像。暖褐色的瞳孔，背着光而显得深沉。他看着他的眼睛，觉得有什么东西从胸腔里被一丝一丝地抽出来。他没有说话，他也没有。  
当黑羽以为对方最终要放弃的时候他看见白马蹲了下来。侦探垂下眼睛，又抬起，瞬间变得复杂的眼神和表情纹路让他开始警惕，然而白马只是握住了他的手。  
黑羽睁大了眼睛，他看着对方深深深深地吻他的手腕。皮层底下动脉跳动的地方，间于怪盗的手套和衬衫之间唯一暴露出来的地方。他想白马会挑这种位置可真不是巧合，还有这温度可真不是一般的烫人。他看白马的姿势不可挑剔，就像老电影里的王子一样。片刻的空白后他想他一定是秀逗了。  
“你不需要我的施舍。”  
他听见对方这么说。低低的声音像是那样的咒。  
“但是我想帮助你。”

白马放下书 ，身边的男生抬头看了看他，把占着位置的书包丢到了地上。  
“好巧。”  
“每次都用同一个开场白真是太逊了。”  
“真没想到黑羽君也需要复习。”  
“我这不是复习……”黑羽点了一下资料，“我这是学习。”  
白马露出了愉快的笑容。“我也是。”  
身边的人抬起头来注视着他，嘴角渐渐攀上一个心知肚明的弧度。没有太多的挑衅意味，仅仅像是分享了一个私密的笑话一样。  
“第12页下方那道题，好像少给了一个变量值。”  
黑羽升了个懒腰，“或许。但也不是不能做。”  
白马看到他的草稿纸上写了两页潦草的，怎么看都不像是高中课程里教过的公式和计算。恰好黑羽也正探头过来看他的作业本，忍着笑：“小数点没必要计算到后四位……”  
“黑羽君。”  
身边的人一下子收敛了笑意。  
“你好像最近黑眼圈很厉害，”白马实事求是地说。  
没想到黑羽沉默了一会儿，叹了口气，“连你也看出来了啊。”  
白马原本想说‘以往都是我先看出来的’，话到嘴边觉得不妥，便只是看着他。黑羽放下书本，四十五度角颇有些惆怅地看着窗外，半晌，也不回头，没头没脑冒出一句：  
“白马，你也算是半个师奶杀手了，怎么才能搞清楚女人心里在想什么呢？”  
“……”  
白马的钢笔掉在了地上。黑羽的每个字都很惊爆，他不知道到底对哪个部分感到更shock才好：  
“师·奶·杀·手？”  
“半个，仅仅是半个。”黑羽看了一眼他的表情，马上松了口，“剩下的半个是少女杀手……”  
白马重重地合上练习簿，双手交叉托起下颚，标准的侦探审视犯人表情。  
黑羽马上做出一副愁眉苦脸请大师救我的表情，“我是说真的……”垂下眼睛，又撇了撇嘴，“算了，当我没说过。”  
白马看着他打开作业本，指尖转着笔，一副心不在焉的样子，若有所思地开口：“是青子？”  
对方的笔也掉到了地上。黑羽颇有些僵硬地转过头，眼神半是恐怖半是钦佩：“让青子知道你说她是师奶……会用扫帚把你一点一点拍成肉饼……”  
白马对那个画面做了略微想象，然后寒了一下。几秒后觉得不对：“那还有谁？红子？”  
黑羽索性放下本子，跷过来大力拍他的肩，“白马君，我会为了做法超度的。”  
白马被他拍的往一边斜去，终归忍不住一脚踹出，黑羽一个没坐稳跌到了地上。金发侦探居高临下，面无表情：  
“黑羽君，你该知道勾起一个侦探的好奇心后又不满足他是个什么样的后果。”  
黑羽索性盘腿坐在地上，翻着眼睛，“我家邻居大妈原来经常送我吃的，最近好像喜欢上右门一个教授和他的学生了，也不搭理我了，我当然想知道为什么！”  
白马眯眯笑着不说话。  
黑羽改口：“我们的音乐老师说要请我吃章鱼烧，你说她怎么还不兑现呢？”  
白马继续笑。  
黑羽继续说胡话：“奥巴马夫人近来好像也没消息了，这是为什么呢……”  
白马的脸有点僵硬了，恰好上课铃响，眼前的人哧溜一下窜得没了影。  
略微思考了一下，白马翻开手机，简单输入几个句子，又合上。  
继续笑。

接下来又是适合发生点什么的放学时分。阳光不错，斜斜从窗户照进来，二年B班的同学走了七七八八，只剩下了活宝四人组（谁？）  
组长黑羽的脸有点黑，或者说不是一般的黑。  
红子往他的耳朵里吐气：“黑羽君，你身边最近桃花很旺哦。”  
黑羽拼命客气，“哪里哪里，一定是白马这家伙跟在我身后跟太久，沾来的。”  
红子呵呵笑，接着吐气，“我感觉是一个师·奶·级的人物哦……”  
黑羽怪叫一声落荒而逃，后面青子挥舞着扫帚同样夺门而出，“快斗！过来受死！吃师奶一记！！”  
白马闲闲地合上书，历史告诉我们，借刀杀人与借花献佛一样，利用一个人的关系网比什么都重要。（……）  
七转八转后青子不见了，红子不见了，黑羽重新从窗口刷地跳进来，两眼红的和兔子一样：“白马！你算不算男人！？”  
白马很惊讶地说你想让我怎么证明给你看？  
黑羽气得差点昏过去，“是男人就不要八婆一样到处把兄弟的秘密说出去！”  
白马哦？一声，唔～一下，最后嗯……？  
“黑羽君……”向来对情况抱有良好估计并充满自信的侦探这次语气里也充满了迟疑，“我们是兄弟？”  
黑羽摆出一个黑客帝国里刺客的姿势，长啸一声扑过来，白马低身往后一躲，没想对方来势汹汹，课桌应声断了一个脚，书包和没来得及收的书本哗啦啦掉了一地，黑羽还想接着进攻，一脚踩到笔袋上，趴地摔了个底朝天。  
白马颇有些怜悯地看着他：“这是我和兄弟间打过的最短的架。”  
黑羽反手抄起钢笔就往侦探的脚上戳，对方眼疾手快一把把他捞起来，体位（……）改变太快，血压跟不上，黑羽眼前一阵眩晕，手也就软了下来。  
“大丈夫…要钱没有……要命不给……”还要哼唧。  
白马又好气又好笑，拍着他的脸，“这是怎么了，你是谁，你对我的黑羽君做了什么？”  
黑羽睁开一只眼睛看他，又闭上，一副死鱼不配合的样子。白马觉得有趣，将脸又凑近一点。对方的眼睫毛抖了抖，突然睁开，眼神却满是揶揄：  
“放学后的教室里玩kiss这种事情，桥段也太老了吧，侦探君。”  
白马告诉他：“我在通过你的黑眼圈浓度判断你到底有几天没睡觉了。”  
黑羽哼了一声，蹲下身开始捡（白马的）书本。白马默不做声地看着一幕颇有些不符合常理的画面，对自己是否在做梦而进行了严密的推理。结论是否。那么剩下的可能性只有一个：  
“你有事要求我？”  
黑羽抬起头。面前的侦探好看地揪起了眉， 纯粹是一副想要证实自己推理的表情。阳光填充视野，有那么一瞬间他觉得对面的少年几乎不能直视。他沉默了一会儿。  
“没什么。”

黑羽恢复了那副冷淡又爱理不理的样子，似乎前一天的KID式亲密没有发生过一样。白马觉得这种伎俩简直可以叫欲擒故纵，多次意图交涉无果，百般无奈，凭空添了几分颓废气息。  
搜查二科最近很是太平，KID不出现，中森警官的小肚子就开始往横向发展，大有要超过搜查一科目暮警官之势，连青子也开始期盼下一次的预告，奈何没有任何动静，凭空也多出两个眼袋。  
令人觉得昏昏欲睡的夏天到了。  
空气里充满着闷热的 青草味道，知了的声音几乎要盖过街道上的噪音，阳光白湛，填充视野。  
各地的学校都快放假了，校园里也充斥着夏日的躁动，警视厅里的小道消息说大阪的服部平次由于种种的原因跑到了东京来，又由于种种的原因使搜查一科的工作量猛然增加，连白马探一个不留神被中森警官卖了出去，改为目暮警官卖命了。  
有电视台来采访，白马对着镜头苦笑：“还是想念和KID作对的日子，毕竟，那个顽皮的怪盗有他的原则。”  
少年侦探的目光恰到好处地移开画面，落在被大雨冲刷过的地面上。  
“不伤人。”

  
一道阴影带着咖啡的香味遮过来，长椅上的金发少年抬起眼。  
黑羽带着一副奇怪的表情居高临下地问：“你在干嘛？”  
“看人，”白马说。  
“星期六早上七点半？”  
白马并不回答，毫无关联地伸出手，“谢谢。”  
对面人果不其然鬼使神差地就把咖啡递给了他。白马笑了笑。“坐。”  
黑羽坐了下来，还是忍不住左顾右盼，“白马君，我不得不提醒你，在周六清晨独自坐在公交车站打量来回行人是一件心理很不健康的事。”  
白马喝了一口咖啡，“这是你的经验之谈吗，经常踩点的KID君？”  
黑羽从鼻子里嗤出声来，“你在说什么？用日语再说一遍。”  
白马不置可否地耸耸肩。周六，时辰尚早，街道上行人并不多，安静得可以听见流浪猫的咪咪叫声，却看不见猫影。  
“People watching，”白马忽然开口，“简单地来说，就是看人。”  
黑羽挑起一边眉毛。  
“你看拐角过来的这位小姐，”白马继续说着，眼睛却看向别的地方，“中学生。整个手机上都贴着很bling bling的钻饰，唯独背面是空的。”  
黑羽有些不太确定地看着对方，“呃……”  
“刚收到条短信，看到名字时皱了一下眉头，回复时面无表情，发出后却露出微笑。”白马转过头来看他，“这说明什么，黑羽君？”  
“男朋友？”  
“追求者。”白马收回目光。“手机背面是留给男朋友大头贴的地方，所以对方一定是她并不想真心交往，却对这种关注而感到喜悦的，注定要失恋的，追求者。”  
“是经验之谈吗，白马君？” 黑羽微挑起嘴角，颇为戏谑地眨了眨眼睛。  
白马没有理会他。“那边，穿粉红色裙子的小姐。大腿弯处有静脉曲张的痕迹，应该是长期翘腿而坐留下的。OL，或许办公桌很小，那么应该是底层OL。衣物颜色很亮丽，而且她对这套打扮很有信心。若不是新买的，那么就是她的性格比较喜欢张扬的颜色，而上班时间又不允许，综上所述，我觉得我的推理是对的。”  
黑羽低下头，双手敲打着椅边，脑袋一点一点，像是在思考什么问题。片刻后他看过来：  
“白马，你这是宿醉未醒吧。”  
白马把视线锁在正前方，挑了挑眉。“哪里。我坚信我最终能够抓到KID，所以不用担心，还没有要到借酒浇愁的地步。”  
“一夜没睡？”  
“忘带钥匙了。”白马微微笑，终于转过头来看他，“忘了奶妈还在伦敦，现在是我一个人住。”  
“唔。”黑羽面露怜悯，“你应该让你的好朋友KID帮你一把。”  
白马笑了笑，“他已经帮了。”说着举起手中的咖啡杯示意。  
清晨的阳光有种初生的白亮，初夏的风已经有了些热意，黑羽微微晃着身子哼着不成曲的小调，像是有些心不在焉，身边的白马十分安静地看着街道路人。像是一个将睡将醒的梦的边缘。  
“难得的周末，有什么安排？”黑羽忽然问。  
“我在等你的安排，”白马很自然地说。  
黑羽停止了身体的摇晃，然后看过来。“白马，”他的声音里带着笑意，“我是谁？”  
白马以同样的眼神看回去，貌似严肃的，带着一丝戏谑的。  
“对我来说都一样。”

他觉得自己的侦探生涯在遇见KID后就充满了各种不可能的挑战，光依靠推理早已不够，KID会逼着身边的侦探们变成十项全能。比如现在，KID和黑羽的要求如出一辙：  
“你去租辆车。我们去郊游。”  
白马不知道到底是该对‘自己沦为了KID司机’还是‘KID要求和自己一起去郊游’这个事实感到更惊悚一点，等反应过来，事情已成了定局，KID坐在了副驾驶位上，而自己则连说不的机会都没了。  
“系好安全带，”KID指挥他，“我以为英国佬都很懂得交通规则。”  
白马一边拉安全带一边面无表情地看了他一眼。多日交涉下少年侦探发现这一招比较有用，KID立马眼观鼻，鼻观心，规规矩矩地坐好，一副’我很识相‘的样子。  
白马露出一个淡淡的笑。“去哪里？GPS君。”  
KID报了一个特别偏远的山区的名字。白马点了点头，一言不发地发动了车子。  
十分钟后对方果然忍不住了：“你就不好奇我们为什么要去哪里？”  
白马轻描淡写地看了他一眼。“我们为什么去那里不重要，重要的是-你-要去那里。”  
潜台词大概是“你去哪里我都会跟去”的意思，KID的脸有一瞬间的空白。  
“你……果然……”  
边上的人音调微微颤抖起来，一副毛利小五郎见到冲野洋子般的激动，眼看着鼻涕都快下来了，白马觉得自己绝对是唯一一个有幸见到如此令人不敢恭维的KID的侦探。KID一把抓住他的手臂：  
“我没有看错人，下次去偷女性内衣这种事情——”  
“想都不要想。”白马斩钉截铁地打断他。  
“那警备分布图——”  
“你的每一个字都有可能成为堂供。”  
“中森警官的私密邮件？”  
“我也可以马上停车让你自己走到山里去。”  
边上的人委委屈屈地住了嘴，开始咬指甲。车厢里大概安静了几分钟，KID野心不死，卷土重来：  
“呐，我说，我的管家最近到国外去了——”  
“我奶妈也留在了英国，我不也好好的吗，大少爷？”  
好好的就不会忘了钥匙而在街上坐一个晚上了，KID翻了翻白眼。还有，  
“我是穷苦人家的孩子，”KID说，“连天妇罗都很少有的吃的那种。”  
“因为生活所迫，所以出来行窃吗？”白马讽刺地道。  
KID用力点了点头，神情真挚，谁骗人谁是小狗。（……）  
白马又看了他一眼。“可以考虑。”  
“……诶？”  
“我是说，天妇罗可以考虑。”  
KID揪起了眉毛。“吃的你可以给，必要的帮助你却不肯伸出援手？”  
而白马只是看似不对盘地回了他这么一句。  
“养宠物给吃的比较合法。”

天气不甚理想。午后很快天空就暗了下来，接着便下起了倾盆大雨。这是一种夏季特有的天气，席卷着狂风，以及令天地都为之失色的强降水。  
很快怎么样都看不清楚前面的路况了。  
“还要前行吗？”白马将车停在路边，用纯粹征求意见的语气问道。  
答案是显而易见的，但KID明显不是一个按常理出牌的人。  
“现在还不是后退的时候，”KID这样回答他。似乎不仅仅是字面上的意思。  
前后都是雨，下午四时多一点，天空是一种泼墨的颜色。能见度太低，不得已打开了车灯，又不能开窗，车内的闷热像是一丝丝能钻进人的骨髓一样。  
KID扯了扯领带。  
白马朝他扬起唇角：“怎么，很烦躁？”  
“嗯，”KID严肃地回答，“经前综合征。”  
“……”  
白马不知从何处摸出一只打火机，翻动着盖子一上一下，明火在潮湿的空气里闪动。沉默像是凝结的液体一样湿漉漉的。KID笑看着他：  
“怎么，你看上去也很烦的样子。”  
“嗯？”白马回过神眨眨眼睛，“哦，不，没什么，更年期。”  
“……”  
白马转过头，发现副驾驶座上的人不知何时已经变了个姿势，侧身而坐，用一种很轻松的姿态朝他在笑：  
“棋逢对手。”  
白马颌首，“多谢夸奖。”他把打火机递过去，“表演一个魔术吧。”  
对突如其来的话题转换一下子没反应过来，KID眨了眨眼睛，随即在唇间发出不满的爆破音：  
“把大名鼎鼎的KID当街头杂耍人员啊？”  
“那我给你讲个推理故事也可以。”  
KID一把抓过打火机，“谢谢你，还是交给我吧。”  
白马饶有兴趣地看着他，看见KID将打火机点燃，将一团明火放在他的眼前。犹如出预告时般沉稳的声音，呈现出蓝紫的眼眸里跳动着明红的颜色。  
“看着这里，听我的声音……one，two，three……”KID顿了顿，“告诉我，你的前世是谁？”  
白马连眼睛都没眨一下，“夏洛克福尔摩斯。”  
KID啪地关了打火机坐回原位，“不准。”  
白马笑了，“怎么不准？”  
“我一直认为工藤新一的前世才是福尔摩斯。”KID斜着眼睛看他。  
视线里白马的神情闪了闪，随后露出玩味的笑容。“哦——？” 颇有深意的拉长了声调，“那么敢问大名鼎鼎的KID的前世会是谁？亚森罗平？“  
”不一定，“KID谦虚地说，”或许只是雾都孤儿Oliver Twist。“  
白马终于笑出声来。  
边上的KID伸了个懒腰，抱着腿整个人缩在座位里，歪着头，视线在一片昏暗里没有焦点，而显得特别放松。几乎可以说是放下了戒备的神情，在白天——如夜般的白天里——更加显得难得一见。一个不带挑衅和互相试探的时刻。  
”你和工藤很熟？“  
白马扶着方向盘侧过头这样问，很随意的语气。  
”哦，也还好。”KID挥了挥手，“见了面无非那几句话，嗨大侦探，嗨KID，我要亲手把你送进监狱，是吗大侦探，hello大侦探，byebye大侦探，然后下次再见，也就如此。“  
”多无趣。“  
”是的。“KID眯起眼睛，看不出是调侃还是认真。”而且工藤家的黑咖啡永远不肯为我放糖。“  
白马趴在方向盘上笑起来。  
”工藤只答应给我一个特权，“KID有点惆怅地接着说道，”他答应给我送牢饭的时候把所有的鱼刺一根根剔出来……别笑了……”  
白马扭头看着窗外，肩膀一抖一抖。KID叹了口气，挠了挠鼻子，支吾片刻：  
“话说啊，嗯，那个，诶，问你呢，如果是你会怎么做？”  
“什么，剔鱼刺？”白马挑起眉，半个笑还挂在那里，“想都不要想。我会给你做刺身大宴，专挑滑溜溜的那种。”  
KID的脸绿了。倔强的怪盗虚弱地反驳，“我不是说这个……”  
“我知道。” 对面的人略微收敛了神情，将视线移开，窗外是浑沌的天空，乌云正在逆着他们的方向移动，视野的尽头有一道金光破空而出。夏季的雨水去的如同和它来一样快。而白马望着那丝如同天示般的光线，侧脸像是文艺电影里的少年那样好看。KID闭上眼睛，那幅画面像是燃进了瞳膜一样，他忽然听见白马说：  
“我无法想象。”  
KID抬起头，对方正看向他，眼神复杂，并无调侃之意。在原则上向来认真的侦探轻轻地这样说着，  
”我无法想象，你我周旋结束的日子。“  
白马又转过脸去，金光隐没，少年的侧脸重入阴暗，便有了说不出的意味。  
“因为我想我们都已经习惯了。”


	8. Chapter 8

然而气象预报里的山洪预警还是让他们掉转了回去。  
回到市区的时候天已经彻底地暗了下来，KID的完全领域。城市错综复杂的灯光构成了无数个暗角，重重叠叠的影子追随着每一个人的脚步到所有的地方。回程里副驾驶座上的人都没有说话，一直托着腮看着窗外。  
白马把车停在了黑羽家门口。  
出乎意料的，窗户里漆黑一片，并没有人在家的样子，而一直朝着窗外出神的KID这才转过头来。  
“I am waiting, ”他忽然这样突兀地说道。英文发音比对方记忆里任何一次都要标准。  
白马挑了挑眉。“What are you waiting for?”  
“What am I waiting for? ” KID重复了一遍，并不是反问的语气，反而像是自言自语。“What am I waiting for? Has it a shape? Has it a name? ”  
KID注视着他。足足两秒。昏暗的光线里，那种像是在寻找真相又不得的眼神，白马想他真是太熟悉了。  
“再见，白马君。”  
KID下了车。明明穿着和黑羽一样的衣服，却分明地性情不同。像是人格分裂一样，走出两步后还朝他挥了挥手。而白马只是坐在那里，一动不动。

The night is unbearably long and trite and windless. I was waiting, but what was I waiting for? Has it a shape? Has it a name?

所有人都在等待这样那样不可名状的存在。

白马想起在英国的时候，每学期末的英国文学课上都会看电影，那种BBC拍的老片子，整个教室里光线昏暗，同学三三两两坐在桌子或椅子上，有一搭没一搭地看着说着皇家英语的男女主角们用复杂的句子和单词表达着简单的意思。一种特殊的，令人昏昏欲睡又十分舒适的，安全感。  
擅长在光和影之间游走的生物，间于明与暗之间的存在。  
KID。

结果那人又转回来了。  
“对了，黑羽君让我转告你一件事。”  
笑嘻嘻的样子，语气自然，仿佛刚才的文艺完全没有过一样。白马睁大了眼睛。  
“明天晚上有一个魔术表演，”KID说了一个地址，“应该可以满足你那种变态的好奇心。”  
白马决定忽略后半句。事实是KID太不按常理出牌，他觉得自己的脑神经已经快到极限了。  
“你……到底什么意思？”  
趴在车窗上的人咧嘴笑了笑。很难说是讽刺还是恶劣的笑容。  
“没什么意思。”KID眨了眨眼睛，“逗你玩嘛。”

很就之前神说过什么来着？『珍惜生命，远离KID』  
白马想他离KID很近很近，但离神已经太远太远了。

  
挑出一根深色的领带，关上橱门，白马仔细回想了一下那晚KID对他说的话，『魔术表演』，以及『黑羽快斗』。以及，『晚上』。  
怎么看都有点问题的一个组合。  
约定的地点是在一家魔术俱乐部，门口果不其然站着个少年，双手插在口袋里，蹦上蹦下的，似乎有点焦躁不安，看见白马走近，又装作没看见一般扭过头去。  
白马站在他面前，将脸伸近：“……”  
见他不说话，对方也回瞪着他，很快不耐烦了，“干嘛？叫你来看魔术，没让你来看动物。”  
“……”白马露出了‘果然如此’的笑容，“黑羽君。”  
黑羽君翻了翻眼睛。“是我，如假包换，假一赔十。”  
白马笑得更愉快了：“为什么让我来？”  
“没什么，”黑羽推开身后的大门，“因为这家俱乐部里女人不让进。”  
出现在眼前的是有欧式复古风格的大厅，以及三三两两身着燕尾服的男士们，水晶灯，香槟，有一瞬间白马以为自己又回到了伦敦，正跟着父亲在参加国会里的宴会。他停顿了片刻，转过头来。  
“你真的不是KID吗？”  
黑羽笑得很心知肚明：“你觉得KID能明目张胆地混进上流社会吗？”  
白马收回目光，仔细打量了一下屋里的宾客，又眯起眼睛。“不对，这些人……”  
“嘘，”黑羽做了个手势，像是完全知道他接下来要说什么一样，“不礼貌。”  
白马这才注意到黑羽也穿着同样的燕尾服，干净，直挺，而且崭新。很明显不是经常穿着的服装，那么也称不上是时常需要出席正规场合的‘上流社会’。  
“是这个俱乐部的制服？”  
“一年一度的正装要求而已。”  
黑羽从吧台要了两瓶啤酒，丢了一瓶给他。白马接过了，心下对这种待遇还是觉得略微诧异，不由继续环视四周：  
“看来我光穿西装来还是太不正规了。”  
黑羽耸了耸肩。“观众没有这么严格的要求啦。”  
“观众想知道今晚到底是什么节目安排。”  
“就光是魔术表演啊，”对方很奇怪地看了看他，“还能有什么……当然，前提是要你控制好你的侦探死神体质。”  
“我哪有死神体质，”白马一本正经地说，“我只有KID体质。”  
本以为对方会对此表示鄙视，没想到黑羽只是朝他晃了晃酒瓶，笑了笑。带着温暖幻觉的笑容。

不明所以。  
用来形容白马探现在的状态是再好不过了。因为摸不透黑羽的真实用意而乖乖被带到了观众席上，还是特别前排的适合观摩近景魔术的座位。黑羽丢给他一个摄像机：  
“这玩意你知道怎么用吧？”  
白马用’你今天真是反常‘的眼神看过去，黑羽抬起头，像是在寻找着什么，有些心不在焉地拍了拍他的肩。  
“那就交给你了。”  
话说完人就没了影。台上幕布很快便拉开了，浓妆艳抹的主持人讲着冷笑话上了台，然后……白马发现自己是真的跑来看魔术了。  
很好，他想。周六给KID做司机，周日给黑羽做摄像师。他的人生还真是不缺热闹。

主持人介绍黑羽的时候，用的是“俱乐部里最年轻的魔术师”的称号，特长是“最活泼的桥段”，以及“最华丽的魔术”，下面掌声如潮。白马一边跟着拍手一边想这家伙支持率还挺高的。  
伴随着黑羽上台的是欢快的康加音乐，17岁的魔术师耍着四个球，笑得很愉快：“最后一排的先生们，请排队到台上来跳舞吧！”  
结果十多个大男人就真的起身，一个个挤在台上，手搭着肩，甩着腿跳起了舞，四周笑闹声一片，白马一边举着摄像一边担忧这舞台的坚韧性。黑羽像是一抹影子一样游走在他们之间，时不时拿出一块布，绑住某个人的眼睛或是手臂，等再拿开时便多了一样物体，雨伞，兔子，一杯黑咖啡，一只玻璃眼珠……五花八门，每个拿到东西的人都举在手中高高挥舞，十分欢欣，等最后一个人拿到一只苹果，黑羽打了个响指：  
“好像……有人的舞步错了？”  
一阵浓雾升起，隐隐约约看得见舞台上的人还在排成一圈顺时针前进，并没有停下，然而待烟雾散开时——  
“啊列？刚才在我前面的不是木内君吗？”  
“我才是——明明排在加藤君后面的——”  
“明明手都没离开过肩膀——哈，黑羽真有你的！”  
白马的目光跟着所有人向舞台中央的魔术师看去，黑羽正慢慢露出一个自信满满的笑，一个白马所熟悉的笑，独属KID的笑。  
“Ladies and gentlemen，”还是那样熟悉的发音，那样熟悉的鞠躬礼，那样熟悉的，在胸口里膨胀开的难以名状的感觉。“Thank you for the show.”

散场时的吧台比开场前还要热闹，不时有大叔过来拍黑羽的肩膀以示鼓励，而最令白马感到违和的是，黑羽分明和这些人相谈甚欢。  
“真稀奇，”白马说，“没想到黑羽君还喜欢和老男人们混在一起。”  
黑羽转了转眼睛，喝了一口饮料。“你这是在变相夸我年轻吗？”  
白马点头默许。黑羽双手背撑着桌面，环视四周，继续说：  
“这些人里面，有很多和我父亲有交情。”少年的眼神里露出些许的柔软，随后笑了笑。“不过都是些老头是真的……这年头已经没有多少人愿意全身心地去学魔术了……”  
白马安静地听对方自言自语，最后才说：“你的演出很完美。”  
金发的侦探从眼神到语气都很真挚，黑羽愣了一愣，有些尴尬，“喂，不要突然这么认真啊，假洋鬼子。”  
白马看着黑羽有些不自然地避开了眼光，然后匆匆走掉，只是笑了笑。

“饿了……”黑羽摸着肚子，“变魔术是个体力活。”  
白马很是绅士地替同伴拉着大门，“你好像在等我接下一句的样子。”  
黑羽干笑了两声。“哪里……啊，你等一下，我好像有东西忘在里面了。”  
白马却伸手拦住了他：“哪儿都别想去。今晚我只想和黑羽快斗在一起。”  
对面的人明显僵硬了一下，看过来的眼神有惊蛰的意味。白马抱起手臂看着他，言下之意很明显：话已经放在这边了，要逃还是要留，是你的选择。  
在几秒钟的停顿后黑羽的脸出现了暂时的空白，传说中的扑克脸——随即调整了过来，无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
“真可惜，这副流氓的嘴脸怎么样也想让青子看看。”  
白马露出了胜利的笑容。“去吃夜宵？”  
“等的就是你这句话！”  
“AA制。这是假洋鬼子的习惯。”  
“……”  
黑羽垮下肩膀，咕哝着自顾自向前走去。两三步后又想起什么，回过头：“喂，你看出来了吗？”  
白马挑了挑眉，“看出什么？”  
“手法。”对方的语调里有着不易察觉的骄傲，“以活人作为媒介，是最困难的魔术哦。”  
白马点点头，“嗯，没错。”  
“那么手法呢？”挑衅的眼神。  
白马停下脚步，注视着对方，少年也毫不示弱地盯回来，一种不服气的神情，因为不适应，而有一点点的紧张。  
（——很在意答案呢，黑羽君。）  
“看不出来。”白马最终这样说，并摊开手。“可以和KID媲美的手法呢。”  
前面的人转了一圈，在空中挥了挥拳头，“YES！”  
“这就是今天晚上你叫我来的最终目的？”白马又好气又好笑，“要看我认输？”  
“何止是今晚的目的，”黑羽说，“这是我人生的最终目标。”  
白马好脾气地摇了摇头。“算我没说。”  
黑羽退两步和他并肩，低头看着地上被路灯拉长又拉短的影子。  
”其实你看出来了吧？”  
“嗯？”  
”手法。“黑羽瞥了他一眼。“为了照顾同班同学的自尊心才不说，什么的。”  
白马没有正面回答。“你觉得我像是会做出这种事的人吗？”  
黑羽翻了翻眼睛。“也是。……喂，既然你认输，怎么样也请同班同学吃一顿吧？”  
“嗯？日本的一贯习俗不是由赢家请客吗？”  
“你是从哪里看来这种习俗的……”  
“HSBC的广告，”对方很严肃地告诉他。  
“……”黑羽整张脸都萎了下来，把手伸进口袋里，往外一拖，“没带钱……”  
“你可以变一点出来，”白马存心和他抬杠，“用那种我看不出的手法。”  
黑羽愤恨地盯着他。“时至今日才看出你的真实嘴脸！”  
白马还想回击，对面的人却先跨前一步，猝不及防地伸出手掐住了侦探的下巴，并将脸凑近：“对于一个过于吹毛求疵的侦探来说，的确有很多简单的手法是他们所无法辨别的。”  
刻意压低了的，KID的清冷声调，以及手上的力气大的出奇，白马在一瞬间愣住了。  
背光，黑羽的眼睛看上去是一种深沉的墨色，脸上是并不着调的满不在乎的神情，似乎前一刻要跳起来暴走的并不是同个人一样。  
无时无刻不在表演状态的魔术师。  
“……嗤。”  
齿间的爆破音表示了对方的不屑，黑羽重新站直了身体，并扬起左手挥了挥。  
“还是会上当吧，假洋鬼子。”  
指尖夹的是白马的皮夹。  
白马的眼睛微微睁大了，目光从左看到右——对方的另一只手上，不知何时用奇快的手法已经抽了两张纸币出来，并炫耀地正甩得哗哗作响。黑羽的神情重又恢复了那种挑衅，  
“这是你说的，变出来算我的。”  
停顿了一秒，白马摇了摇头，“好吧，算我放松警惕了。”  
“就是啊，面对同班同学要什么警惕？”黑羽笑的很三代良民，“走吧，我请客。”  
“……”

白马觉得自己有点后悔了，这种说不清是纠结还是很纠结的感觉让他没来由地怀念起和KID共度的那些夜晚。（……）当然KID也不是什么省油的灯，但关于黑羽则总有一种……  
（There's something about Kuroba。）  
白马眯起眼睛，看着正咋咋呼呼把路边夜宵店一家家数过来的少年，那是一种无法用逻辑推理说的清楚的感觉。  
“老板！什么贵上什么！”  
“……”  
黑羽冲着他露出鄙视的神情：“拉面店而已啦，不会把你吃垮的，老盯着我看干什么？”说着摸了摸自己的脸。  
“一种想揍人又无法出手的感觉……”  
“哈？”  
白马摇了摇头，“没什么。你吃吧，”最好明天就长出小肚子。  
黑羽踢了一把椅子给他，拿了竹筷扳开，丢过去，这才坐下。嘴里一刻不停地嘀咕着：“谁知道你这个大少爷吃没吃过这种穷苦孩子引以为傲的食物呢？你看，同班同学很好心吧，帮你都弄好了，啊，来让我们看一下你的皮夹里藏着什么不可告人的秘密……”说着自顾自打开皮夹开始看。  
白马一边坐下一边想这可真是跳跃性的思维，然后被对面爆发的一声夸张的惊叹给吓了一跳。  
“变态啊，”黑羽说，眼睛瞪得比鼻子大，“白马，你可真是彻头彻尾的变态啊！”  
白马其实很想说’你才知道么‘，想想不对，抿紧了嘴唇做沉默状。黑羽把打开的皮夹翻了个面，展示给他看：  
“一般人不是会在皮夹里放恋人或是家人的照片吗，你居然放了一张KID的照片进去……！”  
白马索性托起腮：“怎么，你觉得这张选的不好？我倒是觉得回头一瞥这个动作很拉风呢。”  
黑羽的脸上泛起不正常的潮红：“白马你这个变态变态的！”  
两碗拉面很快上来了，白马一边舀着汤一边告诉他：“其实一般人皮夹里放的照片呢，不一定都是恋人或是家人。”  
“那还能有谁？”黑羽狐疑地揪起眉毛，随即咧开嘴，“莫不是偶像？”  
白马平静地看了他一眼。“仇人。”  
“……”

乌冬面是那种正宗的几乎没有味道的味道，对于习惯了英国清淡饮食的白马来说倒是没什么关系，不过他深刻怀疑这不是黑羽为他点这份面的主要原因。对面的人吃的很欢，还不停地朝他瞥过来，充满挑衅地，孩子气地，白马觉得黑羽再这么瞥下去眼珠必然脱框无疑。  
“你完全没有必要送这种眼神过来给我佐餐，”他说。“说实在话，你的吃相就已经够了。”  
黑羽抹了抹嘴，好像完全没有听到他的话一样抬起头来。“白马，我给你讲个故事吧。”  
白马一脸无聊地做洗耳恭听状。  
“从前呢，有一户打鱼人家很穷的，穷到根本没有菜，只能吃白饭的地步，”黑羽特别认真地说着，还是重复着这个‘瞥’的动作，“他们的父亲呢，有一天打上了一条特别大的鱼，就做成了咸鱼。”  
“然后呢？”白马纯属礼貌的条件反射，“这条咸鱼吃了一年？”  
“哪里有这么好！”黑羽白了他一眼，“他们每个人尝了一口，然后这条鱼就被挂在了饭桌上方。”  
“……”  
“吃饭的时候呢，他们就看一眼，想一想那个咸鱼的味道，再吃一口饭，再看一眼，就这么过了两个月。”  
白马很不明所以地看着忽然笑得很贼的同班同学。黑羽接着说：  
“有一天，家里最小的孩子，吃饭的时候忍不住，多看了一眼咸鱼，结果被父亲大骂了一顿……”黑羽点着筷子，揪起眉头，学着那父亲的样子，“『让你多看！咸死你！咸死你！』哈哈哈哈，很好笑吧？嘻嘻嘻哈哈哈哈……”  
“……”  
白马想事到如今其实自己根本就没想法了。可对面的人笑得如此之欢，又让他隐隐中觉得有点不妥，再仔细一看对方从吃面开始就一直在重复的动作——吃一口，瞥一眼——  
“黑羽快斗！” 你说谁是咸鱼？！  
黑羽捂着肚子笑到了桌子底下去，“不行了不行了，”连连摆手，“白马，看不出你其实是一个很好摆布的人，白马咸鱼，嘻哈哈哈……”  
把我当知藤佐佐木耍啊，白马的脑门绽开十字路口。深呼吸几次，换上一副人畜无害的亲切嘴脸：  
“我好吃吗？”  
“特别下饭，”对方居然也毫不含糊，“你这副吃瘪的傻样。”  
白马觉得自己忍不了了，被KID调戏是一回事，被黑羽取笑那又是另一回事了。（有区别吗）  
他向对面犹自笑个不止的少年勾勾手指。“站起来。”  
“干什么？”  
“礼尚往来，站起来。”  
黑羽一脸狐疑，但还是乖乖地站了起来。白马又转了转手指，“原地转圈。”  
“干嘛，要搜身啊？”  
虽说一脸不愿意，但还是照做了，白马露出意味不明的笑容。“很好。坐下。”  
黑羽嘀嘀咕咕说这侦探啊就是经不得刺激一刺激就傻了云云，忽然注意到对面的侦探双手交叉支起了下颚，是一个经典的，正在推理中的姿势。冷汗没来由地就冒了出来。  
白马冲着他很和蔼地笑：“不要紧张呀，放松，该怎么嘲笑还怎么嘲笑。”  
黑羽的眼睛从左转到右，计算着最佳逃跑路线，紧接着就听对面的人说：“干嘛要跑呢，同班同学嘛，何必这么警惕呢？”  
“……”黑羽咽了一口唾沫。“你吃，大不了我给你看……”  
白马的脸扭曲了一下。“衬衫，”他忽然说，一副决心不让对方把话题带歪的严肃神情，“和上台演出时穿的燕尾服不同，这是一件已经被穿过多次的衣物。”  
黑羽露出了那种一半无聊一半绝望的表情，心里活动大概是‘又来了’。  
“手肘处有被磨损的痕迹，领口很干净，但有被多次清洗的痕迹。”白马接着说，完全公事公办的语气，“尽管用了淡淡的男性香水——顺便说一句，黑羽君你的品味还可以——”  
黑羽翻了个白眼。  
“——但还是遮不住一种淡淡的樟脑味。”  
话题一转，白马微微将头前倾，全副注意力都集中在了面前少年的身上。而黑羽的脸上忽然 就没了表情。  
“虽然青春期的少年生长的都很快，”白马一字一句地说，“但黑羽君，你还没有完全长到能撑足这件衬衫的地步。”他的手指爬上对方的肩头，并在肩线处轻轻抚摸了下。“是经典款式，但并不完全的合身。这并不符合你的风格。”  
在座的每一个人都知道这个‘你’特指的是谁。  
“综上所述，”白马缩回手，露出淡淡的笑容，以及相同的略微挑衅，“我觉得这应该是一件曾经被人经常穿用，却因为某种原因在箱底压了很久，又在最近被你拿出来穿的衬衫。”  
白马在这里停了停，对面的人也正好抬起眼看过来。仅有一丝的慌乱，被掩盖得很好，几乎是毫无破绽的扑克脸。唯一能够直接传达的，是眼神里那种无论如何不可能被错过的厌恶。  
『只会剥人隐私的』，『吹毛求疵的』，侦探吧。  
白马移开了目光。再开口时，已经没有了推理时的那种咄咄逼人，语气复又温和。仅仅是一个问句而已。  
“所以，今天晚上的魔术表演，对你来说，到底是什么？”


	9. Chapter 9

  
“魔术师的成人礼，”KID告诉他，“是那个俱乐部的传统。每年都会为了成年的魔术师正式加入俱乐部而举行的演出兼考试，当然是别人演出，当事人考试。由于已经连续三年没有更加年轻的魔术师加入了，所以每年的成人礼，都是由黑羽来挑大梁的。”  
白马从床上坐起来，揉了揉鼻梁。“黑羽君就不肯亲自告诉我这些吗？”  
“黑羽君很生气，”KID听不出是否认真地说，“后果你也知道的。”  
白马哼了一声。  
“不过他决定还是原谅你，”对方接着道，语气轻松，“因为你没有说。”  
“说什么？”白马看似不经意地一挑眉，KID嘻嘻笑起来。  
“你知道的。”  
“我不知道，”白马没好气地说。  
“喔，那更好。”  
“……”  
“别开灯。”床边陷进去一块，对方应该是跳了上来，“有点月光多浪漫。”  
“因为KID是见光死？”  
“呀咧，说的这么难听……”  
白马决定重又睡下，并将被子盖过头顶。希望睁开眼睛这都是个梦，自己还在伦敦，窗外是阴绵的雨，楼下有奶妈做的全套英式早餐……  
“真没礼貌啊，”阴魂不散的声音在耳边很近很近的地方响起，“这么好的夜晚，我还以为可以和大侦探你促膝长谈什么的。”  
白马猛地翻过身，鼻尖恰好对鼻尖。“请你。不要。钻。侦探的。被窝。好吗？”  
KID的脸上是被放大了的恶劣的愉悦神情：“我以为侦探君已经习惯了？”  
白马面色不悦地盯着他。“在拉面店里丢烟雾弹就是为了换下黑羽君这种事情我也就算了，不过拉面店老板估计是不会算的，现在你已经一路跟我回家了，还想怎么样？嗯？可以让我休息一会儿吗，疲劳轰炸君？”  
KID笑弯了眼睛：“不能。出于绅士风度你应该陪客人聊天才对。”  
“我的绅士风度已经阻止了我把你从窗口丢出去的冲动，你应该知足了。”  
身边的人悉悉索索又蹭近了一点，白马恍惚地想黑羽这家伙可做不出这种事，可明明和黑羽在一起的时候就觉得反而还是KID好相处来着。这叫什么，车轮战（……）白马觉得再这么下去自己也快分裂了。白马探和咸蛋超人什么的。  
“……喂。喂？”对面伸过来两只凉冰冰的手指，捏住他的脸往外拉，“睁着眼睛也能睡着啊？真是神奇……”  
白马很艰难地让自己的目光重新聚焦到面前这个难题身上。一整个周末都在为对方跳跃式无厘头的做事方式而东奔西跑上推理下猜测，直至现在他才发现这一切的一切从一开始就是一个错误。  
关于怪盗KID，没有什么不可能，也没有什么为什么。  
那么最当下的问题。  
“要怎样你才会——” 顿了顿，觉得‘放过我’不太合适，被迫无奈改用英文，“——Leave me alone？”  
对面的人眨了眨眼睛。露出一个独属KID的，狡猾的笑容。  
“Never.”   
“……”  
白马看着他，就这么看着他，然后伸出一只手，从那些凌乱的头发里顺下来，抚摸过他的发迹，眼角，在脸颊上流连着画了一个圈，再落到他的唇角。  
很明显没有料到这一出，KID整个人都僵硬了。  
“其实，”白马的声音很轻，“我也永远不想放过你。”

这是一个互相试探永无止境的局。

黑羽快斗今天精神有点恍惚，以至上课时候被内山老头的粉笔给打中了两次。作业照例是交不上来的，于是被罚站两节课。中午临下课的时候似乎还和身边的女孩子发生了什么争执，头顶上的乌云更是一副日照香炉升紫烟的壮观景象，而白马选的就恰恰是这个时候上前去的。  
去讨债。  
“黑羽君。”  
前桌的人先是低了低头，然后抱着一副必死的决心一般转过来：“干嘛？”  
白马本想切入正题，忽然发现对方额头上还留有颇具喜剧效果的一点粉笔灰，便指了指，“这里。”  
黑羽用一副“拿泥？”的神情对着他。  
白马只好伸手替他抹去，“你看上去很像一个小丑。”  
“劳费您关心了。”  
白马看着对面的人，觉得这个平淡的回答有一种奇妙的违和感，几秒后才想起自己原本要说的话：  
“黑羽君，钱包。”  
黑羽的肩膀马上垮了下来。“如果我说上交给警察叔叔了，你会信吗？”  
“我可以信，”白马面不改色地告诉他，“不过接下来一周我的伙食就请黑羽君多多照顾了。”  
对面的人露出了一种生不如死的神情。黑羽用很慢很不情愿的动作从衣袋里抽出了他的皮夹，并用同样的两只手指夹着回递过来。  
白马打开皮夹看了一下，发现了两个问题。  
“黑羽君。”他抬头看了看对面的人，眼神很奇怪，“你把我的KID的照片怎么了？”把‘我的’咬的很重。  
黑羽叹了一口气。“同样是回头一瞥，你不觉得这张更加……有场景感一点？”  
新的照片上是KID回头嘲笑某个气急败坏的英国侦探的场面。  
“不觉得，”白马斩钉截铁地告诉他。  
黑羽咧开嘴不说话。  
“还有，尽管黑羽君一直在强调自己不是小偷，”白马继续说，并把钱包里面空空如也的夹层展示给对方看，“但我清楚地记得昨晚吃完拉面后还有至少五千日元。”  
黑羽低着头咕哝了一句什么。白马把耳朵伸过去，  
“抱歉？”  
“KID会把干洗店的账单寄来的，”黑羽梗着脖子说。  
白马又好气又好笑，“KID到底和你什么关系？！”  
“就是你想的那种关系，”黑羽睁着眼睛说瞎话，“我在意他，他在意我，谁也不能把我们分开。”  
白马觉得自己的世界观都快崩溃了：“这就是你认罪的方式？”  
“认罪？”黑羽比他更惊讶，“我以为我刚刚是在深情告白。”  
白马冷着脸盯着他看，对方也无辜善良呀撒西地看回来，最后忍无可忍，把空皮夹抽到对方头上了事。

然而午饭的时候他发现问题来了。以英国贵公子这个头衔而出名的白马探居然没有了午饭钱，这绝对是一个大问题。  
黑羽好像早已预料到一般等在教室门口：“白马君，”神情比隔壁大妈还友善，“请你吃饭？”  
白马心想这还真是太阳从南边升起，一面抬抬下颚，示意对方带路。  
黑羽显得心情愉快，一般小偷得手后心情都是很愉快的，于是两人来到了冷饮店。  
白马在哈根达斯门前停住了脚步。『哈根达斯』，『黑羽』，『请客』，以及『午餐』，怎么看都令人感到不符合常理的组合。他用尽可能凌厉的目光看过去，边上的男孩子似乎浑然不觉，自然得体地推开了门，还回头招呼他：  
“来呀，你也可以挑贵的点，没关系的。”  
白马想还真不是所有人都像黑羽君你一样厚脸皮，但本着良好家教，什么都没说。  
“不是所有人都像白马君一样有钱，”对方却很明了一般地回答他。  
白马看了他一眼。  
“啊，其实我会读心术，”黑羽说。  
白马翻开甜品单，又看了他一眼。  
黑羽咬着手指，“你在回想我喜欢吃什么？不用那么努力的，我什么都喜欢吃……”  
白马把甜品单拍在了桌子上。  
“不对？”黑羽揪起了眉头，“那就是其实你更喜欢吃拉面？”  
白马觉得自己的脸都快僵硬了，“目的，黑羽君。”  
“什么目的，”对面的人咕哝着，“助人为乐，增进同学感情嘛。你是吃不吃？”  
白马用看不出内容的目光盯着他，将甜品单翻到最后一页，看也不看地点了一下：“这个。”  
黑羽的脸几乎看不出地扭曲了一下。不知道是出自什么心情。  
拿上来的是一个情侣圣代，还是特大号的。两个勺子插在上面，粉红色的糖粒在灯光下特别有梦幻的味道。服务生一步三回头地看着相对而坐的两人，白马正充满挑衅地盯着黑羽，黑羽也毫不示弱地回盯过来，气氛……很独特。  
结果还是黑羽先拿起了勺子。“我开动了。”  
白马朝着他微微笑：“真的没有关系吗？”  
黑羽毫不为动地挖了一块冰淇淋。  
“哪怕今后再也没脸来这家店也没关系吗？”  
对面的勺子停在了半空。黑羽用一种很复杂的眼神看着他：“这样还不够。”  
白马眨了眨眼睛，然后对面的人带着一副视死如归的神情把勺子送到了他的嘴里。  
“……”  
白马SHOCK了，这是英国侦探人生中为数不多的SHOCK之一。比在自家浴室里看见KID有过之而无不及。  
“你……”  
冰淇淋乘机滑下了喉咙，对方又拿起餐巾纸给他掖了掖嘴角。从后面旁观者的角度来看，根本就看不到黑羽脸上的真实表情——痛苦的，坚决的，狡诈的，以及在心中暗爽一万倍的，欠揍的表情。  
白马觉得自己的世界已经崩溃了。颜色是黑白的，KID是无辜的，地心引力是不存在的，黑羽是良家妇女的干活。一切有关常识、家教、和逻辑都不再属于他了。  
而对面的人此时低下了头，又挖了一口冰淇淋出来，无辜地眨着眼睛：“要不要尝一口草莓？”  
像是被重新激活了一样，白马二话不说拿起他这边的勺子，狠狠地将一坨冰淇淋塞进对方嘴里，用力有点大，黑羽咬到了舌头：  
“温柔点好吗！”  
白马觉得自己忍不了了，第二道冰淇淋直接丢进了对方的领口。黑羽瞪大了眼睛：  
“这可是你先挑起来的……”  
白马扬了扬眉，那个神情简直在挑衅对方赶紧犯罪。黑羽深吸一口气，中气十足地大吼一声：  
“老板！冰淇淋桶借我一下！”  
“……”  
结果不用说两位也是被礼貌地请出了店门。  
黑羽一面走一面不舍得地回头：“戒了，我得戒了。”  
白马冷哼了一声，“KID会收到干洗店的账单的。”  
“啊？”前面的人没反应过来，“什么账单？”  
白马把毁掉的衬衫翻给他看，化掉的冰淇淋在夏日的暖风里散发出一种又甜又腻的味道。  
“关KID什么事？”黑羽还是翻着白眼。  
“他不是爱你吗？”白马一拍也不慢，“爱你就替你付账吧。”  
“……”  
黑羽张开嘴，又合上了，再张开，神情挣扎了半天，最后弱弱地说：“其实今天理论上也是你付的帐……”  
白马弯起眼睛，笑得很温柔：“你觉得我爱你吗，黑羽君？”  
黑羽咬着手指做小媳妇状。  
白马带着巧克力和草莓的味道向前跨了一步，黑羽的肩膀抖了一下，看不出是害怕还是在忍笑，然而马上就僵硬了。  
白马的鼻尖抵上了他的。暖茶色的瞳仁在午后的阳光里闪出了金色的幻觉，距离近得连睫毛都数的清楚。黑羽终于觉得这次自己玩大了。  
“欠债还钱，”  
他听见对方这样说。语调是那样和字句不符的，致死的温柔。  
“高利贷，黑羽君。我会来收利息的。”

  
结果不用说下午的课也翘掉了。出乎白马的意料，在那样的威胁——白马发现黑羽也是一个吃软不吃硬的家伙——之后，对方居然还像一只小狗一样跟在自己后面跟了一整天。  
傍晚的时候白马望了望天空。  
“黑羽。”  
后面的人用一种呆滞的眼神看着他。“在？”  
“你家KID睡醒了吗？”  
“……”  
“我打算回家了，”白马这样告诉他，听不出什么感情成分，“转告KID，he's welcome at any time.”  
这语调怎么听也不像welcome，反而像是在下战书。  
黑羽缩了缩肩膀，然后站直了身体。“我觉得这个时候KID应该已经在家等你了。”  
“……”  
白马出神了三分之一秒的时间，对方已经走到了前面去。并头也不回地挥了挥手。“欢迎回家，大侦探。”  
屋子里没开空调，经过一日的蒸腾，感觉有些闷热。白马推开书房的门——两秒钟前黑羽闪了进去——果不其然，看见KID正弯着腰在翻动底架上的书。  
“欢迎回来，大侦探。”  
怪盗说出来的话和之前的一模一样，却明明有些不同了——多了些熟捻，以及调笑的意味。  
白马解开领带丢在椅子上，径直走过去，一言不发，翻开KID的眼皮开始察看。  
“喂？喂？喂！”  
“人很正常。”白马说，听不出语气的音调。他的手抚过对方径自流泪的左眼，又移到了太阳穴。“那么一定是这里的问题。”  
一打照面就莫名其妙被骂，KID有些郁闷，捂着眼睛十分警惕地看着面前的人。然而白马只是笑了笑。一种自信，甚至带着几分自负的笑容。  
“到床上去。”  
“……”  
这个要求有点惊悚，连高尺度如KID也SHOCK了。怪盗的手放了下来，像是看陌生人一样看着对方。  
白马朝他笑：“来啊，昨晚没陪你促膝长聊，今天给你补上。”  
KID把脑袋从左转到右，“大师我悟了，不用再劳烦您开导了。”  
白马按住他的耳朵犹自温柔笑个不停，KID觉得自己背脊上的冷汗开始逆流成河。  
“施主，”白马说，语气像是鬼魅一样轻柔，“……你的校服露出来了。”  
“……”  
换作在别人处，这一定就是传说中的抓现行犯，但多日和白马接触让这位怪盗有了免疫力。KID眨了眨眼睛，不动声色好整以暇地把校服领子重新塞回去。  
“什么校服？”  
“……”  
白马的脸扭曲了一下。“总有一天我会被这种放走现行犯的罪恶感给淹没。”  
KID重又露出笑脸，并得寸进尺地蹭过来，把手臂环在侦探的肩膀上：“其实……我有没有告诉你过，你比工藤有趣多了？”  
白马用一种很酸的眼神看了他一眼。  
KID笑得很欢：“想知道为什么吗？”  
白马又看了他一眼，这次的表情有些意味不明，KID还没来得及警惕，对方的手便已经在腰上环了过来。用力有点过了，略低侦探几公分的怪盗清晰地听见自己腰椎发出嘎吱的声音。  
“是啊，这是为什么呢？”白马抬着头看天花板，“我也一直在等待剧集里常出现的灵光一闪的一刻，可这一刻迟迟不来。”  
KID觉得自己被勒得快没想法了，迫不得已手臂一紧，干脆也掐住对方脖子。  
“……你先放手……”  
“我以为你喜欢这种亲密的姿势，”白马从牙缝里挤出来一句。  
在书房里练近身搏斗这种事情不太像是一个受过良好教育的国际怪盗的作风，所以KID决定换一个战术。他将嘴唇贴到侦探的耳边，  
“好吧，我答应你去床上。”  
“……”  
白马很艰难地转过脸，近距离，表情很难读懂：“这是什么卖身战术？”  
“这是不要脸战术，”KID在他很近很近的地方笑。  
白马松开了手。“好，你去洗澡吧。”  
“……咦？”  
白马弯起眼睛：“说话算话，大名鼎鼎的国际怪盗难道要食言吗？”  
KID僵硬在了原地，一双眼睛转呀转，白马抱着手等他的反应。近来侦探接受SHOCK太多，觉得自己的忍耐力有大幅上涨，并顺带着发现了一个真理：KID其实是个流氓，而对付流氓，自己就必须更流氓。（……）  
流氓怪盗君终于咽了口口水。“可是我还没吃饭。”  
“……”  
“一般拐女孩子回家不都要先请一顿很贵的晚餐的吗？”KID翻着眼睛，“一道程序都不能省。”  
“这……”白马用一种很怜悯的眼神看过去，“也就是说，如果我给你买晚餐，你会为我换女装吗？”  
这是用什么逻辑得出的结论，KID吐血。  
白马觉得自己略胜一筹，心情大好，决定放对方一马，“我去叫外卖，你可以睡客房。”  
没想到对方居然跟着他出来了，并很清晰地抗议：“我又不是客人。”  
白马来了个立正向后转，KID在原地努力拔高身高企图和对方平视。侦探露出特别居高临下的笑容。  
“你真的打算卖给我了？”  
“我……”对面的人张了张嘴，面色为难，眼珠转了两转，终于说：  
“其实我是想把你给买了。”  
“……”  
“我会对你很好的，我可以给你家客厅换上名画，给你偷来英国的皇家珠宝，还有……”  
白马把外卖电话单拍到他怀里，“成交。”  
“……啊？”KID汗都下来了，“真的假的？”  
“只怕你养不起我，KID君，”白马担忧地揪起眉头。“我很high maintenance的。”  
石化状态中的怪盗觉得别说是英文，就连日文自己的脑子都不好使了：  
“……所以说high maintenance是什么啊？”  
白马微笑着拍拍他的脸。  
“是这样的。你也知道我是一个侦探，职业性的习惯会让我对你每天每一秒钟的状态都做出推理。就算你出门前不告诉我去哪里，回家后我还是马上能看出来。扑克脸什么的就更别说了，以我对你的了解程度，我相信我会比那美剧里的教授谁谁更容易察觉表情。你想出预告的时候……”  
KID的额头很明显地滑下了一大颗冷汗。白马很温柔地替他抹去，也不接着往下说，只是笑吟吟地盯着他看。KID觉得自己被看得腿都快软了，但嘴上还很硬：  
“侦探先生，有没有人告诉过你这样子会被女孩子讨厌？”  
白马很惊讶，“你果真是女孩子吗？”  
“……”  
KID意识到这一次他输了。输的很彻底，原因不为别的，仅仅是因为对方学乖了。  
“下一次的预告准备的如何了？”  
“嗯？”  
习惯性保持警惕的一根弦被拨动了一下，KID眨了眨眼睛，发现对面的人并没有动过，还是那副好整以暇的样子，似乎刚才问的不过是天气如何而已。KID挺直了背脊。  
“想套话是没有用的，大侦探。等别人知道了你自然也会知道。”  
白马叹了口气，看上去很惋惜。  
“连这点小秘密也不肯分享，那养个宠物怪盗有什么用呢？”  
“……”

其实白马心里知道的，今天从黑羽到KID都有点反常。明明一副鼻子都要气歪了的表情，还不离不弃地跟在自己后面，整个视死如归赖上你的姿态摆出来，怎么看都有一种违和感。  
他拉开冰箱，眼角余光看到背后怪盗若有所思对着窗口的样子。  
“你惹上麻烦了？”  
依旧是轻描淡写的语气，白马头也不回地丢了一罐牛奶过去。  
对方很轻易地接住了，随即从舌尖发出爆破音：“用这种小孩子饮料来招待客人也太挫了吧？”  
刚才不知道是谁理直气壮说自己不是客人的，白马瞥了他一眼。“可乐？”  
“嗯。”KID看上去有些心不在焉，目光依旧停留在窗户外面。  
“看来你是真的惹到麻烦了。”  
白马给自己开了一罐咖啡，“不知道你在害怕什么，但我家的窗户装的都是防弹玻璃。”  
KID这才把注意力拉回来，转了转眼睛：“我知道的。”  
“那你在看什么？”白马颇为奇怪，凑近窗户，“UFO？”  
KID一把拉住他，神情很严肃，“小心点。我宁可去床上。”  
“……”  
白马失笑出来。“还真是了不起的大麻烦哪。”  
出乎他的意料，身边的人没有松开手，指节微微有些泛白，神情似乎很挣扎，过了半晌，什么也没说，只是抬起头来。  
白马一直注意着对方的神情变化，此时只是笑了笑。意味明了的，温暖的笑容。  
“不用担心，”KID听见他说。“我知道的。”


	10. Chapter 10

在某些阳光下看不到的死角里，事情正呈现白热化的阶段。  
他想他终于证实了为什么KID每次预告后都会回到自己的住处，以及近来的造访越发频繁。这就造成给跟踪KID的人一个假象，神秘组织永远不会知道KID真正的家住在什么地方。  
如意算盘打得不错啊，白马看着正躺在床上抱着外卖吃得不亦乐乎的怪盗想。蹭吃蹭喝蹭住，还有警视厅总监的儿子做保镖。  
“两小时三十分，”对面的人看了看手机，忽然说。“比上次多了十分钟。”  
白马抱起了手。“你是说他们经常来我家门口监视？”  
“不，”意识到监视者已经离开了，KID伸了个懒腰，“我都是等到他们离去后再上门的。”  
“暗示，而不是证据，”白马点头，“你想的很周到呢。”  
KID的动作僵硬了一下，不敢正视他：“我以为你知道的……”  
“知道，我当然知道，”白马笑得和蔼可亲，三代良民，“你以为我让你去床上只是为了情趣？”  
整幢房子里只有主卧室的窗户外面有浓厚的树荫遮挡，是监视和狙击的死角。这一点在第一次拜访的时候KID就注意到了。怪盗的唇角抽了一下。  
“从你嘴里说出来，总有一种‘就是这样’的感觉。”  
白马笑眯眯从他筷子下抢去一个饭团。KID停了几秒，揪起眉毛，“等一下，什么叫做‘只是’啊？”  
“我不认为目前你有太大的危险，只是小心为上比较好，”白马好像没听见一样自顾自说道，“说实在的，我有点惊讶。如此犹疑，不像是那个组织的作风。”  
KID酸酸地看了他一眼。“你就是恨不得看见别人拿枪指着我才开心。”  
白马挑了挑眉，忽然弯腰凑过来，KID吓了一跳，条件反射往后一退，对方已经从他的衣服内袋里掏出了魔术手枪。KID有些目瞪口呆，  
“手法不慢啊？”  
“I learn from the best.”  
白马笑了笑，退后一步，摆出标准的射击姿势。长方形的枪口对着KID的额头，金属若有若无的触感让皮肤一阵发痒。逐渐昏暗的房间里，侦探身形模糊，眼神却很亮。  
KID忽然觉得有点Deja Vu，像是在哪里看见过这种场景。怪盗坐起身，看着他，微微侧过头，仅仅像是好奇一般，连眼睛都没眨一下。  
“啧。”白马收起了枪，语调带笑，“真失望啊，一点害怕的样子也没有。”  
“啊？”KID看不出是真傻还是装傻，“我该害怕吗？”  
白马不知从什么地方摸出一副手铐，在他面前晃了晃。  
“咦！”KID跳的三丈高，马上退到墙边，整个身子都弓了起来，“为什么会随身带着这种东西！”  
“诶，”白马慢悠悠地把手铐也收起来，“没办法呢，好人做惯了，一点威严都没有了。”  
怪盗在墙角依旧处在惊蛰状态，看上去像是炸毛的大型猫科动物。白马向他招招手，依旧温和无害：“这么害怕干什么？”  
KID斜瞥他，一脸不信任的神情。白马翻了翻眼睛，“好吧，我说实话。那是情趣手铐，你愿意过来了吗？”  
没想到对方真的长出一口气蹭过来了，还重重地把自己丢在床上，差点把在床边坐着的白马摔下去。  
白马扶着床栏，用看不出内容的眼神打量着他，“你真是一个怪胎。”  
KID枕着脑袋看天花板，嘻嘻笑，“侦探耍流氓不怕，侦探死正经才可怕。”  
“……”  
白马也躺了下去，托着下巴继续打量对方，怪盗将眼睛闭上了，睫毛轻轻颤动，嘴角还含着一个笑，看上去不是像是躺在宿敌家里躲追踪，而是躺在草地上晒太阳。  
“你知道，”白马慢慢地说，“几乎每天都在床上演这种戏码，让我产生了一种错觉。”  
KID闭着眼睛侧过头来问什么错觉。  
“就是该发生点什么的错觉啊。”白马懒懒地说。  
已经充分作好了对方再次炸毛的准备，没想到KID吃吃笑起来，也不睁开眼睛，伸出两只手指勾了勾。  
真的假的，白马石化。  
KID等了他两秒钟，不见反应，笑容里便带了胜利的意味。睁开眼睛，视线里白马保持着原来的姿势，神情有些不可捉摸，又过了几秒，怪盗开始担忧起来：  
“喂，喂，你是傻了呢还是在脑内剧场呢，快回来，谁要和你脑内剧场……”  
白马在他很近很近的地方笑了起来，同时他感到有一只手在抚摸他的头发，耳朵，脸颊，以及脖颈往下的地方。KID几乎无法察觉地僵硬了起来，如果说前一天白马这样的动作是不清醒下的产物的话，那么现在他比任何人都要清楚，对方和他一样的清醒。  
以及逻辑清晰。  
和对待黑羽时不同，面对KID，白马的言语和动作都有了一种昭然若揭的默契。那些善意的恶作剧的玩笑，在这样的基础上仿佛都可以被默许。彼此的心照不宣。  
然而当温热的指尖按上他唇角的时候，KID终于觉得自己这一票也玩大了。  
白马贴近他的唇角，鼻尖和鼻尖相抵，KID的瞳孔一瞬间紧缩起来，手心里泌出细细的冷汗，却怎么也移不开目光，然后他看见白马笑起来。  
一个淡淡的，隐秘的弧度，仿佛对方看到了什么自己不知道的好笑事情一样。  
“KID君，”白马轻轻地说，每一个字都像惊雷一样，  
“黑羽君还好吗？”  
“……”  
KID的脸瞬间就萎了。白马忍着笑着放开手，“诶，为什么看起来这么失望？”  
KID翻个身，把脸埋在枕头里，冲他竖起中指。  
“我可不是夺人所好的人，”白马佯装没看见，“黑羽君说过了，他在意你，你在意他，谁也不能把你们分开。”  
枕头里传来模糊的哼声，面前的中指屹立不倒。白马继续和蔼可亲，“和黑羽君吵架了？分手了？别这样，黑羽君只是小孩子习性，要多多包容。”  
枕头开始颤动，KID终于忍无可忍了，猛地坐起身，直取对方脖颈：“KID不杀人的，但今天是个破戒的好日子。”  
白马微微笑，用同样慵懒的神情，伸出两只手指勾了勾。  
对方颓然泄了气，瘫回原位不再做非份之想。嘴里还胡言乱语着，“啊，黑羽君若知道我出轨了，一定会很伤心的，一定会很生气的，说不定回去要跪搓衣板的……”  
白马想再这么下去大家就都得分裂了，于是捏住对方耳朵，“给我老实一点。”  
KID几欲挣脱无果，百般无奈，低下头去，细声细气地说：“那么今晚官人是想让黑羽君还是KID作陪呢？”  
白马受到了惊吓，猛然把手放了。  
KID哈哈笑起来，揉着眼睛，神情很是张扬，“你喊黑羽他也是不会来的。”  
“哦？”白马来了兴趣，“为什么？”  
“因为黑羽是个身心健康的17岁少年，他没有钻侦探被窝的癖好。”KID很严肃地告诉他。  
“……”  
这算是自我吐槽吗，白马一瞬间不知道该摆什么表情应对。KID接着说，  
“黑羽没有必须要在这里的理由。”  
“钻被窝？”白马挑起一边眉毛。  
KID差点被自己呛死，正要反驳，瞥见对方表情，意识到自己被耍了，马上改口：“是啊，黑羽君对你没企图，其实我有。”说着也扬了扬眉毛。  
白马点点头，陷入了沉思。  
KID等了几秒钟，警惕起来，“在想什么？”  
“我在想，”白马慢慢地说，“我是该先向黑羽君告白呢，还是先向你告白？”  
“……”  
KID眯起了眼睛。“你可以先向我告白试试？”  
白马看着他。神情还是之前的那种淡漠，有着温暖的幻觉，像是在开一个善意的玩笑。发音清晰流畅的英文像是诗一样。  
“Yes, you have resolved to wander so long away from me until you can fly to my arms and say that you are really at home with me。”  
KID眨了眨眼睛。又眨了眨。  
“真是炫耀啊。英文什么的。”不屑的神情，“无感。完全无感。”  
白马笑了笑，没说话。KID沉默了片刻，像是在思考着什么，最后揪起眉毛：  
“贝多芬的情书？”  
白马还是不说话，只是扬了扬眉。  
“不对吧，我怎么记得是『我已决定四处漂泊』、『直到我可以回到你的怀中』而不是『你已决定四处漂泊』，『直到你可以回到我的怀中』……”KID微微正大了眼睛，猛然住了口，“哈。”  
白马还是只朝着他微笑。确确实实温暖意调的笑容。  
“Until you trust me enough.”  
他拉起怪盗的手，在手腕处印下一吻。没有情色意味的，仅仅是关于信任的一个吻。像是那个晚上在洗衣店里所做的那样，而他面前的这个人，他所深知的同一个人，在片刻的停顿后，露出了同样温暖的笑容。  
“否则我怎么会在这里。”  
最终KID这样回答他。


	11. Chapter 11

  
白马看着眼前的邀请函，拿起来看了一遍，翻过来又看了一遍，将目光转回到电脑屏幕上：  
“这是真的吗，父亲？”  
视频对话里的白马总监看上去很无奈，“百分百合法且真实的，你放心。”  
“你确定不是KID本身策划的？”  
“不可能，”白马总监一口咬定，“这是我策划的。”  
“……”  
白马不动声色地往桌子底下瞥了一眼，那里正蹲着一个大型猫科动物，感应到他的眼神，也正无辜地看过来。  
很好，至少KID分身无术，不可能在视频那头假扮自己的父亲。  
白马叹了口气，“我明白了，父亲。”  
“好好表现。”电脑那头的人告诉他，然后下了线。  
桌底下马上有了动静，白马点了点脚尖，“给我呆着。”  
安静了几秒，下面动得更厉害了，白马忽然感到拖鞋被人抢了去，一只手正挠着他的脚心，不由得弯下腰：  
“……你有恋足癖？”  
KID很鄙视地看着他，“我有幽闭空间恐惧症。”  
“是吗？”白马闲闲地说，“那等你被逮捕了，我会去打通一下关系让他们给你换一个宽敞一点的牢房。”  
正试图从桌底下爬出来的怪盗停住了，一只手按在白马的大腿上，满脸的不可思议：“你要逮捕我？”  
“这次不是我，”白马翻过邀请函给他看，“工藤新一也会出席这次有关KID的研讨会议。”  
对方马上放松了下来。“哦，他。没事，他抓不到我的。”  
“……”  
KID冲着他笑，“工藤新一在抓KID这方面和你比起来，可是业余选手呢。”  
白马歪过头，“这是在表扬我吗？”  
KID犹自笑，不回答，终于把整个身子都从桌底下钻出来了，随即一把被白马抓住。怪盗没预备，身形晃了晃，跌坐了下去，白马闷哼了一声：  
“你的手，怪盗君。”  
KID愣了一下，随即反应了过来，大言不惭地在对方腿上捏了一把，这才缩回手。  
白马抱住他，带笑的声音吹进他的耳朵，“这又是你的不要脸战术吗？”  
“不，这次真的是卖身战术，”KID一本正经地说。“什么KID的研讨会议，居然连KID本人都不邀请，太过分了吧。”  
如果KID本人出现了还需要研讨吗，白马的眼角跳了跳。“不行。”  
怀里的人细声细气地开了口，“白马先生……”  
白马先生果断地把他丢到了地上。  
KID很震惊，“卖身战术都不行啊？”  
白马忍着笑，很严肃地告诉他：“你卖给我没用，卖给内山可以试试。期末考试，你逃不过的。”  
国际怪盗再怎么万能，毕竟身份见不得光，不如警视厅总监儿子请假来得方便，当下有点怨念。沉默了片刻，忽然想起什么似的，又抬头道：  
“内山是谁？为什么要期末考试？”  
白马转过头去装没听见。KID盘腿坐在地上，叹了一口气，“你真的要去大阪？”  
“你难道愿意只让工藤新一这个人对你下定论？”白马反问他。  
KID的脸僵了一僵，随即抬起头：“把他干掉，白马。”  
白马露出了‘你知道我会的’笑容。

但是工藤新一没有来。

这是几个月来白马第二次去大阪，不得不说，行程比上次要无聊的多。中森警官小宇宙爆发几乎没把在场所有人用口水淹死，而一而再再而三重复的话题则让白马觉得昏昏欲睡。当天最后的一个环节是让在场的每一个人各说一个有关KID的最大疑问，以便过几日详细探讨，于是说什么都有，KID为什么沉寂了8年，是如何在某一次不可能状态下逃脱的，真实身份到底是否日本人，以及。

“他为什么要这么做。”

白马是最后一个发言的，全场所有的人的目光都锁在了他的身上。他不紧不慢地接着说，

“一切的一切。为什么。”

他的执着在发现KID和黑羽这层关系后便转了轴心。谁已经不是谜题，怎么做到的也不再重要，只剩下为什么。包括KID。包括黑羽。包括这层奇怪的三角关系。  
  
  


白马推开房门，然后愣住了。

旅馆房间的床上坐着一个人，白色的斗篷拖到了地上，正歪着头摆弄着耳机。看见他走进来，很自然地打了声招呼：“哟。”

“……”

白马闭上眼睛，又睁开，对方还在，不是幻觉：“你考完了？！”

KID冲他露出牙齿，“什么考完了？内山又是谁？”

短暂的气血上涌后，白马发现自己其实还挺乐意看到这个爱耍宝的怪盗的，于是摇了摇头，认命地关上房门。

“这间旅馆里所有人都以抓到你为人生目标，你居然也敢出现。”

“不好意思，同时能抓住我的人只有一个。”KID不以为意地继续摆弄设备，“还有，不请自来是我的长项。”

白马从背后抱住他，KID顿了一顿，将耳机递过来，神情自然：“这是你说的？”

白马听到自己的声音。『他为什么要这么做。一切的一切。为什么。』

“是我说的。”他将圈拢的双臂往上用了用力，对方马上识相地在床上让出一块位置，“你想告诉我答案吗？”

“我以为你知道的，”调笑的眼神。

“我最初的推理是你看上了我家的床，”白马一本正经地说，“但既然你都追到旅馆里来了，这个推理也被推翻了。”

“哦？然后呢？”KID转过身开始拨弄他衬衫的扣子，“其实我看上的是你的人？”

“……”

白马低着头看对方给自己『解扣子』这个动作，再配上这种台词，有一瞬间反应不过来：“嗯？”

KID干脆把他的扣子给揪了下来。

“总之我没有看上你的智商，”KID一脸不屑地告诉他。

“……”白马很惋惜地看着他，“你真的把我的扣子给扯下来了，窃听器在这里。”

侦探摊开手掌。和纽扣无异的高科技物件特别无辜地在夕阳的余光里闪闪发亮。

“……发现了你还带着？”

“是啊。”白马十分理所当然地说着，“据我所知KID是一个很自恋的家伙。如此盛大的有关于他的讨论会，怎么可以让他错过呢。”

KID盯着他少了一颗扣子的衬衫看：“那还真是谢谢你了……”

白马顺着它的目光也看过去，哦了一声，“我没多带衣服出来，借一下你的吧？”

“别吵我，”KID说，“我在发花痴。”

白马用『你真是不可理喻』的眼神看过去，KID嘻嘻地笑起来，伸手抱住他。

“期末考试挺难的。我交了白卷。”

“……”

“用的是你的名字。”KID眼睛弯得都要看不见了。

白马很惊讶地侧过头，“什么期末考试？内山是谁？”

“……”  
  
  


旅馆的床太窄，隔音不好，隔壁又全是熟悉的警官，有恃无恐的 KID 笑嘻嘻地抱着他压来滚去，辛劳一日的白马内心毫无波动甚至有点想杀人。凌晨五点，身边的重量消失了，属于夜晚的 KID 如同泡沫一样消失在第一缕晨光里，白马睡了两个小时，灌了三大杯红茶，而后挂着黑眼圈下楼退房。

KID 站在旅馆门口，逆光朝着他抬了抬下颚。

“……” 睡眠不足产生幻觉，白马的脚步停顿了一下。

乱发少年踮着脚看过来，一半不耐，一半踌躇的神情。白马马上就反应了过来。

“黑羽君。”

对面的人耸了耸肩。白马用看不出内容的眼神打量了他一会儿，扬了扬下巴，

“走吧。”

边上的人难以察觉地松了口气，白马冲他露出笑容。

“把KID线打通关了，接下来该你了。”

“……”  
  
  


作为关东名侦探代表的白马众星捧月地回到江古田高中，一群好事者叽叽喳喳围上来问 KID 研讨会的详细情况，白马从善如流地和学校里的新一批粉丝签名合影，黑羽在前座捏碎了铅笔。

“呐！”女孩子微红的脸，“白马君和 KID 交手过很多次吧？”

“是啊。”白马温和地说，“很多次。”

女孩子们你推我搡，嘻嘻哈哈，为首的一个绞着手指，眼睛亮晶晶的，“嗯……可以近距离地接触 KID 大人啊……会是什么感受呢？”

“感受吗？”

白马若有所思地卷起唇角。

“大概是棋逢对手吧。”

女孩子们还在不停地问有关 KID 的细节，小报头条和热搜口口相传，不停造神，白马本着科学严谨的态度将 KID 拖下神坛，详细和围观者描述在什么情况下 KID 的滑翔翼会失去作用，什么情况下 KID 貌似潇洒离开其实是狼狈在原地躲了一晚，前座的铅笔换了三根，课桌都摇晃起来。

“虽说看上去华丽，其实也只是一些小把戏和障眼法而已。” 白马最终总结道，“魔术终归不是魔法，没有无中生有的能力……”

白马说到一半，眼前弥漫起熟悉的烟雾，于是住了口。空气里传来植物和花叶的清香，一层一层荡漾开去，脸颊脖颈和手臂裸露的地方却传来细小的痛感，像是被噬咬一般密密麻麻的痒，烟雾散尽，白马抬起头，发现自己被花团锦簇颜色各异的玫瑰包围了。

白马：“……”

围观的众人发出惊愕的声音，黑羽撑着脸，在前桌用挑衅的神情看着他，双手无辜地放在目光可及的地方，仿佛说着[不是我]。白马用看不出意味的眼神注视着他，一秒，两秒，然后笑笑。

“当然也完全一无是处。”白马如此说道，挑出三朵颜色同样的粉玫瑰，转手送给青子。

女孩子惊叹的声音，黑羽黑了脸。白马花了一个下午慢条斯理地将所有的玫瑰按颜色分类，扎起花束，分束送给全班的女孩子，轻松收获无数赞叹和粉红色泡泡。黑羽将椅子往前又往前，扑克脸从始至终，难得地开始奋笔疾书，像是要一口气补完所有漏交的作业一样。

“快斗你也和人家学学啊！” 终于放学的时候死党拍着他的肩，恨铁不成钢地说。

白马停下手。教室里不知何时已经空无一人，夕阳透过窗栏，细小的粉尘围着光束缓慢旋转。黑羽直起身，将最后一本笔记甩在如山高的纸堆上，站起来，拉开椅子。

“黑羽君。”白马漫不经心的声音从背后传来，带着一点笑意。

黑羽深吸一口气，转过头，夕阳的余晖落在白马的金发上，假洋鬼子总是那么的好整以暇，白马用手托着下巴，朝着他懒懒地勾起唇角，像是透过他看到了别的秘密一样。

桌面上还剩下一朵红玫瑰，也是唯一一朵红玫瑰，白马优雅地拈起，轻轻用唇触碰了一下花瓣。

“我收下了。”  
  
江古田高中放课后，黑羽悲愤的声音：

“你装逼啊——！！！”  
  
  


白马最近心情不错，不仅仅是因为考试结束，可以得到短暂喘息的原因。那日放学后白马一脸无辜地将前桌同学的恶作剧当做告白，黑羽受到惊吓，接连老实数日，见了白马就跑，于是白马被 KID 压着睡了一晚的大仇得报。又过了一周，他在 KID 研究会上的发言逐渐得到多方关注，白马探跃身成为警视厅新生力量里有望成为捕捉 KID 的权威人物 NO.1，中森银三看到如此小报排名暴跳如雷，米花町的万年小学生嘴角抽搐，黑羽咬碎小虎牙，重拾气焰，卷土重来。

于是：周六，白马赴约来到黑羽宅。

[赴约]是一个关键词：不是 KID 的预告函，也不是什么同学老师的委托，黑羽君实实在在上课时候用一个小纸团砸了他的头，皱皱巴巴的纸条，从报纸上剪下的铅块字像绑匪信一样贴着：周六下午1点，独身前往，下面是黑羽邸的地址。

“……”

如此直白又嚣张，见多识广如白马探也实在震惊了，再三推理对方动机无果，只得放低身段，前去询问。然而这几日 KID 空前老实，没有任何行动，前桌同学依旧见了他脚下抹油，一点正面交谈的机会也没有，名侦探被逼无奈，在上课时同样写一张纸条扔过去，花体英文大写的[Why?] 片刻后收到歪歪扭扭的回复：

[We do not negotiate with terrorists]

白马：“……”  
  
  


所以：周六，白马赴约来到黑羽宅。

白马按下门铃，屋内传来叮铃咣啷的声音，仿佛有什么滚下楼梯，门开了，知藤的脸出现在门后。

白马措手不及，有点惊愕，往后退了一步，佐佐木的脸出现在知藤的肩膀后面，再是青子的，又是惠子的，知藤一脸狂喜，朝后面伸出手说：“我赢了！五千日元！”

白马冷静地从左看到右，又抬起头，黑羽单手插兜从楼上下来，随意地朝他挥一挥手，“哟，你来了，不报个时吗。”

佐佐木马上翻兜掏手机，知藤凑过脸来，俩好哥们异口同声开始念：“西历2020年——”

白马：“……”

“你们够了啦！”青子说，“白马君能来不是最好了吗？”

当事人白马其实并不知道自己是来干嘛的，碍于面子做出一副云淡风轻的样子，走进玄关换鞋，对黑羽说：“谢谢黑羽君的邀请。”

黑羽朝他傲慢地挑一挑眉毛，青子说：“笨蛋快斗！太没礼貌了啦！”

“和假洋鬼子讲什么礼貌啊！” 黑羽转头道，知藤又跳过来不停拍他的肩膀，于是不耐烦地说，“好啦好啦我知道的。”

“五千！”知藤兴奋地道，“我赢了！你说这小子不会来，我就说他一定会来！”

“……”

白马试图捕捉对方的目光，然而黑羽根本不看向他，回手揽住试图溜号的佐佐木，阴恻恻地说：“付钱。”

佐佐木：“这也太便宜知藤那厮了！你图啥啊！”

知藤：“？？”

黑羽和知藤赌白马不来，输五千，和佐佐木赌白马会来，赢五千，负负得正，佐佐木惨输知藤两回，钱包比脸还干净，当下哭哭啼啼，瘫软在玄关。青子和惠子暗中交流一个眼神，惠子的发卡到了青子手里，青子很是得意，朝着黑羽做鬼脸，所有人里只有白马稳若磐石，犹如坐庄，根据现场个人表现一轮推理完毕，恢复一贯温和的神情，朝着在场的同班同学笑了笑。

“黑羽君。” 白马平稳地说，“既然求我来给你补习英文，就请拿出一点学习的觉悟吧。”

黑羽：“……”

“……啊？” 知藤愣了，“不是说看电影吗？”

“不是群体对话吗？”白马一脸惊奇地说，“黑羽君上一次英文会话零分，我以为这是大家今天来这里的目的。”

停顿，金发侦探露出一个意味不明的笑容。

“An intervention。”

在场众人面面相觑，因为头晚忙于天台奔走第二天睡过头而错过英文考试的黑羽丝毫不差地听懂了白马话中带刺的意义，脸黑了下去。

“Inter 什么？” 英文全班倒数第二的佐佐木这辈子都没给他人补习过，很是懵逼，“什么 tion？”

知藤看着惠子，惠子看着青子，青子看着黑羽，黑羽全场看了一圈，目光终于落到白马脸上，一个眼神表达八种脏话，白马朝着他懒懒地挑起唇角。

“真的……” 英文平平的惠子怯怯地说，“真的要练习英文？”

“要不我们走吧……” 知藤说。

黑羽的嘴角抽搐，冲到白马面前，“我什么时候让你给我补习过！”

“笨蛋快斗！” 青子把他拉回来，“求人要礼貌一点啊！”

“小爷我看上去像是需要补习的人吗？” 黑羽嘲道。

“像啊！” 青子反唇相讥，“之前不就补习过吗，你自己还说很有用的！”

青梅竹马在线拆台，黑羽气结，怒吼：“那不还是拜你所赐！这次我才没有让他给我补习啊！”

“白马君的英文肯定是班上最好的啦！”青子说，“他都同意给你补习你还推脱什么啊！”

“他没有！！！” 黑羽抓狂道，“这小子哪里会这么好心啊！”

白马信步踱过来，看了看女孩子手里拿着的 DVD，弯起唇角。

“不然我为什么会来呢？” 白马好整以暇地说，“你觉得我对这种美国漫画改编的电影会感兴趣吗。”

之前还张口闭口蝙蝠侠啊——！！！黑羽心中疯狂吐槽，眼里简直要喷出火，然而在场没有人怀疑白马少爷的偶像包袱，纷纷深感有理地点头，黑羽两眼一黑，差点昏死过去。白马等待两秒，看到黑羽究竟还有最后一根理智的弦，没有当场戳穿自己身份，只是像条鱼一样气鼓鼓地一张一合，于是十分满意，弯起眼睛。

学霸加入团伙，眼看聚众观影要变成聚众补习，众人神情复杂，纷纷打起退堂鼓，黑羽眼看精心策划的计划要变成两人暧昧时光，脑中警铃大作，不停朝损友求助，又堵在客厅门口，不让众人离去。

佐佐木还瘫软在玄关，两眼无神地说：“大好的周末啊……”

“就是……” 惠子嘀咕道，“我们还买了好多零食呢……”

众人一概转身，用不爽又指责的目光看向黑羽，黑羽生不如死，悲愤万分，“真的不是我啊！！！”

“既然大家都这么觉得。”白马的声音又响起来，悠闲的语气。“假如是英文原版电影的话，姑且可以算做是听力练习吧。”

众人松了一口气，纷纷用感激的目光看着白马，白马民主宽容温柔可亲地颌首致意，黑羽面部肌肉不住抽搐，恨恨地将手往桌上一拍，一包薯片应声爆开，粉身碎骨。女孩子跳起来，“快斗！你真是太糟糕了！” 又转过头一脸歉意地朝金发侦探双手合十，“对不起啊白马君，快斗这个人就是这样……”

“没关系，”白马温和地说，“我知道的。”

知道你个头——！！黑羽在众人面前深感丢脸，和白马目光相接，两人用眼神交换意见，各自冷笑两声，又转过头。

目睹了这一幕的知藤：“……”

青子拿出蛋糕零食若干，又拆开薯片，一一倒出到茶几上的碗里，边倒边转过头，看到黑羽还在一脸愤恨地研究墙壁，于是说：“怎么还愣着！准备饮料了啦！笨蛋快斗真的一点都不懂待客之道啊！”

“好啦好啦！你这个女人真烦！”

黑羽从桌下拖出一大瓶可乐，又拿出六个玻璃杯分发给众人，一一满上，还不忘和青子继续斗嘴，惠子把 DVD 放进播放器，佐佐木蹭到知藤身边企图用七寸不烂之舌把输的钱给骗回来，知藤一把把他按到杯子里。饮料洒了，不是自家青梅竹马的错，女孩子不好发作，意有所指地看着黑羽，黑羽认命地继续做服务员，把佐佐木的杯子再次满上，然后，饮料倒光了。

“……”

白马手中的杯子还是空的，怎么看都非常排挤唯一的外国人，大家颇有点尴尬，佐佐木一脸空白，将自己的杯子递出去。白马摆摆手，笑了笑，对黑羽说：“还有吗。”

黑羽没有抬头，从碗里挑了一片薯片吃了，心不在焉地说：“冰箱里应该还有。”

“那就去啊！” 青子小声朝他说，“白马君会生气的！”

“不会，”白马说，“我自己来吧。”

黑羽不置可否地耸耸肩，朝青子做了一个[这人还用咱们管]的神情，青子很是不满地白了他一眼。白马起身，绕过摆满了零食的茶几，黑羽略微侧身让他过去了，斜睨着他，挑衅的神情。

“你到底对白马君有什么意见啊？” 女孩子压低的声音，“他明明很好人的……”

“好人个头！” 黑羽的声音，“也就你会被这种装模作样的家伙给骗去！”

“笨蛋快斗说什么呢！”

脚步声，怪叫声，眼看新一轮闹剧就要开始，白马摇摇头，朝厨房走去。午后的阳光从厨房门后泄入，在地板上拖出一道金痕，白马拿出手机看了一下时间，转过墙角，抬起头，白衣怪盗靠着吧台笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“……”

上一秒明明还听见黑羽在客厅作妖，下一秒 KID 就好整以暇地出现在眼前，这感官冲击无以伦比，白马太过惊愕，五指一松，饮料杯掉下来。眼前一花，KID 用闪电般速度向前，俯身，接住，裹着白手套的手指竖在唇边，从下至上调笑地朝他眨眼。

白马的心脏狂跳，冷静地关上厨房的门，背靠在门板上，零点三一秒，调整神情，说：“你的胆子也太大了点。”

KID 没有说话，看着白马重新倒满饮料，眼神不怀好意，仿佛光天化日调戏良家少男，白马双手撑在桌面，深呼吸。

“好久不见，”白马意有所指地说。“有何贵干。”

“没什么，” 怪盗的声音很轻，像是风，又或许是黑羽对自家墙壁的隔音并没有信心，KID 说：“想你了啊。”

白马：“……”

KID 朝他露出牙齿，又摸了摸白马的头，动作温柔，此举实在不符合对方性格，白马愣住了，就在一分神的瞬间，KID 闪出厨房，再次消失。白马拿起杯子回到客厅，黑羽从楼上下来，甩着手，一副从洗手间刚回来的样子，青子说：“笨蛋快斗！为什么不擦干！” 黑羽吐着舌头伸过手把水珠弹到女孩子脸上，青子不停闪躲，倒到惠子身上，惠子跌在佐佐木怀里，于是众人继续闹成一团。

白马拿着饮料礼貌地在边上等待，等众人闹累了，纷纷落座，才在沙发边坐下来。黑羽坐在离他最远的那头，两相呼应，像是两座门神，白马交叉抱手，黑羽也交叉抱手，两人最后交换一个暗流汹涌的眼神，电影开始。

漫威电影，从第十四分钟开始屏幕上就不停爆炸，微暗的房间里仿佛也传来风声，空气流动，白马喝着饮料，突然觉得有什么落在自己的头上，伸手一摸，摸到一手羽毛。

“……” 白马微侧过身，沙发另一边的黑羽也恰好看过来，朝他弯起眼睛。

白马动动头，白鸽咕咕一声，爪子抓得更紧了一点，白马伸手去戳，白鸽肚子温热，纹丝不动，白马手上加了点力道，往上提，白鸽不满地咕一声，尖锐的鸟喙戳了他一下。

白马：“……”

白马不动声色地起身，去洗手间，白鸽坐在他的头上像是要生窝，白马通过浴室的镜子和白鸽相视两秒，白鸽挑衅地挠挠腿，开始梳理自己的羽毛。

很好，白马冷静地想，真是什么样的主人有什么样的宠物，不请自来，来了不走，一模一样。

然而事情远远没有那么简单，接下来的两个半小时里白马发现还是低估了国际怪盗和自己的同班同学，这种贸然进入对方地盘的事情显然不明智，而对方如绑匪信般贴满了铅块字的邀请函又浮现在眼前， 无论是黑羽快斗还是怪盗基德都从不食言，这次的来访从形式到心情都名副其实，白马端坐在沙发上，安静地看着屏幕。

电影终于放完了，黑羽打开客厅的灯，众人唏嘘一阵，纷纷起身，只有白马一动不动，青子转过头，双眼瞪大，诶了一声。

白马转过眼睛，平缓地，优雅地，冷静地，看向同学们。

金发侦探全身周停满了白鸽，头上两只，正在互相整毛，肩膀上各一只，蹭着侦探的脖颈，怀里更是鼓鼓挤挤的一团，又仿佛注意到众人目光，争先恐后扑腾起来，羽毛散了满怀，白马的手交叉放在膝盖上，坐得笔直，仿佛浑身绑满了炸弹，轻微地呼吸，声音平缓地说：

“失礼了。”

室内沉水般地寂静，青子，惠子，知藤，佐佐木，一干黑羽快斗的好友，深知这位同学的尿性，一致转头看向黑羽，黑羽摊手，耸肩，满脸无辜，一副[我鸽子的事和我什么关系]，于是女孩子放下杯子，捞起餐巾纸盒。

黑羽：“呜哇啊青子你冷静！！！”

依旧是黑羽身边的常见戏码，青梅竹马鸡飞狗跳，一众白鸽得了主人传唤，试图腾飞，又对白马的头发依依不舍，调转翅膀，纷纷落在侦探的脑袋上，你推我挤，你戳我击，白马一动不动，在脑中不停回放 KID 方才对其摸头的动作，决定今晚回去好好和华生交流感情。

黑羽被女孩子揪着耳朵，痛得飙泪，惠子摆着手打圆场，佐佐木本着被黑羽坑了一万的心情不住拍手叫好，知藤沉默地看着这一幕，又缓缓回过头。

“白马君……”

黑羽的好基友看着端坐沙发，发型直逼英国现任首相的金发侦探，迟疑地开口。

“你是不是在哪里得罪快斗了？”

“……”  
  
  
  
高二 B 班的白马探得罪了黑羽快斗，这件事短时间内在江古田高中里疯传开来。

打通了 KID 线，连个 CGI 都没留下，直接进入鸡飞狗跳的第二主线，白马觉得自己的人生文风突变，仿佛无良作者连续采风十年，KID 久不造访，之前夜里的时光就仿佛一场旷日持久的梦境，白日的黑羽浮现出来，自信的神情挑衅又嚣张，爱好恶作剧的男孩子比华丽演出的怪盗要难缠一百倍，白马被打得措手不及，精神不济，成绩下滑两名。

珍惜生命，远离 KID，白马万万没想到他的人生信条在短时间内还能再添下半句，珍惜形象，远离黑羽，在经过一番紧密的推理后白马意识到他之前忽略了很重要的一点。

KID 虽然也精神健康程度堪忧，但大多数时候好歹有偶像包袱，然而黑羽快斗没有。

黑羽十分乐意牺牲自己，而达到整死白马探的目的，比如抱着宁可罚站两节课的决心也要在白马的课桌里放上各种各样的陷阱，其花样之多韦斯莱兄弟见了估计都甘拜下风，于是白马每次打开课桌前都要练习徒手拆弹五分钟。又比如白马学会了不要紧跟着黑羽进出任何有门的地方，因为门栏上随时会掉下粉红色的洋装帽子恰到好处地落在他的头上，白马下意识伸手一扶，像是受了滑稽滑稽咒的博格特斯内普，或者蕾丝雨伞分秒不差地降到他的手中，白马条件反射握住，像是唱着歌从天而降的 Mary Poppins。内山对这些满是情怀的恶作剧梗很是不领情，咆哮一路从江古田传到帝丹高中，黑羽也不分辨，诚恳，谦虚，自觉地转身，正步，站到教室最后面去。

此君罚站的地方就在白马的身后，肇事者的双手指节敲打着墙壁，一副无所谓的神情，为革命献身，一个黑羽快斗站起来，千万个黑羽快斗前仆后继，白马放下书本，微侧过头。

黑羽的目光略微下移，三指捏起，在眉角轻微一挥，一个脱帽致意的动作，又朝他露出牙齿，一个藐视众生的笑。

然而也并没有太多的变化，白马想。肆无忌惮，有恃无恐，有关黑羽快斗的一切。

依旧是只属于他一个人的证据。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔多年 For Your Eyes Only 还有后续就问你们信不信！！！  
明眼人应该看得出来前半部分是十年前坑的存稿，后半部分是新填的，真的文风大变，改不回来了，大家看情况阅读，不想毁了 FYEO 之前那种感觉的，就当这后续全是十年后黑羽的梦境就行了（梦里也不忘恶整白马的小同学）。十年后系列里也会持续带来黑羽和白马老夫老妻对这个梦境的吐槽，至于更新，要看黑羽小同学做梦有多频繁哈哈哈哈哈哈哈（揍）


End file.
